A Whiterose Anniversary and Future one-shots
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: 23 years ago Ruby Rose Met Weiss Schnee. The rest is history, now after 15 years of marriage Ruby and Weiss are trying their best to make this year perfect, luckily for them they have 6 little helpers and a big family. (Extra one shot chapters being added)
1. Chapter 1 anniversary of whiterose

Authors note: hello, this is the first fic that I've had ready to post post in years and this will be my first post to the RWBY archives, but this won't be my only story, this is actually a future one shot based off my RWBY fic that will be posted this week. I recently got into RWBY and so far have been working for a while on my fic but did this one to take a break between chapters. If anyone one likes this or the fan children I'd be glad to do a separate fic about them and their lives. Anyways I hope you all like this and hope to see good feedback. All editing and beta reading credit belongs to infinitysilverwolf and all credit for RWBY belongs to rooster teeth and other affiliates and world of Remnant are Roster teeth property ,only the fan children belong to me.

Fifteen years ago today, thirty-eight year old Ruby Rose married her best friend, partner, and lover Weiss Schnee, in front of everyone her father, family, teachers, comrades, and before her mother's stone, Ruby promised to spend the rest of her life with Weiss. Her marriage with Weiss had its ups and its downs, but Ruby was incredibly happy and so was Weiss, only problem was, Ruby had no idea what to do for her snowflake this Anniversary.

She was sitting on her couch, digging through pamphlets of possible vacation ideas or romantic night out, anything since she was definitely running out of time, it was about ten in the morning and Weiss would be home around 10 PM tonight.

Weiss had a company airship that took her from Patch to Atlas in about an hour, it was a very fast but expensive luxury, but it meant Weiss could work and still make it home on time or in case of family emergencies.

As Ruby struggles on possible ideas, white rose petals fall as a girl dressed in blue, with a white cloak, white hair with red highlights, and bright silver eyes appears beside ruby.

"Hello my little petal, what are you up too?" Ruby asks her second oldest child.

"Nothing mom, just seeing what you had planned for mother, or... you don't have anything planned do you?" Ruby blushes as she looks away embarrassed she could be read so easily.

"I thought so, want some help?" Ruby looks back to her second oldest child Summer as she raises an eyebrow.

"From who?" Ruby questions and on command, five more people burst into to the room, first Ruby and Weiss' adopted eighteen year old daughter, Louise Rose-Schnee. She had grown into a true beauty, dark hair down to her back, bright silver eyes, a white cloak just like her adopted sister Summer and her adopted grandmother of the same name.

She was currently the only one who was dating that Weiss and Ruby knew about, being Ruby and Weiss were very protective, but given that it was Cotton, the daughter of team CFVY leader Coco and teammate Velvet, and Louise's own teammate now at Beacon they let it slide.

Next was the third oldest child, Nicholas William Rose-Schnee, he had dark black hair and red highlights much like his older twin Summer, but he inherited Ruby's silver eyes like his twin but he looked more like Weiss then his sister Summer, who in typical Rose fashion was a dead ringer for her mother and grandmother, Nicholas and Summer were fourteen but he was taller like his mom Ruby, Summer was more like Weiss earning her the nickname 'Short-Stack'.

Then came Maxi and Willow Rose-Schnee, they both had red hair and looked like twins but they were one year apart in age. Maxi being twelve and Willow being eleven. They both had blue eyes as well as being well spoken and quite mature for their ages.

Then came Ruby and Weiss's youngest James Qrow, He was born with silver eyes and white hair, he resembled Ruby but being eight he wasn't gonna be much help to his older siblings but they were a very close family so they stuck together, something Weiss and Ruby burned into their brains.

Ruby looked at all her children with a wide smile, and sighed happily cause she knew she needed help, Weiss deserved the very best for such a milestone, it certainly wasn't a easy fifteen years of marriage, not in the sense they didn't love each other and weren't happy but given Ruby was always running off on missions, Weiss was worried pretty much every second Ruby walked out that door till the day she'd come back though.

"Alright kids, any help would be greatly appreciated, and one with the best idea for your mother gets my cookie recipe first." Ruby joked, she wasn't giving her kids the famous rose cookie recipe so soon but they all grinned happily, luckily for ruby they all had a sweet tooth just like her.

—Atlas SDC HQ—

Back in Atlas a forty-one year old Weiss Rose-Schnee is currently conflicted, she desperately trying to find the perfect gift for the love of her life, Ruby Rose-Schnee. She leans back in her chair, she was so confused on what to do for her perky wife of fifteen years.

"I wonder.. perhaps the kids can help me." She questions, not knowing what else to do weiss picks up her desk phone and she calls her son Nicholas, she holds the phone close as he picks up on the other end.

"Nicholas, are you currently by your mom?" Weiss questions.

"No mother, I'm currently in my room Is something wrong?" Nicholas asks lying, as he's in the dining room with his siblings, Ruby had stepped out to shop since Summer's idea to decorate the whole dining hall as a surprise for their mother Weiss.

"I need help my little petal, I'm not sure what to do for our anniversary, and being you're the most responsible one, I guess I'm hoping you could work with your siblings and help me. Now I have a gift waiting at Weapon-N-Things but other then that, I'm not sure." Nicholas suddenly realized both his parents were hopeless today as he facepalms. He looks to his siblings as they are all watching, each one making decorations to hang up in the dining hall he sighs, can't possibly let ether one know they were helping were helping the other yet.

"Don't worry mother, I'll get the present and then call you soon as I get home, ok?"

"Yes that's okay, thank you, just please don't let your mom see it ok? Love you son."

—back with just the Rose-Schnee kids—

"Love you too mother, bye" Nicholas smiles and hangs up and then rubs his eyes.

"What's the problem bro?" Summer asks as her twin gives her a classic Weiss look of 'you won't believe this.'

"That was mother... she wants our help too.."

"Well.. how do we do this?" Louise asks as Nicholas think. He claps his hands together with a smile.

"I got it!" He exclaims. His siblings watching, waiting for his explanation.

"We split up, I'll take Willow and Waxi, Louise you take Summer and James, we will help with our mothers' tasks, you guys help mom with hers since this was your idea Summer."

They all just looked at him, then each other as they nod in agreement, Willow and Maxi stop what they are doing, walk over to Nicholas.

"What are we gonna do for mother big brother?" Willow asks as Nicholas checks his scroll, typing in the store his mother mentioned.

"Well we are going to Weapon-N-things first."

"So that leaves us three to what?" Louise questions, Nicholas shrugs.

"Call mom, see if she found anything out shopping, but finishing the decorations would be the best, keep in touch, We want this to all work well together."

And with that, Nicholas, using his Semblance, rushes from the house with his two younger sisters, leaving behind a few white and red rose petals, being twins and having Schnee blood as well Summer and Nicholas had the extremely rare trait of being born with two Semblances. Both had speed and the skill of glyphs.

Louise sighs, as she pulls her scroll out, Summer and James watch her.

"What are you doing Louise?" A wondering Summer asks, Louise holding her finger up.

"Calling a few people and a favor in my young sister, now I need you two to finish the decorations, then get them hung I'll be right back to help." Summer and James quickly get back to work making the paper decorations as Louise wonders off.

—back in town—

A conflicted Ruby walks around the Shopping District, she's busy looking for anything that could possibly be a good gift for weiss on their anniversary, so far coming up with nothing that screams the heiress' name to her.

She then comes to a adult clothing store, she thinks about a sexy nightie, then again that's how James was conceived, 'That was a very good night.' Ruby thinks as images of it flash though her mind, Weiss was so beautiful, the chocolate strawberries and Weiss... such a combo it still made her drool a bit, Weiss was very fit still, Weiss loved Ruby was more toned then herself and Ruby loved how soft Weiss was.

Ruby still couldn't believe they have been together this long, her own parents were only together a very short time, many Hunter marriages don't last longer than eight or so years, and Ruby has been with Weiss for over twenty years but only together together for fifteen, still Ruby knew this anniversary deserved something grand, Weiss deserved it for staying so strong and by Ruby's side all these years, but what to get her? Ruby still wasn't sure as more ideas ran through her head.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear footsteps come up behind her as a hand is gently placed on her shoulder.

Ruby jumps soon as she feels the hand on her shoulder, she spins around weapon drawn as a dark brown haired rabbit Faunus with sunglasses reflecting ruby back at herself holds her hands up.

"Oh.. Cotton, Sorry kiddo.." Ruby laughs nervously as Cotton slowly lowers her hands.

"Geez, Mrs. Ruby, I know you are protective of Louise, but didn't think you'd shoot me." She jokes as she slips her sunglasses off and pockets them in her backpack.

"No no, you make Louise very happy, I'd never shoot you, just trying to find the perfect gift for Weiss, and you caught me off guard." Cotton looked to the store Ruby was just facing, as a bright blush appears on her face causing her ears to fall fall.

"W-well u-um... I-I'll help.." Ruby giggles, she sees cotton getting easily flustered from only one look and looking away quickly, She's sure the young bun was fantasizing about Louise, Ruby grabs a hold of Cotton's hand and drags her away to continue shopping.

"Come on you little bun, you can help me by getting away from this store, I ain't ready for grandbabies." Ruby giggles again causing cotton to blush brighter.

They end up checking almost every store, from antiques to even weapons. Ruby and Cotton finally end up on a bench in front of some random store.

"I'm sooo dead..." Ruby says throwing her head back. Meanwhile Cotton without Ruby knowing starts to type a message to Louise.

"Hey my honey bunny, I'm with your mom now, I'm keeping her busy, your brother is free to slip over to Weapon-N-Things, don't forget I better get my carrot cake, or I'll be mad ;) -Love, Cotton"

Ruby looks over to Cotton as she taps on her shoulder, Cotton looks in Ruby's direction as she sends the secret text.

"Yes?" The bun says, Ruby tilts her head.

"You um... okay there Cotton? You've got this nervous vibe going on." Cotton blushes and slips her scroll away and quickly jumps up.

"I'm fine Mrs. R, say why don't we check out the antique store again." Ruby smirks, stands up and stretches. She checks her scroll and puts it back, it was four thirty now, she was definitely running out of time.

"Fine, got no idea what else I could get her, so guess more looking couldn't hurt." Cotton drags Ruby off. In another section of town Nicholas and his two younger sisters stop in at Weapon-N-Things, after getting the text from Louise that Cotton would distract her.

"Willow, Maxi remind me to thank Cotton with some carrot treats next time she stops over."

Maxi and Willow give him a thumbs-up, as the three head inside, Nicholas walks right up to the front counter, and rings the bell as the cashier comes over Nicholas almost faints, a girl with red hair, green eyes dressed in blacksmith clothes smiles at him.

"Hey Nicky, what are you doing here?" She cheerfully says as he blushes heavily.

"H-hey R-Rochelle... I.. I um... ah.." Willow and Maxi watching their older brother freeze up, both girls shake their heads in disappointment, Willow walks over and and looks up to Rochelle.

"Hello, we are here to pick up a special ordered weapon from the SDC account."

"Oh? Nick why didn't you say so." She smiles, she walks off and comes back with a package. "This was ordered by Beck?" She Questions.

"Yes, our mother Weiss' assistant ordered it for our mother, to give our mom Ruby a present on their anniversary." Maxi replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, it just said beck at SDC." She hands the package to Willow, she looks back to Nicholas, he's still blushing madly.

"So Nick, I guess I'll see you later? I wouldn't mind if maybe we can hang out later. You know before Signal starts the new semester." She writes her number down and hands it to him, he takes it slowly as Rochelle winks at him. "See ya Nicky." She walks back to the workshop, Nicholas standing still as a statue causing Willow and Maxi drag their older brother out of the shop and making him hold the package.

"Brother... you need lessons from Summer on keeping your cool, that was pathetic." Willow says, grabbing her scroll, she calls their mother being Nicholas was still blushing madly and frozen still from embarrassment.

"W-Well Summer doesn't do much b-better!" Was Nicholas's reply, Willow and Maxi just gave him a slow head shake.

"Hush now, I'm calling mother." Willow says, waiting for her mother to pick up.

Back at the Atlas HQ Weiss looks and sees it Willow, she picks up the phone with a smile.

"Hello my little flower, how are you?" Weiss sweetly asks. Weiss was once called the 'Ice Queen' but years of being around Ruby and having children had changed Weiss so much, anyone who didn't know her back then wouldn't understand how she would even have a nickname like that.

"I'm fine mother, but Nicholas needs some help with the opposite sex."

"Why? What happened?" Weiss questions.

"Well, he froze up when a girl named Rochelle brought us the package." Weiss suddenly remembers Ruby telling her about Nicholas's crush on a classmate named Rochelle. Both Nicholas and Summer were attending Signal Academy where many of the kids attending were also living in Ruby's hometown, the place Weiss has called home for over fifteen years now.

"Is he ok?" Weiss asks.

Willow puts her hand over her scroll and looks to Nicholas.

"Hey! Mother wants to know, are you ok?"

Nicholas blushes, he sits down and folds his arms after setting the package next to him and looking away.

"He's fine mother, now what else do you want us to do?"

"To be honest my little flower, I was wondering, could you and your siblings put up decorations in the dining hall? Then pick up a cake for me from the baker? I'll repay you when I get home."

"Ok mother, I'll grab the cake from the baker, hopefully no more girls are around that make Nicholas freeze up like a statue."

"I heard that!" yells Nicholas, Weiss heard it as well and laughs a bit to herself, Nicholas was like her in that category, Summer was much more like Ruby but she could keep her head much better then Ruby could at her age, and wasn't too into being the really really cool girl like her mother Ruby tried to be.

"I'm counting on you kids, so please make sure you don't let mom find out ok."

"I promise mother, see you soon." Weiss smiles, even though no one could see her, the joy her children brought her could always make her smile

"Love you Willow, see you soon"

"Love you too mother." She hangs up, "Hey Nicholas, do you know where the baker is?" He pulls his scroll out, he looks for the closest baker.

"Yes, just a few blocks away." He replies, Maxi picks the package up, Nicholas stands up and starts to lead them to the baker.

Meanwhile, the team of Louise, Summer and James finishes up the decorations, Summer feeling proud of herself, she hung banners and balloons, the whole nine yards herself. Louise didn't help as much as she said she would, mostly just Summer and James doing the best he could.

Summer does ask herself where her sister could have gone, but shrugged it off as she patted her youngest brother's head.

"Good work James." Summer smiles. James smiles back widely.

"No problem summer!" He smiles. "Think mom and mommy will like it?" He asks excitedly making Summer chuckle a tad.

"Yes James, I'm sure they will love it." Summer tells him as Louise walks back in looking at all the Decorations

"Hmm... looks good, but not enough streamers, and should have used more colors." Louise says looking at the room in whole

Summer was fine, but hearing her older sister's criticism just made her snap.

"Well! Where were you Louise!?" screams Summer, Louise is taken back by her little sister's outburst, "If you don't like it, fix it then!" Louise walks over.

"What was that for?" She questions Summer.

"You up and vanished! James and I had to do this all! The entire room! You have the nerve to complain! What were you possibly doing!" yells Summer, Louise smirks.

She points to the door as family and friends come in quickly, Summer sees her aunts, uncles, cousins and other friends as they bring in food and gifts.

"Our parents may think this is for only them, but these people were there to see them grow, fall in love and get married too. So figured I'd round everyone up and get them all set for return flights in the morning." Louise smiles.

Summer feeling like a heel, scratches the back of her head. Louise smiles and pats Summer on the head like a little kid.

"Hey no worries baby sis, we still got things to do, I'll help you finish up but I'm expecting you to hang Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Grimm." She jokes, Summer grins. Her and Louise help the family and friends set up in the big room, then finishes the decorations that Louise mentioned just before.

They set up food and games and other things so to celebrate well into the night, only thing left was for the other three kids to hurry back, and then for Ruby and Weiss to come home.

Back with Ruby, hours of shopping left her tired and ready to hide from her beloved wife, in fear that no gift would cause her to blow with anger. She sits in a heap on a bench, Cotton beside her, Cotton looks at Ruby as she panics.

"Hey Mrs. R, what would you give to Mrs. W if you had to pick?"

Ruby thinks to herself. "Weiss is flawless, If you look up the world 'perfection' Weiss is right there under the definition. She has endured fifteen years of being a Huntresses wife, fifteen years of late nights caring for their children. All the PTA meetings, and school activities, I missed it all and Weiss had to handle it all alone, if I could, she'd get a diamond that shines as bright as she does, a true super parent, something that shows her how deeply I love her."

Ruby jumps up, rose petals float around her.

"I want something that captures us now, something to say this journey together was as meaningful to her as it was me."

"Go on" Cotton says.

"Like how I almost blew us off the mountain our first day at Beacon, to our first time as partners taking out the Nevermore with Yang and Blake." Ruby goes on and on about the past events.

Cotton sits, watching Ruby closely, listing to everything, she closes her eyes and thinks as Ruby talks. Cotton pulls a medium sized canvas from her backpack and some paints and brushes, Ruby, so lost in her explanation of Weiss, pays little mind to the bun.

Cotton starts to paint, she opens her eyes and skillfully starts a beautiful family portrait listening to everything Ruby is saying in account, she makes a border with small paintings of all the different events and things Weiss and Ruby had been through.

From their first mission, to their wedding, the kids. Everything Cotton fit well and skillfully, she then painted the family. Ruby, first with her bright red cloak and her hunting gear, bullets and other items strapped to her person. Then, Weiss the love of Ruby's life right by her side, dressed in her most respectful home attire with Ruby's cloak behind them and Weiss' head on Ruby's chest, Weiss' left hand on her chest as well and Ruby's right hand holding Weiss' hand tightly and showing both wedding rings, and her left arm holding Weiss protectively with both smiling happily, you could even see in the painting how in love they were, Cotton has seen the love first hand as well, so Incorporating it was extremely easy.

Then Cotton painted the love of her life, Louise next to Ruby and Weiss. She definitely didn't need any help with Louise, Cotton blushes as she continues to work then she paints Summer and Nicholas, followed by Willow, Maxi and James.

Cotton then adds to Ruby's cloak making it surround the family as they huddled together, happy and all sharing Ruby's trademark grin, as rose petals float around them from reds to whites and whites to red.

"Hey Mrs. Ruby, hows this?" She faces the portrait towards ruby.

"How's wha...? Whoa..." was all Ruby could say, the painting was absolutely amazing, the detail was like it was a photograph. Ruby could even see the shine in weiss's eyes, she looked to Cotton mouth ajar.

"H-How!?" Was all the reaper could say, Cotton just grinned.

"I have a very good photographic memory like my mom, but I can't copy weapons and such, but I can memorize people places and things, I can also picture things with just descriptions and from there poof!"

Ruby smiles widely. "Oh thank you so much! It's perfect! I really owe you Cotton!" She grin at Ruby, Ruby reaches for it to look but Cotton yanks it away.

"C-Cotton! Why did you do that?" Ruby questions.

Cotton look at Ruby with a serious yet happy look. "I'll give it to you, but that thing you said you owe me, I was hoping you'd let me discuss it with you." Ruby slumped her shoulders, whatever this was, she was sure she wouldn't like it.

Cotton motions for Ruby to walk with her. "Come, let's walk and talk. I'd like to discuss this in detail."

Ruby defeated, followed her as they make their way back to Ruby and Weiss' home. Meanwhile on the other side of town a gust of white and red rose petals litter the streets. Nicholas with Willow and Maxi arrive back at their home, package under his left arm, cake tacked in with his right arm and with willow and maxi hanging off of him.

"Ok... let go.. this was hard enough." He struggles to say as they both go and each take a box, causing Nicholas to fall over panting, he had great physical strength, thankfully from his grandfather Tai, but stamina not so much yet.

"Brother, don't lay in the grass you will stain your whites." Willow says walking away and heading inside with Maxi leaving Nicholas to lay in the yard mumbling about how inconsiderate his two sisters were sometimes, a shadow of a person covers him causing him to look for the source. He sees his twin Summer standing over top of him now.

"So... you just gonna lay there sour-puss?" She questions.

"Shut up Summer.. I just lugged a cake, and some heavy gift along with two little pains." He says miserably.

"Well, I think you should get up, mom will be home then mother, the party is almost ready to start."

"Party? What party!?" Nicholas questions loudly causing him to jump from the ground.

"The Anniversary party!" yells a young blond boy with cat ears and bright violet eyes, as he walks over. "Hey cousin!" He loudly yells hugging Nicholas tightly.

"Hey Cubby.. mind letting me go.." Nicholas asked as he feels his overly affectionate cousin let go of him.

"Now, why is there a party!?" yells Nicholas once again.

"Simple, Louise called everyone and told them to come over and help"

Nicholas sighs.

"I got mad at Louise for not really helping, but actually she did a lot more then I knew, by the way I heard about your little problem earlier today."

Nicholas title his head to one side. "What problem?" He gets his answer though.

"Hello Nicky, your sister called me, hope we can hang out while I'm over." Nicholas freezes up realizing what Summer meant.

Nicholas turns around to see the bright green eyes from earlier today meet his causing him to blush. He doesn't even notice Rochelle's outfit which is a pair of jean, a blues blouse and white under shirt with black boots.

"R-Rochelle.." He gulps, leaving Summer to giggle.

"I invited Rochelle to the party bro, hope you don't mind." She leads Rochelle in leaving Nicholas to stand there blushing.

Cubby throws his arm around his cousin and watches Rochelle walk away rubbing his chin.

"Damn, is she single?" This question causing Nicholas to turn bright red causing his cousin to back off.

"You speak to her again Xiao-Long... I will rip your limbs off and beat you with them." He says with a grin, Causing Cubby to feel a cold chill down his spine, wasn't so much the fact Nicholas threatened him but the fact he said it so calmly and with a smile.

"R-right... no touchy" Cubby nervously responds.

Nicholas walks inside after his twin and crush leaving Cubby to start staying at least five feet from his cousin for the rest of the night at least.

Ruby was rounding the corner with Cotton, having reached an agreed payment method, Cotton was smiling ear to ear well rabbit ears. Ruby was a tough negotiator, so hopefully Weiss doesn't kill her but Cotton did an amazing job on the portrait of the family, they walk up to the front door of the Rose-Schnee mansion.

She opens the door walking in and heading to the ballroom to see how the kids did, she opens the door as a monstrous group of people yell.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Causing Ruby to jump throwing the covered painting high in the air.

"Shit!" She screams as she jumps to grab it then landing safely on her butt, protecting the portrait, she looks up to see all her friends and family. She even sees Professor Port, and Glynda Goodwitch.

"W-What are you all doing here?" Ruby questions loudly trying to catch her breath.

Oscar walks up from the crowd, looking a lot like Ozpin, but that would be expected since Ozpin gave Oscar his power.

"Well, your daughter called us Ruby, not often a Hunter can enjoy fifteen years with the same spouse and stay so in love." Oscar holds his hand out to help her up.

Ruby take it as he pulls her up. She looks at all her friends and family, Yang and Blake walk up with their four year old Lily who was pretty much a small clone of Blake right down to her facial expression and eleven year Tai who looked much like his older brother Cubby but he was a brawler and built more like Blake's father.

"Hey sis, can't believe you didn't remind us." Yang poking fun as she playfully boops her sister's nose.

"Yeah, we would have helped you do something Ruby, I mean we are a team still" Blake says also booping Ruby's nose.

"Yeah... I should have, but I kinda of got conflicted on what to do."

Blake and yang look at each other and smirk.

"Ruby, for your tenth anniversary you got Weiss a pair of shoes and a sweater. I recall Weiss wore those shoes for almost two years." Yang reminds her.

"For your eight anniversary you burned the kitchen of your old house to charcoal trying to make cookies for Weiss, I remember cause Yang had to help put it out."

"On your twelfth anniversary you were away and came home late only brining Weiss a kiss and a rose home." Ruby was feeling really down now, slumping her shoulders and sighs.

"Are you guys trying to hurt me by saying I ruin our anniversary." Yang rolls her eyes

"No sis, what we are trying to tell you is Weiss loves you more than anything, you two never stop showing the other how you feel, this shouldn't have been so hard for you both, but you also have family and friends who love you both too, and we wanted to help make this one the best anniversary yet, so how bout it?." Ruby smiled widely and hugged her sister tight.

"Right yang." Ruby looks at the clock on her scroll. It was nine forty-five. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Shit! Everyone! Get ready weiss will be here in fifteen minutes!"

Everyone got ready and prepared to surprise Weiss. Said Heiress was currently on her way home from her long ride on her airship, she was now in her limo as the driver was taking her home. Weiss has a drivers license but she really didn't need it, Ruby would drive her or her driver would, she stretches kicking her shoes off and yawned. She couldn't wait to get home and have some cake and cuddle with Ruby, she wished she had gotten a hall and had a party but it was a weekday, it wouldn't be fair, she didn't know if anyone would come but maybe on Saturday she'll throw a party for everyone.

"Mrs. Schnee, we have arrived, will that be all?" The driver asks over a speaker to which Weiss replies.

"No, that's all Maxwell, thank you, hope you have a good evening." She gets out as he waves from the driver's seat and he pulls away, she always liked being dropped off in front of the house at night.

She'd look at her home for a few minutes everyday after work, growing up her mansion was only a house, but this house was a home, it was full of love, the love her and ruby had built and that had created six loving children who made Weiss' past worth the pain. Weiss holds a hand to her stomach and smiled, She slowly walked to the front door and walked into darkness.

"Ruby! You home? Kids!" Weiss yells which gets no reply. She walks farther in all the lights are off, no sounds just silence.

"I wonder if the kids got the cake?" She wonders as she walks to the main dining hall, she opens the door as everyone jumps out once again screaming.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Weiss jumps like Ruby, Weiss looks at everyone, she sees her old teachers, her friends from school, her in-laws and nieces and nephews even her older sister and her fiancé and Ruby's honorary Uncle Qrow, that still puzzled Weiss but hey she thinks who was she to pass judgment and then seeing Whitley and his Faunus wife Clair and those two children and her own children, only person she didn't see was her wife of fifteen years.

Before she can question anything she feels two arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey beautiful, did I tell you how much I love you?" Weiss smiles.

"Everyday, but how did you do this all?"

"I didn't, the kids did, we apparently both asked them to help us." She grins as her and Weiss look at their six kids, each one holds a gift.

"We have a lot of gifts to open, I hope you know that ruby." Ruby still grinning holds weiss tighter.

"I know, come on let's have some fun."

Ruby drags Weiss into the mix, they start with the anniversary presents, Weiss surprised they found gifts so fast, but still enjoying the company.

The party is going well, the party pauses soon thanks to one teenage bun named Cotton, everyone looks because she has something very important to say.

Cotton's own parents walk over with puzzled looks, Cotton gives them a bright grin then clears her throat.

"Hey everyone, as you all know, I'm Coco and Velvet's daughter Cotton Adel, what you might not know, is I'm currently dating Louise Rose-Schnee, and seeing how her parents have had fifteen years of nothing but love has inspired me." Every looks to Louise as she blushes brighter than Ruby's cloak.

"What you don't know, is this" she walks over to Louise. "Louise you're my team leader, though Oliver and Krystal aren't here at the moment, we are still team lock, and speaking of lock I need to ask you this." She gets on one knee Louise getting brighter then she has been before.

"Will you marry me Louise?" She smiles presenting Louise a ring with a decent sized diamond.

"Yes!" Louise screams, tackling Cotton and everyone clapping

Weiss tries to run over to stop this, but Ruby holds on to her tightly, Weiss looks back to Ruby with fire in her eyes.

"Ruby!? What are you doing! She's too young to get married!" Ruby holds Weiss' hand tightly.

"She's been with Cotton since they were four Weiss, we can't keep them from growing up, much as we can try it's better we just support them or they will end up doing it anyways. I mean Cotton even asked me today, we worked out how the living arrangements will be till they can move out on their own. I'm sad too but our little petals are growing, we can't keep them here forever" Weiss was listening but can't believe what she's hearing. Ruby is making actual sense.

Weiss looks back to Louise and Cotton as they hug tightly, she can't help but fight the tears but Ruby is right, she sees the the happiness in Louise's face as she and Cotton embrace tightly.

Ruby let's go of Weiss, everyone walks over congratulating the young couple, Weiss looks to Ruby who's smiling.

"What did she do to get you to agree to this?" Ruby smiles and pulls Weiss away from the party and goes to their living room.

"Ruby what are we doing here? We do have a party going on."

Ruby walks to the fireplace and points up, Weiss looks only seeing what looks like a painting with a cover. She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Ruby yanks the cover off as Weiss can't believe what she's looking at. It was the most beautiful thing she's seen other than Ruby and her children.

"It's beautiful Ruby... but we might need another one soon." She blushes slightly.

"Well, I guess but for now it's perfect." Ruby grins but Weiss takes her hand.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something."

"What Is it love?" She smiles pulling her close and kissing her softly then pulling away so their noses touch.

"Open your gift from me first, it will explain it all." Ruby rushes in and back with a large package.

"This one?" Weiss nods, she sets it down and opens it up as her eyes light up, she pulls a large new katana out.

"Now that's a katana!" Ruby yells smiling till it hits her, Weiss doesn't normally buy her weapon unless. "Weiss are you... are you?"

"I'm pregnant" Weiss smiles causing Ruby to blink.

"W-What?"

"I'm pregnant." Ruby starts to tear up now.

"R-really? Really really? She questions happily.

Weiss grins happily, "I just found out at while at work." Ruby puts her new weapon down and hugs Weiss tight.

Ruby pulls away but looking into Weiss' eyes "Weiss Schnee, I love you."

"And I love you Ruby Rose, forever and ever." they softly kiss holding each other.

"So one last little petal to raise?" Ruby grins, Weiss nods and holds her tight.

The party starts winding down, everyone getting tired ether finds a spare room or couch to sleep on, Rochelle starts saying her goodbyes to every but Nicholas who's standing far way from her drinking a soda.

Nicholas sighs, Louise walks over to him.

"You like her don't you?" To which Nicholas blushes and looks away.

"Yeah... why?" He questions.

"You just saw what Cotton did right?"

"Yeah... what's your point?"

"Well my point little brother, is this. If you love her then she's worth the embarrassment right?" He looks over to her then back to Rochelle. "You know I'm right." Nicholas sees Rochelle walk out, he sets his drink down and races after her.

Louise smiles, Cotton walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "He finally listened." both girls giggle.

Rochelle is out on the front lawn, suddenly a burst of rose petals hit her blocking her vision. Once it's clear she comes face to face with Nicholas.

"R-Rochelle! I.. I.. um." Rochelle giggles and shoves Nicholas playfully. "W-What was that for?"

"Look, I like you Nicky, I'm tired of waiting. I will meet you at the Big-N-Juicy Burger Shack, you better be there at 9 PM, Friday, okay?" She smiles and kisses his cheek.

Nicholas blushes and puts his hand to his cheek to see if it was real.

"Ahh.. ah yeah! I'll see you at nine." He says with far more confidence then he has before. A silver car pulls up next to the curb as she walks over to the car she waves back at Nicholas

"Well here's my brother, I'll see you then Nicholas."

He's still feeling his cheek watching her walk away, smiling the whole time.

Summer appears next to her brother with a smile. "I'm proud of you little brother, you did good."

"Oh will you quit it you dolt! You have no dating experience and I wish you'd stop." Summer smirks, Rochelle gets in as a very attractive young man with long red hair dressed in a standard beacon freshman uniform waves for Summer's attention.

"Hey! Summer! We still on for Saturday? I've been trying to call you all day!" Summer smirks at her younger brother, leaving Nicholas to not believe what he's seeing.

"Oh most definitely Tony! I'll text you tonight, had to get a new Scroll." She waves to him as he gets back in his car and drives away, Summer smiles and hits Nicholas playfully to antagonize him as she races inside he follows suit after her, the whole time Weiss and Ruby watching from there bedroom window.

"Ah, young love. Nothing like it. Guess we should prepare for a double wedding." Weiss says as Ruby holds her tight.

"Mhm.. now enough spying love. Time for our end of anniversary activity"

Weiss laughs at Ruby's statement. "You mean going at it all night?"

"I wish, sadly no just cuddles, I'm way to tired from today, hope that's ok." She said with a loving smile.

"You know it is love." Ruby picks her up bridal and carries her to bed, cuddling close then kissing once more before as they hold each other, visions of the past fifteen years go through both their minds. It was hard but it was a journey through life well spent, Ruby loved Weiss with all she could, and Weiss loved Ruby.

After all the fighting they both got what the wanted, a loving home, kids and each other, one grew up feeling socially awkward, the other grew up in a house that made her feel unloved and cold.

Now both were better people cause of the other, now all Weiss and Ruby could think of before drifting off to sleep was, here's to another fifteen years.


	2. Chapter 2 petals of a Rose pt1

Author's note: hello all, I had this idea just the other day, so figured I'd start off with this one, now I'm gonna be adding mostly one shots to this, I really hope you all like this, I wanted to Focus on Ruby and Summer in this, I will be posting a part 2 soon, but so far this is the only one I'm posting that will be in two parts. So to all my readers please let know what you think.

Chapter: 2 like the petals of a Rose Pt 1

On a bus riding to signal Academy, young Summer Rose is riding with her twin Nicholas Schnee, they both went by Rose-Schnee but on their applications to signal Summer picked to use her mother Ruby's name while Nicholas chose to go by their other mom's name, of the two he cared more about taking over SDC after their mother Weiss, so he figured it was the better choice.

For some kids this was the big day, the day they will forge the weapon they will carry with them though out their careers as hunters, this was all fine and good but to Summer it was harder cause she had no idea what to make, she was a weapon nut much like Ruby, but that's what was making her choice so hard, she looks to her twin as he looks out the window, he moves his bangs out of his way, watching all the buildings swishing by, she thinks perhaps her twin could help her figure out what she could forge or help her narrow it down.

"Nicholas?" He looks back to his sister, he yawns since he wasn't much of a morning person.

"Yes? What is it summer?"

"You excited? This is the day we been waiting for, did you have any problems with ideas for weapons? I've been trying to find the perfect idea."

He shrugs, and stretches. "Not really, I already got my weapon idea and never really thought about using anything else, I'm all ready prepared to forge my weapon."

"Already?" Summer questions.

"Well, yes. I'm going to follow in mother's footsteps and build a rapier, mother and aunt Winter have been training me since I was old enough to hold a weapon to fight with one." Summer couldn't remember the last time her and Ruby trained, Ruby said she'd be the one to train Summer or so she said she would, truth was Ruby was always so busy that's she didn't really had any free time lately and what time she did she spent with all the kids and Weiss. Summer wasn't upset about that, her parents loved each other and the time they could get they deserved.

Summer sighed, the bus came to a stop as everyone started to get off, Summer and Nicholas were the last to get off, Nicholas waves his sister off as he heads to his Chemistry class alone, while Summer heads off to her history class.

She walks in and sits, and puts her head down on her desk with the hood of her cloak up, she feels someone walk up to her.

"Something wrong Summer?" She looks up to she her grandfather Taiyang looking down to her, he was still pretty toned, but his once blond hair was now completely grey, and he had the soft wrinkles you'd expect at his Age.

"No.. nothing long." Summer Put her head back down, Tai took a deep breath and pulled her hood back up, and leans down to her.

"Summer... I'm not just your teacher, I'm your grandfather. Please talk to me." Summer picked her head up just enough and looked into her grandfathers pleading eyes, of all the kids Tai felt Summer was the most like Ruby so if she was this down, something must really be bothering her.

"I don't know what weapon to forge..." She replies and puts her head back down.

"Why don't you know what to forge?"

"Cause mom hasn't had time for me.." Tai sighed softly.

"What you are feeling my precious little granddaughter is the huntress's curse.."

Summer picked her head up, and looked at her grandfather, he rubs her head and smiles widely. "Summer.. what your feeling is what many children of hunters and huntress' feel. Don't blame your mom." Summer just looks down at her desk, before Tai can say anything else the bell rings as the kids waiting outside the door all enter and take their seats, Tai kisses his granddaughter's head and gets up to teach the class, Summer stays focused on class, but doesn't participate in the span of the 40 minute class.

Tai doesn't call on her ether, figuring he will talk to her after class, but soon as the bell rings a trail of white and red rose petals fall to the floor and Summer is gone.

Tai sighs, then looks to the rest of the class. "Remember kids, home work pages 20-24 tonight and on my desk tomorrow morning." The kids all leave, Tai pulls his scroll out and try's to call Ruby but it goes to voicemail. "Shit... well guess call Weiss."

—SDC New miming meeting (Vacuan)—

Weiss is currently in a meeting, she sits beside her project manager, and company rep, they are going over possible new areas for a new high tech mine, Weiss' Secretary comes in.

"Excuse me, ? Phone call."

Weiss looks back to her. "Can't it wait? I'm kinda of busy." She goes back to going over the locations with some members of the council's Reps, Weiss looks back up to see her Secretary still standing there.

"It's about your daughter Summer." Weiss' eyes shoot open as she rushes out Excusing herself and rushing to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Weiss, how are you." Tai asked from the other line.

"Oh Father hello, I didn't know this was you, I thought it was about Summer." Weiss has taken to calling Tai Father since he's been more of a father to her then her own and he was her father-in-law.

"Well.. actually it is, has Summer been acting funny?" Weiss had to think.

"Um.. no, but when Ruby is away she does tend to be quieter.. think cause she's the most like her, Ruby has always been Summer's go to parent for things, and when she's away, she normally stays to herself, aside from pulling pranks or teasing Nicholas."

"Weiss, did anything different happen this morning?" Tai asks as Weiss had to think.

"Hmm... no... same old... I mean I did see Summer drawing in her notebook and scratching things out. But that's it, I gave them lunch money and all a kiss on the head as Summer and Nicholas went to the signal bus stop, the three younger ones got their bus with Klein, while the nanny took care of little Sophia."

"Weiss.. Do you know what this week is?"

"No Father, is it special?"

"It's when the students of signal forge their weapons that will be their best friend though out their career, and at the end of the week demonstrate there skill and weapon proficiency."

"Oh, yes that's right me and Nicholas talked about that a few weeks ago, I'm very excited to see his weapon when he gets home, I've been training him since he was old enough to spar, I wanna see him in action, he's very proficient at his summoning and glyphs"

Tai just stayed quite for a moment. "And what about Summer?"

"Oh Ruby has that handled, I can't wa-..." It hit her, Ruby hasn't spend any time with Summer at all, the past few weeks that she has been with Nicholas training him, Summer has been waiting around for Ruby, she completely forgot about Summer. "Oh my dust... I'm a horrible mother! How could I forget one of my children!"

"Weiss! Calm down, you are not a horrible mother... you are a busy mother, there was no way to teach both Summer and Nicholas yourself, trust me I know what it's like trust me, if not for Qrow who knows."

"So what do I do?" Weiss questions.

"Try to get ahold of Ruby, Summer is upset thinking she has no time for her.. but we both know that isn't true, but only Ruby can change her mind, isn't she supposed to be home today?"

"Yes Father, She should be calling me soon, but I'll try to get ahold of her now."

"Good, I'll let you know if anything happens ok Weiss?"

"Ok father." Weiss hangs up as Tai does too. He sits in his desk chair and look at his old photos of his family, he chuckles to himself as he thinks back to Ruby, he waits for his next class Summer is currently in the library for study hall, she sits going over different weapons, trying to figure out her own style herself, she notices a shadow standing behind her.

"Hello June..."

"Hey.. how did you know it was me?" Summer rolled her eyes, no one else wears pumpkin Pete rabbit ears but you.."

As the girl sits next to Summer dressed in light armor with a pumpkin Pete hoodie with ears a skirt long blond hair try's to see what's she's doing.

"Hmm? Can't pick?"

"Look Arc.. you're my friend... but right now I need to think."

"Geez... what's up Summer?"

Summer sighs heavily.

"I don't know what to make... it's only the weapon that I will carry from my first day till I die."

Jane looks at her and the book. "Have you asked your mom? I mean Ruby is a legendary huntress by lots of standards! maybe she could help you, or your mother Weiss." Summer closed the book.

"My mom is busy... she don't have time to train me.. you are right on famous huntetress part, and my great Uncle Qrow has his own kids too so he's out. my grandfather is a brawler.. and my mother.. Well she has Nicholas to train since he fights more like her." She sighs sadly.

"So no one you can go to?"

Summer look down and doesn't look up. "Only one person I wanted to ask... and she's always busy..." June pats her friend on the back, Summer stands up and walked away leaving June there alone.

—Miles away, deep into vale —

Red rose petals flutter though the air as another grimm is cut down to size, the now legendary reaper of grimm herself Ruby Rose puts on a demonstration for new Recruits as they watch her in action while Patrolling the area.

"Now that Is how you take down grimm, any more questions?" Ruby turns to the rookies, one raised his hand. "Yes you? Got a question?"

"Um yes, , how do you handle being a parent and a hunter?" Ruby gave the young man a soft smile.

"It's not easy, you gotta love what you do, gotta love the people around you. I've been a hunter for over twenty years and have seven children, one adopted. I've tried to give them all the time I can, and remember, happy house, happy spouse so always bring home gifts and sweets." She smirks as a bell rings for change in shifts, the rookie get up and head to their positions and Ruby heads heads back to the base to hand in her report, while walking she checks her scroll.

"Crap... I forgot to turn it back on, Well hope I didn't miss much." Soon as she turns it back on she get missed calls from her dad and Weiss.

"Guess called Weiss first, then dad" she stops and calls Weiss as she quickly picks up.

"RUBY! WE FORGOT ABOUT SUMMER!" Ruby felt she was gonna need a hearing aid in the very near future.

"Weiss! Calm down... How did we forget about Summer?"

"Let me ask you this first, Ruby when are you gonna start practicing with Summer so she can learn to fight and help her forge her weapon.."

Ruby seemed puzzled to say the least. "Why love? I'm sent in for new few weeks off, we can start planing next week, then we can still have time to train them forge her weapon and still practice with it for the week."

"Ruby you dolt... it's this week! She's expected to make a weapon today, then use it next week! You haven't trained her at all, taught her or even talked to her about her options."

Ruby fell against a tree and felt like such a horrible mother, she could only imagine how hurt her little Summer was. "Oh dust... that was this week? She hasn't told me anything, Has she said anything to you?"

"No Ruby... but your dad called.. Summer is pretty down, I must not have noticed cause if this stupid meeting, but she needs you Ruby you're the one she wants there." Ruby sighed and knew what she had to do now.

"I'll be on the first ship home, I'm not gonna let her down. Let me drop off my report and I'll be home."

"Be safe Ruby, I love you and see you soon"

Ruby smiled "love you too Weiss, see you later" Ruby hangs up and races back to base, dropping off her report, then makes her way back to patch fast as she can so she can get to her little petal.

—back at signal Academy—

Summer is sitting by herself in the grass, looking at her scroll. School is almost over, she waits for her next class, as Nicholas walks over and sits beside her with his lunch, he eats it beside her.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Summer replies

"Oh I don't know... sitting alone just looking at your scroll.."

"Nothing" she looks to him then goes back to her scroll.

"What is wrong? Just tell me Summer..." she pushed her brother with a hard shove knocking him over and his chocolate milk.

"Leave me alone..."

Once he gets back up, he moves next to her again.

"Tell me or I'm calling mom.."

"Fine.. I'm just Jealous.. "

"Jealous? For what?" Summer looks away and refuses to speak anymore. Nicholas rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath. He tackles her. "Summer.. right now.. speak." Summer clears her throat.

"I'm jealous mother helped you ok! I'm jealous mom and Mother helped Louise, and here I am, this was the biggest moment of my life, I thought mom would be really exciting to start teaching me combat.."

Nicholas lets her up and shakes his head. "You are such a dolt, mom probably forgot... you ever think of that? Mom is a really famous hunter, she's a hero Summer,she has to protect more then just us. Mother only has to run SDC then she's home with us, that's the only reason I had time to train Summer. Mom is a huntress and mother is a President of a billion lien dollar company, she's home every night, mom doesn't get that all the time." Summer sits back up right and looked up to the sky and watched the clouds float by, she didn't really think about that, perhaps it wasn't Ruby didn't want to spend time with her but just forgot, She knew her mom loved her maybe it was just her jealousy that got the better of her, She felt like a real jerk now.

"Maybe you're right Nicholas.." not wanting to let him feel too high and mighty Summer felt some teasing was in order "so how's your relationship with Rochelle? You two kiss yet?" He blushes brightly.

"W-We are d-doing w-well! T-thank you very m-much and it's n-none of your b-business!." He blushes brighter as Summer laughs at him and stands up. "Come on bro.. time to get ready for the last class of the day.."

Bell rings right on time Signifying everyone to head back to class, Summer helps Nicholas up and they head back to class.

"Be good sister, I'll see you after." Summer waves to her still blushing brother and he heads to his class, Summer heads to her last class of the day, weapons 101, she enters the class and sits down, as other students enter, the teacher named not to be confused with headmaster Oscar pine of beacon, he finally walks in, as he does he points to Summer.

"Me sir?" She questions

"Yes miss Rose, you are wanted in the headmasters office." The classroom fills with the childrens's gasps, seeing as how Summer is such a good kid, her getting called to the headmaster's office was strange, but she got up and headed to his office, questioning why.

"What could I have done? Guess I will see..." she sighs and opens the door but as she does her eyes light up, she sees her mom Ruby is standing there with a big smile and her arms stretched out.

"Hello my precious little girl!"

"Mom! Your home!" Summer yelled.

"Hey my precious petal, I'm so sorry I forgot about your training.." Summer hugs her tightly, Ruby runs her fingers though Summer's hair.

"It's ok mom, it's too late now anyways." Ruby smirks.

"You doubt me petal? We can find your perfect weapon in a flash."

Summer looks up to her mother confused.

"I'll Race you to the training field all we Be answered there, so last one is a rotten egg!" She smiles as Summer smiles just as brightly and nods, Summer races to the training field with her mom leaving a trail of Rose petals littering the ground.

Ruby beats Summer there, but once Summer arrives just a second slower, she finds one of each weapon type sitting, waiting for her to test, nunchucks to full on bazookas to war hammers and everything in between.

"Whoa.. what's all this?" Ruby smiles watching Summer look at each weapon with awe.

"This is what you will practice on till you find the weapon you wanna use and then we will head up to the forge to build your weapon, I already got the OK from the headmaster." Summer walked around the many different weapons, but nothing called out to her, least nothing called out to her for career use, Ruby watched her mini me look though the weapons. "Anything Summer?"

"I don't know mom... nothing calls my name..." Ruby thought for a moment, then a flash back of herself and Qrow played over in her head as she remembered Qrow Handing over harbinger to and Ruby smiled wide, She walked up to Summer just as Qrow had done for her and pulls Crescent Rose from her back holster and hands it to Summer in scythe mode.

"M-Mom? Crescent Rose?" Summer takes it from her gently and feels the weight, she swings it around in scythe mode flawlessly.

"Wow... mom this feels... right." Ruby watched with pride, watching the next generation in motion as tears form in her eyes.

Summer moves like a figure skater does on ice, she slashed the training field dummies, she makes quick work of them, she finishes and with an air spin cutting another in half and landing gracefully.

Ruby claps and smiles so full of pride you'd think she'd burst at the seams "Summer! That was amazing! When did you learn that!" She runs up to her daughter and holds her tight, spinning her around.

"I learned it from you mom." Ruby stops and looked down to her little 4'9 daughter. "Mom... you're my hero, I've always wanted to be just like you, i wanted to be a hunter like you, I've watched every recording of your exhibition matches, you're the greatest hunter in the world of remnant, and I'm so proud to be your daughter."

Ruby couldn't express the happiness and love in her heart, she just hugged her Daughter tighter, "my precious petal I'm so sorry.." she lets go and knees down to look her daughter face to face. "You don't have to be like me, you need to be you, I'm already so proud to be your mom Summer, and with what I just seen, you will be a great huntress."

"You mean that mom?" Ruby smiles to her daughter.

"Yes, your a real chip off the old block Summer, like watching me when I first forged Crescent rose, Every weapon was fun and I enjoyed them, but something about uncle Qrow's harbinger just made me feel right, like I was born to weld one." It hits Summer like a stack of bricks, She now knew why she couldn't pick, she knew the answer all along she just didn't see it.

"I got it mom! I know what I wanna forge!" Summer yells at the top of her lungs, Ruby lets her go and stands up excited.

"Then let's go! we got a lot of training to do, and I have the week off." Ruby stated proudly, though she was gonna have to give old Ironwood a call... that didn't matter, what did was her daughter.

Summer smiles happily as she hands Crescent Rose back to her mom, they race to the forge, reaching it in no time flat, as the headmaster sits with taiyang.

"There are two of my favorite girls, from the looks of it Summer, you have an idea?" Ruby smiles and puts her hand on Summer's head as she gives a nod full confidence.

The headmaster, a tall and well spoken British gentleman type man walks towards Summer.

"Summer Rose-schnee, are you ready to forge your weapon?" She nods again, then looks back to Mom and grandpa with the famous toothy Rose grin.

"Mom, I'm fine now so please wait I want to surprise you." Ruby smiles and stays put as The headmaster opens the door and she enters, being trained each student is taught to work the forge themselves, to know how to repair and maintain weapon is one of the top priorities of a Hunter, Ruby full of confidence in her child waits, her father pulls Ruby close.

"Glad to see you back sweetie." Ruby Hugged her dad tight.

"Glad to be back, just wish I remembered this, I could have been helping her With plans for weeks."

"Ruby don't worry, she's got a great head on her shoulders, a great family and two loving parents, you may have been late to the party but you are here now." Tai reassured his daughter, they sit and wait for summer to emerge.

After about two hours, the door opens, Summer walks out and with a swipe of her arm The headmaster, Ruby and Taiyang see a beautifully crafted white and black painted scythe, only this one is dual bladed much like Marie's original life and death but much more modern, she Twirls it one handing easily and it swaps to compact Rifle mode then swaps to sniper mode keeping one of the blade by the rifle barrel to combat the recoil and then swaps back to scythe mode and splits it into two separate scythes, one with the gun barrel on top and the other with a shot gun barrel hidden in the top of that one. she reforms it into scythe mode then portable gun mode and both blades disappear flawlessly as she straps it to her back, Runt walks up first, her eyes welling with tears.

"So mom... how did Twilight Rose look?" Ruby smiles and hugs her.

"Looks very good my little petal, it's a beautiful weapon."

"Thanks mom, I got the name cause of grandma Summer."

"What do you mean petal?"

"I mean I do wear a cloak like hers, I'm named after her and ever since you gave me this cloak last year I've felt close to her, and when You handled Crescent Rose, I imagined her and the idea just came to me."

"Well your grandma would be very honor I'm sure my little petal."

The headmaster master walks over, and smiles. "We will expect great things from you miss Rose, I hope to see how far you and Twilight Rose will go." She smiles as he holds his hand out she's shakes it.

"Thank you sir I will do my my best!" He smiles and leaves Taiyang, Ruby and Summer to leave together.

"Come on Summer, Lets get your brother and head home, after we eat we can start our training, but don't you think for a minute I'm gonna take it easy on you, after all I'm training the next generation, you to protect the world for your own children, I need you to know what I might say is only to teach you and prepare you for what's to come are you ready to become the next Grimm Reaper?." Summer smiles and pulls Twilight Rose from its holster and Ruby pulls Crescent Rose from hers as they cross scythes.

Summer full of confidence now smiles, this was what she has dreamed of, training with Ruby and she was gonna give her mom all she had, and with proud voice Summer replies "I'm ready mom!"


	3. Chapter 3 the date

A/N: well here's a new one shot, I hope you like it, um this is mainly about Nicholas and Rochelle from the first part of this. This is set several months later after the twins 15th birthday. So again I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter: the Date

Nicholas Rose-Schnee was standing before a full body mirror in his room, he was dressed in his finest suit, a light blue with a blue tie and white dress shirt and silver vest.

Someone knocks at the door, "it's open!" He replies as his mother Weiss enter, she's still dressed from work, wearing her normal white pant suit. "Oh hello mother, why are you home so early?" She shrugs.

"Just felt like it, wanted to try and see your mom but guess her and Summer are training." Nicholas nods as he checks himself over once more.

"They left earlier, Summer seems to really enjoy the time spent training." Weiss walks in and sits on his bed.

"What can I say, Nicholas you took to me more, Summer took to your mom." She smiles happily. "So where are you taking Rochelle?" Nicholas turns to his mother Weiss, pulling two tickets out.

"Heading to dinner first, then a movie and where where the wind takes us." Weiss smirks.

"Well, so long as your home by 11:30" he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Well... was hoping I could get midnight."

"You get trash duty for a week, deal?"

Nicholas smiles widely, "Thank you mother, it's a deal." Weiss chuckles, she then gets off the bed and hugs him.

"Be safe my petal, I'll have my scroll on." She let's go and leaves his room as he finishes up, he heads out of his room and out the front door heading straight for his family's limo.

He walks to the rear door as the driver opens it up, he smiles.

"Hello Master Nicholas, you look very nice today." Nicholas gives him a soft smile.

"Thank you very much Michael, you remember where Rochelle lives?" He nods and Nicholas jumps in and Michael shuts the door and then gets into the driver seat and heads to Rochelle's home.

After about 15 minutes the driver pulls up to Rochelle's house. Nicholas gets out after Michael the driver opens the door for him and he heads up the walk way of Rochelle's home. He knocks on the door as a very large and thick man opens it, he reminded Nicholas of Ghira Belladona but he wasn't as hairy.

"A-ah h-hello m-mister S-Stewart, l-lovely e-evening isn't I-it." Nicholas stammers out, Rochelle's father snarls at him.

"Look kid... I don't care how rich you are... hurt my daughter and I'll break you." Nicholas blushes and feels himself freeze in place, he's been spending time with Rochelle a lot, but her father still scared the crap out of him but today was her birthday so he felt he would brave it for her.

He gets pushed aside as Rochelle comes from behind him, Nicholas' jaw dropped, Rochelle was dressed in a simple black dress but it fit her form well, "daddy go back to sleep!" She yells pushing him back in the house, and stands in front of Nicholas.

"So... you like the dress? Too much?" Nicholas shakes himself free from his frozen status.

"N-no looks really beautiful!" He blushes.

He just stands there blushing, Rochelle looks behind him.

"So are we taking the limo? Or?"

"S-Sorry, right this way." He leads her to the limo as they both enter, Michael the driver shuts the door and starts the limo up and pulls away.

Nicholas sits across from her, he try's to keep his gaze from her. She sighs, flicking her bright red hair back to try and get his attention.

"So Nicky, this your mom's limo?" He looks to her then away blushing.

"C-companies, she uses it around patch for events and such."

Rochelle was starting to get annoyed now, they had been dating for months now, but they hadn't become truly official in her mind yet, Nicholas was still very shy.

She pouts now, making noises to get him to look, he still won't.

"Nicky don't you like me?" He looks to her now blushing.

"Of course I do! I just... um.."

"Just what?" He looks down and then back up.

"Just not sure why you like me.."

"Well what's not to like? You're smart, pretty much top of the class, you've been one of the nicest people I met, and well.. your eyes just.. they give me a really soothing feeling when I look at them."

"R-really?" She nods.

"I was always told the legend of the silver eyed warriors, that they were some of the best fighter ever born to slay grimm and protect the light of the world." She smiles "Nicholas I've been waiting to tell you this.."

She leans over to Nicholas, he feels himself start to do the same, they are inches away till the limo comes to a complete stop they slide to the left both falling on the floor.

"Ugh, what in the dust?" Nicholas jumps up and knocks on the glass just behind Michael the driver, He rolls it down.

"You ok back there master Nicholas?"

"Yes I am fine, So is Rochelle, but question is why in the world of Remnant did you slam on the brakes that hard?"

"Accident sir, roads blocked." Nicholas looked though the windshield a small traffic accident, he wanted to make it on time to dinner, he looks back to Rochelle who returns his gaze. "Mind walking?"

She shakes her head no, "hey Michael take the evening off we can walk." He nods to the young couple as they climb out and begins their little stroll.

They were both pretty quite till Rochelle broke the silence.

"So.. how's your training with your mother?"

"Going well, she's a strict teacher, but my mother Ruby she even tougher."

"Ruby? But she's so sweet and nice."

"Heh... yeah, well don't ask her to train you, she's a tough teacher.. but then again Summer is just like her so it might be the only way to teach her is to push her." Rochelle smiles.

"You and Adlerauge ready for exhibition match at the end of the week?"

"Well I hope so, I've been trained to weld a rapier since I was young, so basically I can't mess up at all seeing as how I'm representing the Schnee name and one day will become CEO and President of SDC one day." Rochelle nudges him with her elbow making him look down to her.

"Hey, I don't think your family name will be ruined if you make a mistake, I've met your parents remember?" She teases him.

"Yes I remember, you were the only one to know just as much as my mom and twin on weapons, I thought that game of weapon trivia would never end." Rochelle gave a soft giggle.

"Ya but it was a lot of fun, we should do it again soon." They both smile and look into each other's eyes, they keep walking till Nicholas walks straight into a telephone pole as he falls back and holds his face, "Crap! Nicky you ok!?" She knees down to him.

He's normally fair skinned like his mother Weiss, but now he was tomato red.

"I'm fine.. just ow.." Rochelle helped him up.

"You really need to watch where you walk Nicky." He try's to shrug it off, then looks up to see the restaurant they were heading too was just down the street.

"Well let's hurry up and grab some food, I'm definitely hungry." Rochelle nods and they walk around the telaphone pool and head inside, as someone watches them from across the street, is a man dressed in a trench coat, he pulls out a microphone.

"Hey boss, the Schnee brat just entered the restaurant, I'll stay close." He puts it away and watches from the shadows.

Nicholas and Rochelle get seated very quickly, even though Nicholas was only 15, his parents names opened lots of doors, and he was the one seen mostly with Weiss during Schnee dust company events.

"So... what are you ordering?" She asks Nicholas from behind her menu.

"Not sure... the steak looks good, and the triple chocolate Sunday." Nicholas was Channeling his inner Ruby making Rochelle smile.

"That sounds good, let's get that." Nicholas motions for the waiter to come over and they Order their food, Rochelle notices two men enter and take a table not far from them, but brushed it off.

"So, Rochelle hows your weapon?"

"It's good, i call it Rafiki." Nicholas scratched his head in confusion.

"Ahh... like the monkey?"

"Baboon"

"Really? Why?"

Rochelle smirks, "don't worry you will see soon" he just rests his elbow on the table and his head On his fist and smiles, he notices some men dressed in black start to take seats around them.

"You notice what I noticed?" Rochelle nods.

"Ya I got a bad feeling.."

"Well move on my mark, for now let's just pretend it's all ok." She nods again as the waiter comes out and sets their food down and he leaves them to eat, they both eat while watching their surroundings closely, a man walks up dressed in a black and sunglasses looks down at Nicholas.

"Hey kid, no funny moves and you will be ok." Nicholas looks up to him and swallows his last bit of food.

"Are you kidnapping me?" The man nods.

"Now nice and easy or your date gets it."

Nicholas smirks.

Within seconds the man is knocked out cold as white and red rose petals fall to the ground and Nicholas stands with his weapon, modeled after the weapons Winter and Weiss use he puts his left arm behind his back. His weapon called Adlerauge is a long blade rapier, with a thick hand gaurd to block strikes and protect his hand with a trigger to active any cartridge of dust that is locked in.

Some of the men all jump up as the restaurant staff get out of the way for their own safety, Nicholas smirks still and stands his ground. Two pull guns and takes aim but their guns are quickly knocked out of their hands by Nicholas using the dull edge of his weapon then using his weapon's cartridge of ice dust stabs his weapon into the ground freezing them solid.

"Hey you little punk you'll pay for that!" One or the men says as he rushes Nicholas, he gets tripped and falls hard from a pole like object.

"Hey! Don't forget about me." Rochelle smirks as she holds her weapon proudly. It looks like a thick pole a lot like Sun's own weapon, but this one folds up in two, for high power gun mode and in staff mode you do not wanna be hit with the gun end.

Nicholas smiles and rushes the other goons as he easily disarms them all and freezing them solid, Rochelle knocks a few out hard with a mock bonk on the head, she drops a couple easily, she ends up back to back with Nicholas.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a long time Nicky." He chuckled at her.

"I agree, it's not everyday you get to stop some would be abduction

Attempt." They take soon ether the goons are ether knocked out or they are frozen solid.

A large man dressed in a black pin stripped suit, carrying a cane enters last, he looks at all the men who are frozen, then sees all the ones knocked out and then turns his gaze to Nicholas and Rochelle.

"You both must be pretty tough but play time is over, now be a good little boy and come with me."

"Heh.. do you know who I am?" Nicholas questions the large man.

"Of course, you're the next in line to Run SDC, your a gold mine." Rochelle And Nicholas stay their ground.

The large man cracks his knuckles. He pulls his cane apart and reviles it was a sword.

"Last chance boy, and I won't hurt that pretty little girl of yours."

Nicholas and Rochelle both look at one another and smile and in unison.

"Try it!"

The large man rushes Nicholas and Rochelle, Nicholas uses his semblance and whips around them and come to a sliding stop, he throws his hand up as he creates white glyphs making a walk way for Rochelle to use, she runs up and jumps high and to strike the boss but as he goes to block Rochelle he didn't see Nicholas rush in and deliver as well aimed kick to the gun making him double over and Nicholas backflips and lands on his feet and Rochelle brings her weapon Rafiki down hard, cranking him with all the strength she had causing him to hit the ground face first and Nicholas slams his weapon into the ground and freezes the boss to the ground.

Nicholas smiles wiping the sweat from his forehead pushing his hair to the side, Rochelle walks over and boos him on the head gently.

"Pretty good there Schnee, you got the makings of a true leader." She smirks and he blushes.

"You were good too Rochelle." They both share a smile and they start to lean closer just before they kiss the patch PD finally bust in and weapons drawn to see all the goons taken out Rochelle and Nicholas jump away from one another.

"Whoa... you kids did this? You took out the Taixo family?" One cop said as another clapped his hands.

"Hey, that's great for us one crime family down."

Another cop walks up to Rochelle and Nicholas.

"Hey? Don't I know you?" He looks at Nicholas.

"I'm Nicholas Rose-Schnee."

"Well I'll be, the next heir to the Schnee dust company." He blushes.

"Well... can we go now? We got a movie to make." The cop nods and lets them leave, Nicholas grabs a hold of her hand and using his semblance races out with Rochelle stopping just in-front of the movie theater.

"Well here we are."

"How do you do it Nicky?" Nicholas shrugs.

"I don't know what to mean."

"Being a son of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, you acted like that wasn't your first kidnap attempt." He blushes nervously.

"Actually it wasn't..."

Rochelle blinks at him.

"Come on we got a movie to catch." He jokes pulling her towards the theater but everyone starts pouring out taking about the movie, Nicholas looks at his scroll. "Oh crap... We missed the movie, sorry.."

"For what?" Rochelle asks.

"The movie... we missed it fighting those damn goons." He says depressingly.

"So what? I had fun."

"It's... it's just I paid a friend of mine to do something special for you.." Rochelle takes his hand.

"It was a big image that said, Happy birthday Rochelle, l-lov-" he clears his this throat, "lov-love Nicholas." He blushes.

"Well... Nicky that's really nice, but do you know what I was looking forward to all night?" He thinks and looks down to her.

"Um... cake?"

"Nope this." She grabs him by his Tie and pulls him down and kisses him, sharing the first full on kiss ever for both of them.

She pulls back and grins at Nicholas' bright blush, "love you Nicky."

He blushes bright red still, "love you too Rochelle."

"Come on and take me home Nicky, I don't want my dad to complain."

"Ok grab on I'll use my semblance." She shakes her head and just holds his hand starts pulling him along.

"I don't want to go home that bad, I do wanna spend more time with you." He smiles again and walks with her.

"They talk about signal, and of future plans and of their weapons, the whole time holding hands and smiling each Time they lock eyes, his silver to her emerald green, they get to her front door and before she heads in she turns back to him.

"Hey today was really fun Nicky."

"Yeah it was, and happy birthday again and goodnight Rochelle."

"Goodnight." She smiles and leans in and they kiss once more before they both pull back and say in unison.

"I love you." The porch light goes on making Nicholas jump.

"Daddy!" She barks, looking back to Nicholas and smiles before heading back inside, Nicholas smiles and heads home by foot. He walks pretty slow thinking about how he after months he told Rochelle he loved her and to be honest he felt like he was on top of the world, making I'd home finally he opens the door to come face to face with his mother Weiss.

"Where were you young man! And why did you dismiss Michael for the night! He was to bring you home at 12! It's 12:30!" Weiss yelled.

Nicholas still smiling "sorry mother, I'll take my punishment in the morning." He gives her a kiss on the cheek "goodnight see you in the morning." Then heads up to his room, as she turns to watch him him walk to his room, she just stands there running her chin trying to figure out why he didn't protest.

"Love, don't question it like I know you are.." Weiss turns to her wife Ruby dressed in her pajamas.

"Ruby he can't be coming home when he feels like it, he's only 15.." Ruby smiles and picks Weiss up bridal style.

"Hey, let him be a kid." She kisses Weiss softly." Come on the bed is calling our name. I could use a good massage after the day of training I had with Summer." She smiles.

"Oh stop lying you dolt, I know exactly what you want." Ruby smiles and carries Weiss to bed, while Nicholas falls into his bed and sees his scroll flash from a new message, he checks it to see it's from Rochelle.

"Tonight was really fun, goodnight sweetie." He smiles and text her back.

"Goodnight to you too sweetheart." He smiles and puts his scroll away and cuddles into his pillow and falls fast asleep, knowing he's in for it tomorrow and will have to tell his parents about the kidnap attempt, so it was best he went to bed, he was in for a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 petals of the rose pt2

Chapter: like the petals of a Rose pt2

Thunder boomed and lighting strikes, Rain coming down like hail, normally someone would avoid such weather but not this night, this night all you could see was a white object rushing though the forest, cutting down trees and makeshift Grimm dummies, it moved like a banshee.

Only her boot prints in the soft mud was all that you could follow, she moved well and gracefully, cutting down the final target, the grill looked up pulling her hood back and letting the poring rain hit her, she had been training hard the past few days, she enjoyed the cooling rain and the thunder and lighting didn't bother her, her training for today was done, it was time to head home, where they would be waiting, Ruby and Weiss Rose-Schnee.

Pacing behind the front door is a very scared and very stressed Weiss Schnee, she has been unable to call her daughter Summer for hours now.

Ruby looks down from the second floor, watching Weiss and her mini panic attack.

"Snowflake, she's fine come to bed."

"I will not go to bed Ruby Rose!" She screams to Wife.

Ruby made her way down to Weiss and grabs on to her holding her tight. "Hey... she's our child she's fine."

"She's been gone all day!" Weiss Barked

"Weiss, she's practicing for the test on Saturday."

"H-how can you not worry! Our fifteen year old daughter is out there past midnight and you tell me basically not to worry!?" Weiss growled, truth was Ruby wasn't worried cause Summer was a exceptional huntress and being both Ruby and Weiss' child, Ruby felt no need to worry about her one of their little petals.

"Sweetheart, have faith in her..."

"I worry.. she's too much like you." Weiss replies to Ruby as Ruby just held her tightly.

"Fine, guess I'll make us some coffee." Ruby lets go of Weiss and heads to the kitchen as Weiss continues her pacing.

As the rain came down, Summer's mind was elsewhere, she had been training hard but a recent dream had been bugging her, in her dream she had seen something they sent chills down her spine, she shudders thinking about it. She walks till she sees the lights of a diner and walks in and takes a booth, a waitress walks to her and Summer looks up to met her gaze, it was a woman who's know Summer for a few years since Yang and Blake used to bring Summer and Nicholas there all the time growing up.

"Hey darling, isn't a bit late for you to be out?" Summer shrugs and takes the menu.

"I'll be fine, how's the burgers?"

"The usual?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up Sum." The waitress said and slipped off to cook up the Summer special, while Summer just looked out the window.

"This seat taken?" Summer looks up and sees Qrow with his normal sly smile and arms folded across his chest.

"Oh, Uncle Qrow." He smirks.

"That's all your gonna say to me?" He sits down and Summer goes back to the window. "How's your training going kiddo?" Summer just sighs.

"Summer?"

"Yes.." she replies looking back to her uncle.

"Are you ok?"

"Just... thinking..."

"Of?" Qrow questions.

"My mom.." Summer replied and said nothing else.

"Ruby or Weiss?"

"My mom Ruby." Qrow was actually puzzled, he watched her to see if he could pick up any hints from her body language.

"Why? Something wrong?" Summer looked back to her uncle.

"I'm scared..." the waitress sets Summer's double bacon burger down then her drink and goes to ask Qrow for what he wants but he declines and she leaves.

"Spill it Summer, what are you scared of."

"I'm scared of losing my mom.."

"What made you think of this?"

"Just a dream I had this morning, just been thinking." She bites Into her burger and Qrow smirks.

"I don't know if I should call you Ruby jr or Summer jr." Summer looked at him puzzled.

"I am a Summer jr... in a sense." She replies quickly.

"I mean your mom had the same dreams, With me and your grandma did as well, it's not so much losing your mom Sum, it's surpassing your teacher, the fear of losing someone you look up to."

"Really? My mom and grandma had the same dreams?"

"Oh most definitely, has the training been hard?"

"Yeah, mom is a lot stricter as a teacher then a parent."

Qrow chuckled, he remembered his time training Ruby, she was so bad when she started, she made so many mistakes but kept trying and trying each day growing in skill and ability, now Ruby is a huntress of legendary standing and starring at Summer made Qrow laugh again at the cycle starting again.

"Uncle? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, now Summer I got to ask, are you ready for Saturday?"

Summer set her burger down and nodded. "I'm ready, just been lost in thought today over my dream."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Well... it starts off with me and my mom on a hunt together, we are tracking a wyvern.. just this one is twice the size of a normal one and I get over confident and rush in, mom sees my mistake and jumps in saving me but not before the wyvern can attack... my mom takes the hit and.." Summer stops taking and looks to her plate with her half finished burger.

"She dies in your dream kiddo?"

"Yeah... she does and it's all my fault."

Qrow let out a sigh and patted Summer on the head, "kid.. that's just a dream.. you need to realize who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you come from hunter royalty almost, you have schnee blood in you, you are the daughter of The reaper of patch, daughter of the head of SDC and you're a silver eyed warrior, you have a much better head start then most other hunters."

"I know that uncle.. just can't shake the thought of losing my mom, or messing up while in the field."

"Kid, do you know what your mom says about you to everyone?" Summer shakes her head no, "she says her little Summer is gonna be the greatest scythe welder in all of Remnant one day, she beams with pride when ever she talks about you."

Summer felt a smile creep across her face.

"Smiling again? Looks good on you Short-stack, guessing your feeling better now?"

"A little bit, why are you in town uncle?"

"Well.. you know what's Tomorrow is... anyways, you ready to go home?"

"Soon as I finish this burger." She chuckles.

Few miles from the dinner, at the Rose-Schnee mansion Weiss has fallen asleep in Ruby's lap and she's rubbing Weiss's head. Ruby smiles at her sleeping wife, she hears the front door open as she sees Summer try's to sneak in, tip toeing in thinking she's victorious till she hears Ruby clear her throat and Summer freezes up, looking over to the couch in the foyer to see Ruby and she motions for her to come over to her, Summer walks over holding her head down.

"Got any excuse for coming home late?"

"Um... I've been home the whole time.."

"Sit" Ruby says pointing to a chair across from her, Summer sits down. "Spill it petal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Qrow messaged me." Ruby slyly replies.

"Fine, I just had a dream about you, it just really depressed me."

"It depressed you? Why?"

"In my dream... I caused you to get killed."

"That all? You let that worry you?"

"Well... yeah, I mean it was during a hunt... so... I guess it is a silly thought..."

Ruby smiles, "it is, you need to stop worrying Summer you're very skilled, you haven't had Twilight Rose long, but you have shown great promise with it, I just wish I was with you today, but I had to be with maxi and willow today."

"I know mom, I don't know why I was so upset today... guess maybe it's cause of tomorrow."

"I know my precious petal, but you also just question yourself too much, it's late perhaps you should go to bed, we can talk in the morning." Summer smiles and hugs her mom goodnight and heads to her room, Ruby keeps rubbing Weiss' head. "You are pretty convincing Weiss, but you don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore." Weiss chuckles and sits up stretching.

"Didn't want to interrupt you and Summer, like how you do for me and Nicholas."

"Cause Nicholas responses more to you, after all he fights like you and Summer like me. Anyways time for bed, come on." Ruby and Weiss get off of the couch and start heading to their room, and hop into bed and settle In.

soon the light of a brand new day awakens the Rose-Schnee mansion, Summer sits up in her bed stretching, she yawns and hops out of bed, in her pajamas she heads down stairs to the kitchen to see her family, Weiss is feeding baby Sophie, Willow and Maxi eating cereal and discussing different manga and Nicholas is reading the business section and finally Cotton and Louise looking at the comic sections of the newspaper, but Ruby is no where to be seen.

"Hey.. where's mom?" Weiss looks up to her.

"Exactly where you'd think she'd be petal, we will be on the way, but think you should go on ahead." Summer smiled and nods and grabs a few breakfast bars and runs up to change and head out to met with Ruby. She races and within a few minutes she comes to a Clift, she sees a red cloak and a red cape flowing in the wind, their owners Ruby and Qrow stand infront of a head stone with Ruby laying down a bouquet of White roses and Taiyang beside them.

Summer walks up and stands between them, Summer leans down and kisses the stone. "Happy birthday grandma Summer." She stands up and Ruby puts an arm around her and pulls her close and leans against her daughter.

"Hey, glad to see you sweetie." Ruby says to her daughter as Qrow smiles.

"Where is everyone else?" Summer asks Ruby.

"On their way, your grandpa thought it would be better to come early, but not everyone is a early riser" Ruby chuckled.

"Right mom." Summer chuckled too.

"Well sounds like everyone's here now." The four of them turn around to Yang,Blake and their kids and Weiss with her and Ruby's kids and winter with a boy about ten years old with black hair and red eyes, the boy walks up to Qrow.

"Father..."

"Heh.. yes John?"

"Why must we be here so early..."

"Just pay your respects kid, and try to loosen up will ya?" Qrow ruffles his hair and he sighs in embarrassment, Winter puts a hand on john's shoulder and walks with him and the others as they gather around Summer's stone.

"So.. who's saying it this year?" Tai questions, Summer puts her hand up.

"I will." Tai grins as his granddaughter Summer walks closer to her grandmother's stone and clears her throat to recite Her grandmothers favorite poem as everyone bowed their heads.

"Tis the last rose of summer,

Left blooming alone;

All her lovely companions

Are faded and gone;

No flower of her kindred,

No rosebud is nigh,

To reflect back her blushes,

And give sigh for sigh.

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!

To pine on the stem;

Since the lovely are sleeping,

Go, sleep thou with them.

Thus kindly I scatter,

Thy leaves o'er the bed,

Where thy mates of the garden

Lie scentless and dead.

So soon may I follow,

When friendships decay,

And from Love's shining circle

The gems drop away.

When true hearts lie withered,

And fond ones are flown,

Oh! who would inhabit

This bleak world alone?"

Ruby pulls her daughter close and stands beside her, hugging her tight. "That was beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks mom.." soft smile.

"I'm not leaving you like my mom did Petal, I want you to know that."

"M-mom what are You taking about?"

"I've been thinking.. bout your dream, it's cause I'm your teacher and your mom." She kisses the top of Summer's head. "You're scared cause you've seen me and how losing my mom affected me, but petal even if something happens, I promise I won't leave you, my mom never left me and I'm never leaving you, I'll always be right here beside you, cheering you on." Summer smiles and hugs her mom as Weiss hugs the both of them.

"Mother?" Summer giggles "what are you doing?"

"Hey don't have room for me?"

Ruby chuckles, "always love."

"Hey you three! Are we eating at my house?" The three look back to Tai and the others,

The laugh and let go, "yes dad we are." Ruby replies and they all start the short track to Tai's house, there is a cake and lots of food and things to drink, the younger kids guzzle down soda and the older ones eat regular food and less soda, Tai and Ruby pulls Summer from their little family father to take her into the back room, Tai hands Summer a white box.

"What's this grandpa?"

"Open it and find out, your mom and I think you should have it."

Summer slowly opens the box, she sets the lid down and pulls out a white hooded cloak, with a red inside, and a new black combat outfit a lot like Ruby's original and Her grandma Summer's but hers has traces of white and red.

"Wow, mom it's beautiful, where did you find the new cloak?"

"It was your grandma Summer," Tai replied and gently takes it. "It.. was her last one, being white dirt just shows up so easily." He joked

"This is really grandma's? But mom why didn't you wear it?" Summer questions her mother.

"Didn't fit my color scheme, but fits yours."

"Thank you guys, it means a lot." She stands up and hugs her mhm and her grandfather Tai.

"Well, lets go kids, I'm sure by now everyone wants cake and this year I g-" red and white rose petals "got chocolate... those girls I swear.." Tai walks out and on the dining room table Qrow has set up a picture of Summer and a large cake, once Tai is in position, as a family they singhappy birthday and Yang and Ruby blow out the candles for their mother and divide the cake up amongst the family.

Summer eventually slips off from her grandfathers and goes back to her grandmother stone, to watch the sun set beside her stone.

"I knew I'd find you here." Summer turns around to see Ruby walking up and taking a spot right beside her and watches the sun set too.

"As a little girl I'd always come to here and watch the sunset with my mom, now I'm doing it with you, life is pretty cool sometimes."

"Yeah I guess so mom."

"You excited for the test?"

"I wasn't at first.. but now I am." Summer replies, Ruby stands up and pulls Crescent Rose from its holder, Summer tilts her head in confusion.

"Come at me." Ruby grins and Summer stands up and pulls her Weapon out Twilight Rose and both scythe welders smile at each other, and in a burst of floral delight, rose petals scatter as sounds of metal clashing and sparks flying fills the forest, the two Grimm reapers of the Rose-Schnee family spar for a coupe hours, till Weiss yells for them it's time to go, Ruby and Summer both lay on the ground, their weapons held tightly in their hands both try to sit up,

"I think.. I think you're ready my petal." Ruby manages to say while panting and Summer gives a soft chuckle between the panting.

Weiss walks over to them and looks down at the two of them, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

"Are you two serious..."

They just giggled.

Weiss just Sighs, they stand up using their weapons and finally catch their beaths as Weiss points to towards Tai's house and they both nervously walks towards the cabin with Weiss following close by.

Eventually they all head home and settle in for the night, for tomorrow was the big day for Summer, the sun rises and the Rose-Schnree house mansion fills with excitement, Willow She maxi make banners for their siblings and cousin, Louise and Cotton grab the cameras and Ruby and Weiss make sure to grab the youngest children so they don't get lost in the confusion, they pack up quickly and head to the signal exhibit arena, where Summer and Nicholas are waiting, Nicholas goes first, he does exceptionally well, then their cousin Cubby Xiao long, then a few other students, and Nicholas' girlfriend Rochelle, now it was Summer's turn as she gripped her scythe tightly.

"Now! Everyone get ready for the last signal academy freshmen, Summer Rose!" Rang the announcers voice, as Summer walks out into the arena, her hood was up and she was wearing her grandmother's cloak and her new battle clothes. She looked up to the arena stands and seen her family, Tai had a banner that read "you can do it my little grandchild!" Qrow was waving a small flag with the letters S&N on it with winter and their son John giving a thumbs up and Willow and Maxi's banner said "Go S&N" and Yang and Blake held up a sign that said "you can do this!" But for her the most embarrassing one was the one Weiss and Ruby held up.

"You can do it! We love you! Petal!"

Summer grins and prepares as the non-lethal drones, armed with washable paint balls come out and take aim.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" And with that Summer Speeds into the group of drone and using single blade mode slices and dices three in half, one behind her takes aim but she back flips over it and dodges it completely, she splits Twilight Rose into its two separate halves and Yanks that drone down and using the other half with the gun shots it in the head and then watches as the drones surround her.

She quickly puts her scythe back into one piece and with both blades out and using her semblance goes for the closet one and goes for the head, then using her trigger fires off a shot taking out one on her right and using the resulting recoil to launcher her self to the one in the left and cutting it half sliding across the ground she hears the other drone guns fire and I'm a flash of Rose petals she's gone dodges the shots, the drones look up and see the scythe in rifle mode and fires off three quicks powerful shots making her back flip in the air landing on her two feet.

She looks up to see more coming, she quickly reloads and rushes in again, this time she goes for the one closet to the front she cuts its arms so it drops the gun and then she jumps up kick the droid back and stands on it as she fires off more shots taking out the last coupe of droids or so she thinks, as some new ones approach and one is a boss Droid, it's four times the size of a standard droid, so Summer thinks it's for all or nothing she turns and runs then spins around and charges at the last group of droids, they fire off all their rounds but Summer dodges then just before she used the force of her rifle to force her straight up in the air.

She fires off five rapid shit and taking out five and leaving six more, one being the boss droid, she lets her self free fall now, and just before she lands she swings her scythe landing one around the neck, she spins around and kicks the one beside this droid as twilight Rose's blade cleanly severs the head off of the Droid it's body falls as Summer eyes down the last four of the droids, she prepares for counter attack, patiently she waits then they rush her, she runs and jumps over them behind the boss droid she detaches twilight Rose into its two parts as she uses one end to make a gash in the back of the boss droid and shoves the other end inside of the gash and pulls the trigger shooting though the boss droid she takes out the remains three and then spins and with the top end of twilight Rose hooks into the neck of the droid yanking her self up over it in a flip flip and using the last round fires a shot into the head of the boss drop resulting recoils sends her back but quickly goes back to full scythe mode and using the tip blade slams it into the ground to stop herself.

The arena is quite, Summer puts her hood down, cheering soon rings out and Ruby and Weiss are screaming their heads off and Nicholas and the rest of her family are cheering loudly too, Summer smiles widely.

All except for Tai, who has tears in his eyes, for a second he hears a soft sweet voice behind him speak.

"I'm so proud of her Tai.."

"I am too Sweetheart..." Tai wipes a tear from his eye.

"And with that! We end the exhibition! We have seen some amazing hunters and huntress in the making! I'm sure we will be hearing about this years class for years to come!" Summer smiles, it's faint but she feels as if someone or something puts their hand on her shoulder as she turns to look, she sees a single white and red rose petals flutter down and into her out stretched hand, and she to hears a voice speak softly.

"Amazing petal.." Summer looks around but figures it must be her mind playing tricks on her. She puts Twilight Rose back in it's holder and heads out of the arena and back to her family, after her family dog pile they head home and Klein having been use to the Rose-Schnee clan's habit of bringing the entire family home for dinner by now he had prepared to feed a family of well over forty just Incase.

Hours after dinner Summer lays on the flat roof of their mansion looking up to the stars, with her mother Ruby.

"You did really amazing today sweetie, I mean really amazing."

"I know mom.. I know, you've told me multiple times." She giggled.

"That dream still bothering you?" Ruby asks.

"Nah... I think it was a mix nervousness from the exhibition match, and my own insecurities in my abilities mom, there was no reason for me to be so down, but I was for no reason."

"There was a reason petal."

"You think so?"

"Yup" Ruby reply's With her normal 'P' popping.

"You don't want to see me go, till you can beat my high score in ultimate hunters 5 I bet!" Ruby loudly joked and Summer just giggled.

"No mom, that's not it.. I just want you to live a really long time."

"Not to worry my little petal, I will be here for a long time, promise."

The mother and daughter continued to look towards the night sky, Summer smiles watching the peaceful sky.

"Hey mom, thank you."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Just being my mom." Ruby smiled and stood up and helped pull Summer up.

"Well, as your mom it's my duty, and cause I love you my little petal." She walks to the door that lead down stairs, "as your mother too it's my job to say it's bed time."

Summer pouts a bit but doesn't argue, she follows and Ruby stops her.

"Hey, tomorrow lets invite tony over, he's home form break tomorrow right?" He can celebrate with us. Sound good?"

Summer hugged her tight.

"Your the best mom! Love you!" She zips off to her room to get to bed soon as she could leaving Ruby to chuckle, Ruby feels something warm around her as she remembered the last time she felt this feeling, she turns to look behind herself one last time.

"I hope you liked watching your grandchildren today mom... they all wanna make you proud, as do I." She smiles and heads down the steps and to her room with her loving Wife to settle in for the night,

"What took you so long Ruby?" Winter asks preparing for bed.

"Star gazing with Summer, Sorry love"

"It's ok," Weiss replies getting into bed with Ruby.

"Well, now the next thing on our list."

"I know Ruby... Louise's wedding.."

"Yup.. so we better get some sleep." Weiss starts cuddling with Ruby. It doesn't take long till the mansion's residents are fast asleep.

Summer laying in bed smiles, she dreams of slaying Grimm, eating candy and cookies and being on the just as amazing as Ruby one day.

A/N: hey everyone, so the idea for this came from red like roses the song from RWBY, and some things I've gone though. I've seen things. but main purpose of this chapter was I wanted to try and do feeling, I wanted to connect three generations of Ross women and still keep Summer close. Just know a lot of this added is from my own experiences. When I graduated high school, I was only the second in my family to do so, and when I was walking up on stage, strangely I shoved my left hand in my pocket, now that don't sound weird but when I did a mental image of my grandfather popped in and at the same time my grandma was hiking onto my grandfather's wedding ring when she swear she heard him say "he did it." I was very close to my grandfather and when he past it broke me... anyway enough sad Just hope you all like this, so far proud to say I have 10 faves atm and makes me feel very happy, if you like this please drop a review if not then please don't lol. And happy to report I'm doing a bit better, hope you all are doing well.


	5. Chapter 5 day James was born

Chapter: 5 Day James was born.

A/N: hey everyone, I've been working on a few other chapters, but felt like posting this one, I want to apologize for any problems you find, I try to do more with each chapter I post so you all can get my very best for your own enjoyment, I've been re-reading this so far, I think I'm good, but I do these on my phone so I'm sure I missed something lol, anyways I hope you find enjoyment in this, just I need to work on playing younger OCs I feel and happy news volume 7 will be released in November, so let's hope we see some WhiteRose, as you can tell since this fic is all about whiterose and their children made by me, it's my one true ship lol, so fingers crossed. Anyways have a good day everyone and if you like this, a fave follow or review would be greatly appreciated and just shows me i do make decent content lol, but some of the things Weiss says in the story I just want to tell you all she doesn't tell James everything lol just Incase you all are wondering.

It was an average Saturday in the Rose-Schneee mansion, most of the kids were busy, Louise and her fiancé Cotton were away with Cotton's parents for the weekend, Nicholas was out with his girlfriend Rochelle and Summer was with her boyfriend tony training, And even Willow and Maxi were away at a play date with Ren and Nora's kids, this leaving James to play alone today, since his only other sibling was Sophie, but she was only a few months old, so that wasn't too helpful.

He was sitting the play room digging though his toy bin.

"Nothing to play with..." he sighs and decides to see if his parents would wanna play with him. He walks into one of the living rooms and sees Ruby laying on the couch, in her comfy house clothes, with her arm drapped over Weiss and Ruby is holding her close, they fell asleep as they were watching Tv and relaxing.

"Mommy?" Weiss opens an eye, and smiles.

"Hey sweetie, something wrong?"

"Can you play with me?" James asks softly.

"Sure, sweetie just give me a second." Weiss slips free from Ruby, as Weiss was doing her best not to wake her, Ruby had just gotten back from a week long mission, so to say she was tired was an understatement, Weiss plants a kiss on Ruby's head before leaving the room to play with James, she sits down with James, "so sweetie, what do you wanna play?"

"Um... catch?"

"Ah.. sweetie, I'm not the best to play that with." Weiss replies blushing as she remembered the last time she tried that, she was graceful but catching ball for some reason wasn't her thing.

"Oh..." he thinks for a moment, "Well... what do you want to do mommy?"

"We can color sweetie."

"I don't feel like it." James replies.

"Video games?" Weiss asks to which James shakes his head.

"No." He replies, he knew Weiss wasn't the real gamer, cause Ruby was.

Weiss thinks about it, then a idea pops in her head.

"Sweetie how about a story?"

"A story...? Ok what story?" James questions.

"How about the day you were born? It was quite a day, tad bit boring but still, we actually at the time thought you were gonna be a girl."

He sits down in front of his mother, "what? How and what happened?"

Weiss clears her throat, "Well... let me start at the beginning and you will see." Weiss smiles and James waits patiently.

"Well.. all started nine years ago, on a cold day In atlas."

—nine yrs ago in atlas—

A very pregnant Weiss is all dressed up as she puts her make up on, Ruby is fixing her red tie and straightening her black suit out and her hair, which was now longer and she let it grow to just past her shoulders. They were staying at a very fancy hotel in atlas, for a huge fundraiser Weiss had set up, Summer, Maxi and Willow were currently back in patch with Taiyang.

"Hey Weiss you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean Ruby?" Weiss turns to face Ruby.

"Well... you are due any day now, and here we are going to a fundraiser... during a snow storm warning..." Ruby says with a tone filled with concern.

"Ruby we can't blow this off, I've worked way too hard to organize this." Ruby frowns. "Do not give me that look Ruby Rose, I told you we were doing this."

"Yeah Yeah... that's what you said when you wanted to get pregnant with Willow." Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Don't Yeah Yeah me! Ruby Rose you are married to a very influential woman, and as such my Rose, you must learn to deal with it." She turns back to her mirror to finish her very light make up, Ruby walks over to her.

Ruby wraps her arms around her waist and rest her head on Weiss' shoulder. "Why are you putting so much make up on?"

"Because I want to look beautiful, why else?"

"you already look beautiful, Snowflake you are the single most beautiful woman in the world and I'm lucky to call you mine." Ruby hugs her tight causing Weiss to blush bright red from embarrassment.

"R-Ruby!" Blushing still as Ruby laughs at the very flustered Weiss, Nicholas walks in with his small white suit and blue tie. He was 6 but Weiss had begun grooming him to lead SDC so she had begun brining Nicholas with her to all events.

"What are you doing?" Ruby turns to Nicholas and picks him up.

"Hey buddy, and nothing you should worry about." She smiles and holds him.

Weiss feels a small pain, but shrugs it off. She has been pregnant three times before so she should know when she's in labor she thought.

"Hey Weiss? You ok there Snowflake?" Ruby asks again as Weiss waves her hand.

"I'm fine stop asking!"

"O-okay." She nervously replies, Nicholas chuckles at Ruby's reaction.

"Hey, think that's funny? How's this for funny?" She begin to tickle him making little Nicholas laugh loudly and giggling.

"Hey you two! We gotta get going." Weiss yells, still clearly flustered, but thinking how great a parent Ruby is.

"Oh... sorry Snowflake, ill stop." Ruby holds Nicholas and smiles. "You are a beautiful young man you know that?" Nicholas frowns.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome!" Making Ruby chuckle as she loved to tease her son.

Weiss finished her make up and stands up, "Come on you goofball it's time to go." She says to Ruby and she nods in acknowledgement, Weiss leaves the room first followed by Ruby and Nicholas, they leave the hotel and catch a cab to the atlas music hall, where all the important clients of Weiss' were waiting to met up with the heiress and her future successor.

They pull up to the event, Ruby gets out first and helps Weiss out, then Nicholas jumps out, thousands of flash bulbs go off as they take the same amount of pictures, Weiss was heiress to the SDC fortune, a hero of Remnant, and a very well loved daughter of atlas, and the fact her spouse was Ruby Rose another great hero of Remnant and now regarded as one the greatest huntress of her time, if not the greatest, and being so high now in general Ironwoods respects made them a in a term a power coupe. Nicholas was shy at first but Ruby picks him up and locks her arm around Weiss.

"Hey it's ok, don't be shy my petal." She flashes her toothy grin making Nicholas calm down as they walked the red carpet.

General Ironwood was the first to greet them, "Weiss and Ruby, good to see you two, and Nicholas has gotten big." Nicholas blushes.

"Yes, he's six now." She smiles "Nicholas say hello to general Ironwood." He blushes still.

"H-hello General." The General smiles.

"He definitely looks like you , though don't you have more children? I thought they would come."

"Yes, we have our five, our adopted daughter you know of, Nicholas' twin Summer and our two youngest, and only Nicholas wanted to come I'm afraid." Ruby mumbles

"Probably because it's boring..."

"What miss Rose?" General Ironwood asked as Ruby quickly covered her ass.

"Oh nothing! Just talking to myself." She joked, to which Ironwood bought as the truth.

"Well, Weiss please come with me I have some people I'd like you to meet." Weiss nods and begins to follow, but stops and takes Nicholas from Ruby.

"Almost forgot my little petal, you coming Ruby?" Ruby shakes her head no, and Weiss gives her a quick kiss and follows Ironwood as Ruby heads to craft table full of food for guest and grabs some cookies, happily munching away.

Nicholas watches all the people and try's to hide, Weiss smiles and pats his back.

"What's wrong my little petal?"

"N-nothing"

"Nicholas.."

"Lots of people." Weiss smiles and holds him, Ironwood turns to Weiss once he reaches a group of older women, one is very elegant and graceful.

"Miss Charlotte, I'd like to introduce you to Weiss Rose-Schnee, and her son and one of the heir to the SDC company, Nicholas Rose-Schnee."

The older elegant woman smiles and Weiss bows best she can with Nicholas and her pregnant stomach, "very nice to met you miss Charlotte."

"Like wise -Schnee, I've been waiting a long time to met you, I actually did business with you Grandfather, just before your father took over."

Weiss sighed, "I didn't have a father... I had a master, but that is very interesting you knew my grandfather."

"Yes.. he's the reason I stopped my business with you, but with Ironwood here I've decided start business with your company again."

"Thank you, General Ironwood has been a great friend to the family, and assist to SDC." Weiss smiled, as the older woman looked at Nicholas, she pulled a peice of candy out and handed it to him.

"Such a handsome young man, he looks like your grandfather, what's his name? Did you say Nicholas like your grandfather?"

Weiss smiled "yes his name is Nicholas William Rose-Schnee." Nicholas started eating the piece of Candy happily.

"Oh how adorable he is, so how many children do you have?"

"Well, currently we have five, my adopted daughter Louise Rose-Schnee, my twins Summer and Nicholas here, and my two little girls Willow and Maxi, and my sixth will be Sophie Rey Rose Schnee." Weiss puts a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Oh? One boy and four girls?" She questioned.

"Well Yes, my wife Ruby was hoping for another Boy, since my little Nicholas here is clung to me, she just wants a mama's boy too, since our daughter Summer is the only one who really clings to her, she gets a tad bit jealous I have four of the five." Weiss chuckled.

"Well where is your Wife, I heard she's a very friendly person, and a top notch hunter."

"Oh, is right over at the-..." Weiss and Ironwood just blink dead pan as Ruby is finishing off another batch of cookies and waving for more from the caterers, as they rush back and forth.

"Oh my is she the one eating all the cookies." She chuckled heartily.

"Yes..." was all Weiss said.

The older woman laughed, "reminds me of my husband, please bring her over."

Weiss blushes but waves to Ruby who takes notice, and walks over munching on her plate of cookies and sweets.

"What's going on love?"

"I have someone who wants to met you."

"Who?"

The older woman walks over, "I do, miss Ruby Rose, I'm Charlotte Reggae the wife or the late Charles Reggae." Ruby's eyes bout popped from her face.

"Ruby are you ok? Ruby?" Weiss try's to say something as Ruby starts jumping up and down.

"You're the lady who owns my favorite store brand cookies! You don't know how many times I've bought tons of your merchandise for my hunts! The triple chocolate strawberry cookies are my absolute favorite!" Ruby screamed earning looks from everyone, and making Weiss feel embarrassed but miss Charlotte who is laughing and enjoying Ruby's enthusiasts for her cookies just smiled.

"Well, how would you like a sponsor, I was thinking of getting a spokesperson for my cookies, and you clearly enjoy them." She chuckled, Ruby looked to Weiss with hope Ik her eyes making Weiss sigh, then smile softly.

"Yes Ruby you can do it, sounds like it could be fun." Ruby smiled happily as Charlotte turns her attention back to Weiss.

"And you miss Weiss, I'd be happy to do business with you, I'll have my son send in the paperwork on Monday, I'll also leave my donation before I go." She smiles to Weiss and Weiss smiles back.

"Thank you miss Charlotte, means a lot but if you own a cookie company why would you want to have a contract for dust?"

"My guards of course! You know how many crazy people would kill for my recipes!" Weiss looks over to Ruby who smirks at her with a nervous grin, then back to miss Charlotte.

"Yes... yes I do.."

"Then it's settled then, I'll have it on your desk for Monday, and then start hiring new guards and stop borrowing Ironwoods men." She smiles and then a man in a suit walks over she whispers in her ear, she then turns to leave, "I best be going, a bad snow storm is supposedly on its way." Stay safe you kids." She leaves as Ruby looks to Weiss.

"Hey we should probably leave too, dodge the storm." Weiss shook her head no, where they were in atlas did see a lot of snowfall but the reports had said the storm had moved to another direction, so Weiss wasn't about to leave her fundraiser, not yet anyways.

"Not happening love, sorry." Weiss smiles and Ruby frowns and she kisses her softly and pulls back, "If you are a good girl and let me have my fun, I'll let you have yours." Weiss smiled and Nicholas contours his face in confusion.

"You mean it? You're gonna wear it?" Weiss nods, causing Ruby to blush and look away nervously, "D-Deal..." Weiss smirked still, there was only four things in this world that made Ruby always agree to anything Weiss said, first was their children, second was cookies, third was anything to do with weapons and machinery, fourth was anything involving their marital bedroom that meant Ruby was gonna was gonna get lucky, and Weiss knew that Ruby though extremely pure couldn't fight the urge to be with Weiss, how she won most of their fights now.

"What mommy?"

"Nothing sweetie." Weiss reassured her son, looking back to Ruby who was blushing.

"W-What time do we gotta be here till?"

"Another hour or two tops, I promise Ruby." Ruby sighed and just walked off to kill time while Ironwood got a good laugh.

"She's puddy in your hands it seems."

"Yes, she's a complete dolt.. but she's my dolt."

Ruby waking over to grab more cookies feels her scroll ringing, it's Yang's number, she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Mom! When are you coming home!" Yelled a young girls voice.

Ruby chuckled, "soon Summer, how are you my little petal."

"I'm good! Just so bored!" Ruby smiled and it was moments like this that made her love being a parent.

"Summer can't you play with auntie Yang or Blake?"

"No..."

"Well I'll be home soon then we can play all you want my sweet little petal, ok?"

"Ok mom, hurry home! Bye!"

"Bye sweetie." She hangs up smiling, she looks out a window as she starts seeing it's snowing. "Oh sugar cookies!" She says and turns to look for Weiss and Ironwood who have walked off somewhere, Ruby zips off to try and find them.

Elsewhere Weiss and Ironwood had just finished taking to another possible client, a lot of them had stopped after her father had taken over and just got dust from other sources, now will be getting dust directly from SDC itself, Nicholas was yawning now, and Rubbing his eyes.

"Aww.. sweetie, are you ok?"

"Just tried, we leaving?"

"Soon sweetie, then we can cuddle up and take a nice nap." Ironwood had a soft chuckle.

"Sometimes, I wonder what life would have been like for me had I had children."

"You never had any General?" Weiss questions to which the general shook his head disappointingly.

"Never came up, had my focus on my career, I wish I had taken a break, your sister and penny were the closest I've had to children."

"My sister does respect you, and penny was quite a fun person, Ruby spent more time with her then I did though."

"Penny was a good girl..." Ironwood turns to a window as the snow really starts coming down. "Hmm that doesn't look good, we should get you back to miss Rose." Weiss sees the snow coming down and mentally wants to kick herself, she should have just listened to Ruby.

"Right, we should get going and find her, it would be wise to leave now." Ironwood and Weiss leave to find Ruby, who is currently sprinting around looking for them as well, lots of people had already left and some were in the process of leaving.

"Where in Remnant is she.." Ruby groans, pulling her scroll out she try's to call Weiss, who pulls her scroll out and answer is.

"Ruby? Where are you?"

"The lobby now, where are you?"

"On my way to the lobby now."

"Well come on, the snow is really starting to come down, we still gotta call the limo don't we..."

"Ruby I am coming, and no we can ride with General Ironwood wood since his driver is already here."

Ruby sighs "fine, I'll be waiting, bye"

"Bye Ruby." She hangs up, "she's in the lobby General." They walk to the lobby as Ruby watches the snow as it starts to really come down.

they walk over and look outside, Weiss standing next to Ruby as Ruby turns to her.

"Well... am I justified?" Ruby questions

"Oh shut up you dolt..." Weiss replied in defeat.

General Ironwood Walks up to them and opens the door, as the cold air hits them hard, Weiss is actually quite suited to the cold, Ruby having built a immune up in a sense still feels cold but it's Nicholas that starts to shake, Weiss walks out and then Ruby followed by Ironwood, Ruby takes Nicholas and holds him under her suit jacket. "You warm petal?" He nods as Ironwood leads them to his limo he opens the door and the Rose-Schnees all hop in letting Ironwood sit closest to the door.

The snow continues to come down, as the driver pulls out and heads down the snowy road slowly, Weiss holds her stomach, with a soft cringe from the baby kicking.

Ruby takes notice of Weiss quickly, still holding Nicholas under her jacket, "Snowflake? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes just the baby kicked, she seems excited." Weiss cringes again, but shakes it off, "S-So General, this new?"

"No, actually. It's not one I use everyday, just for events that help the school or political events." Weiss starts to sweat, she wipes her forehead.

"Weiss?" Ruby speaks up "are you ok?"

Weiss holds her stomach, "y-ya think j-just indigestion."

"You sure?" Ruby feels Weiss's head and she feels normal, "Weiss could you be going into labor?"

"Ruby! t-that's silly, I'd know, I've had three other pregnancies!" Weiss yells to her loving but concerned reaper. Weiss feel her stomach pain again as she starts panting as her water breaks.

"S-Shit!" She cringes as Ruby's eyes bug out of her head.

"Oh sugar cookies!" She yells as she still holds Nicholas, the limo seems to come to a stop, Ironwood calls up to his driver.

"Reginald, we need to get to the hospital." He gets angry from the drivers response.

"What? Are you serious? Damn it, alright." He hangs up, he rubs his temples "the road is jammed with other drivers, we can't get though."

"We have to! She's in labor now!" Ruby yells, Ironwood try's to think.

"Miss Rose, do you think you could carry Miss Schnee if I watch Nicholas and will met you soon as we can?" Ruby looks to Weiss, then to Nicholas.

"Would you mind staying with the General, Nicholas? I gotta take mommy to the hospital for the new baby."

"No, I can stay mom." Ruby smiled.

"that's my boy." She quickly lets Nicholas slide out and onto the seat as she wraps her Jacket around him, it's not he wasn't dressed warmly just he wasn't ready for an atlas winter since being raised in vale so far, Ruby opens the door of the limo as Ironwood helps Weiss out and to piggyback on Ruby as she holds her tight, and Ruby blast off using her semblance dropping a trail of rose petals though the snowy streets as she races to the hospital.

They reach the closest hospital in record time, and since Ruby was used to this by now signing Weiss In was done quickly and she was in a room just as quickly.

She's panting and holding on the bed and squeezing Ruby's hand as her contractions start, "D-Damn you Ruby rose! W-why did I let you touch me!" Ruby was holding back the tears, not from Weiss' words but from her hand crushing, Weiss was much stronger during pregnancy then any other time in her life, hoping the doctor would be in soon.

The doctor finally comes and Weiss probably won't remember much thanks to the medication, Ruby on the other hand wouldn't soon forget, her fractured hand would be a reminder, but the big surprise was to come, as Ruby kept encouraging her Weiss to push as she did, Weiss she Ruby heard one of the most beautiful sounds ever, the first cry of their new baby.

"It's a boy!" Yelled out the doctor as Ruby went wide eyed, Weiss was too out of it to say anything, as she was panting and highly medicated.

"A boy? You sure?" The doctor looked at Ruby like she was crazy.

"Yes , something wrong?"

"I... We don't have names for a boy, they told us it was a girl, Weiss you hear we have a boy."

"Ya.. boy... boy" she was drifting now just from the exhaustion and medication,

"You don't have any names?" Ruby thought for a moment then smiled, it took a few hours for Weiss to come too she woke up in a small hospital Room, Ruby pops her head in, "Weiss you up?"

"Nnn.. somewhat.. atlas medication.. sure has a kick." She joked, "how is our little girl?"

"Well... we didn't have a girl, we had a boy."

"A boy? We had a boy? We don't have any names picked... all the clothes and play room... ugh."

"Well.. he has a name." She walks over to the bed and sits on the edge.

"I named him after two of the strongest men I know." Weiss sighed.

"What? Did you name him.."

"James Qrow Rose-Schnee"

"J-James Qrow?" Weiss questions, Ruby kisses her forehead.

"Yes, James for James Ironwood and Qrow cause my uncle, figured it had a nice ring and can honor two good men, and cause he was the last name I heard" Weiss smiled, as the door opened the nurse brought in James wrapped in a blue blanket and hands him to Weiss and Ruby watches as Weiss Meets their son for the first time.

"Welcome to the world James.." she smiles as little James giggles.

—Present day—

"So, after another hour, General Ironwood brought your brother to the hospital, he was very honored to have you named after him, he was the first person other then me and your mom to hold you, that's why he sends you two gifts each birthday." James smiles at his mother happily "we called up your aunts then had them and your older sibling and grandfather to ride out to atlas and we stayed till we bought you home.

"So that's why I got my name and my extra present! That's so cool!" He blurts out loudly, making Weiss chuckle.

"Hey Snowflake, was wondering where you went." Weiss looks back to see Ruby in the door way stretching and yawning.

"You sleep well mom!" James yells.

"I slept very well my sweet little petal, what are you two doing?" She lazily asks.

"I was just telling James's about the day he was born."

"You tell him about the snow storm?"

"Yes" Weiss replies.

"You tell him how you should have listened to me?"

"... Yes..." she replies again a little aggregated,

"You tel-." Weiss cuts her off completely

"Finish your sentence, and you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week.." Ruby shut up completely, the front door opening is heard in the house as Summer's voice rings out.

"Hey! I'm home! What's for dinner?" James jumps up and starts to Run to meet his older sister.

"Where are you going to James?" Questioned Weiss.

"Play with Summer! She's home so you can go back to sleep." James runs off leaving Ruby to giggle.

"Hey, you coming back to cuddle?"

"Ruby Rose, I don't trust you when you say that.." Ruby laughs.

"Oh stop it and come back and nap with me, I've missed you like crazy." Weiss rolls her eyes and stands up and walks over to Ruby.

"Fine, but I pick the movie this time."

"Deal." Ruby joked and went back to nap with her beloved Weiss, after the story retelling Weiss quickly crashed, Ruby was already dead tired so it didn't take long for the whiterose couple to drift off to sleep together, thank dust they could trust their kids.


	6. Chapter 6 a Rose in time

A/N: ok, so again trying something new, I hope you like this chapter, I want to focus on real things and feeling, I just hope you do enjoy it and thank you for the new favorites and follows, means a lot.

Chapter 6: A Rose in time.

Birds were chirping, and the sun was bright and warm, as it entered the windows of the master bedroom of the Rose-Schnee mansion awaking the Sugar loving reaper of Grimm herself, she stretches with a loud yawn.

"Good morning Weiss..." she groans, Ruby was a morning person but she had just gotten home the night before, after another very heavy three week mission, she was a well respected huntress and had legendary status, so she was the first to be sent in, she reaches over still half asleep and groggy to wake Weiss till she notices Weiss isn't in bed, "Weiss?" She calls out to but gets no answer.

"Where is she..." Ruby Turns and sees a note on her night stand addressed to her in Weiss' handwriting, she takes it and reads it out loud.

"Dear Ruby, I slipped out of bed early this morning to get some important business done, the kids are all at school and have plans for the day, I've asked the Nanny to take Sophie for the day, I just want you to rest up and enjoy your day, when I come home tonight we can finish what we started, see you soon, love Weiss."

Ruby grinned, a whole day to herself? She hadn't had a whole day to herself at home since before The Twins were born, She loved her kids more then anything, but truthfully Ruby was exhausted most of the time that she wanted to sleep soon as she got home, so she had no alone time, her kids and Weiss would always wanna be with her, but today was a kids and wife free day to do nothing.

Ruby jumped out of bed, grabbing her loose fitting black shirt, and loose fitting shorts and socks, she heads down stairs and plops down on the couch and puts her feet up and turns the T.V on, but seemly nothing on, till she gets to the business channel, she watched it for a bit she could swear she heard Nicholas arguing with Maxi and Willow over some stock exchange mergers or whatever, they would always sit with Ruby, and watch T.V the most, they were the more business savvy kids, but Ruby shook her head and jumped up to try and put it out of her mind.

"Well, umm.. maybe that new video game." She goes to her collection and pulls out ultimate huntress 6, she pops it into her game console and grabs her controller and plops down on the couch once again, she starts playing, easily blowing though the game and then pulling off one of the master combo making her jump up in excitement. "Wow! Summer, James did you see that! That so awe-..." she stops and remembers Summer and James aren't there, she falls back on to the couch, gaming was the thing she shared with Summer and James, she sighed and then stood up and paused the game and then went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Klein had gotten the week off to visit family, so he had left some pre-made food in the fridge, Ruby grabbed one and threw it in the microwave and then sits down, she grabs the newspaper Weiss Had left on the table and she went straight to the comics, she loved the lazy cat most of all.

She giggled and kept reading, but then stopped and looked around the empty kitchen, she sighed again. "Wow.. this is really boring.." Ruby looked at her scroll, it was only 9:30. Normally Ruby would get home after a long mission, one of the kids would be sick, or she'd have some parent teacher thing or just something to do with her kids, but today she had absolutely nothing to do, she was home alone and it was boring, maybe Yang was free she thought, she pulled her scroll out she called Yang.

"Hellllo baby sis!" Yang's voice boomed.

"Hi Yang, and Yang I'm almost 40 you don't have to call me baby sis." Ruby chuckled.

"Yes I do, now what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I'm home alone and was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Your home alone? Really? Hmmm... I see what's up now." Yang chuckled.

"What's that mean Yang?" Ruby questioned.

"You got empty nest syndrome." Ruby was a bit annoyed, "what?..."

"Empty nest syndrome, you're literally going crazy am I right?."

"I AM NOT!" Ruby barked.

"Rubes chill, I just mean your not use to being alone, your used to all the kids being around you, have you called all their names yet?"

"so far... I've only called out to Summer and James, but thought about the others." Ruby replies earning another chuckle from her sister.

"Ruby, look I'm busy so I can't Come over right now, but the kids will be home soon, can you chill till then?"

"Yes Yang.." she sighs

"Call me if you need anything else, later Rubes." She hangs up and then Ruby does as she Sighs.

"Empty nest huh..." Ruby thought for a moment, as she could almost see the kids running though the house, she felt herself smile, she could hear the sounds of the many feet racing around.

She got up from the chair and walked though the house, she stopped by the weapon room, she could see Weiss and Nicholas training with the sparing swords, Ruby remembered how proud she felt, she started walking again as she came to Maxi and Willow's room, she laughed to herself when she recalls Weiss calling her and telling her that their two daughters bought shares in tech companies with their inheritances then sold them for more then double, Weiss has set up accounts for each of the children the day they were born but the codes were safe guarded, but Maxi and Willow were sneaky like Ruby and Yang once were.

Ruby reminisced as she strolled though the big empty house, she missed her kids, she had a whole day to herself and all she wanted was her kids, she was waking though the house, when she heard Louise's voice, she turns and sees Louise at 14, she's holding Cotton's hand, as the memory plays in Ruby's head.

—memory replay—

"Louise?"

"Mom... I.. I'm dating Cotton!"

"You are? Sweetie you su-" Louise cuts her off, loudly replying.

"Yes mom! I love her!" Cotton was blushing so brightly you could see it behind her sunglasses.

"Sweetie you are too you-" again Louise cut Ruby off.

"Mom I'm 14! I'm dating Cotton! Or I'm gone!" Ruby sighed.

—memory ends—

Ruby was laughing to herself, back then she was upset at Louise's actions but she understood why, Weiss was so against the kids dating, but now, Louise was a happy and very strong hunter, and she is gonna marry Cotton next month. She smiled as she kept walking though the house, as more visions run though her head, Ruby decides maybe grab some fresh air, she heads outside into the back yard, she stops just before her rose garden, she had planted the garden just after they moved in, Ruby chuckled as she relived that day.

—garden memory—

"Summer sweetie, where are you?" Ruby asked as she was on her knees tilling the ground, preparing to plant the fresh roses. Summer pops out of no where rushing at Ruby clinging to her.

"Here I am mommy!" She giggled making Ruby giggle back, then smile.

"Well I thought you and Nicholas were gonna help me plant the garden for momma." Summer smiles.

"We are!" She happily replies as Nicholas comes around the corner with a red wagon full of ready to plant bulbs from the front yard.

"Nicholas, where did you get the wagon?"

"Momma got it for me, you were away." Summer jumps off of Ruby and grabs one of the Rose buds to plant, as does Nicholas. They start planting them, Weiss walks out, few months pregnant with Willow, and holding Maxi as she naps softly in her arms.

"Ruby, can you come here for a minute? I need your help."

"Sure sweetie! Can I trust you kids to finish?" They nod and she runs in to help Weiss.

Nicholas keeps planting, rose bulbs as Summer drags over the hose, Nicholas looks up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"They are thirsty! I'm giving them something to drink." Summer replies to her twin.

"Mom told us to not play with the hose." Nicholas replies as Summer turned the hose on full blast, unknown to her.

Summer turned the nozzle on as it comes out fast, she starts to flood the garden, but the hose starts to lift her off the ground, with Exceptional force thanks to the SDC industrial water system Weiss had installed before the mansion was built, to accommodate for parties and all possible watering needs, it was definitely doing its job flooding the back yard and soaking everything, as it has Enough pressure to lift a average sized person at the pressure it was set at, and with Summer being only about 3'4 at 5 yrs old and not weighing much it easily lifted her off the ground.

Nicholas watches in horror as Summer holds onto the hose nozzle and it flings her around, Summer yells loudly crying just as loud. "Mom! Mommy! Help!"

Ruby who was just waking back out with Weiss, having set Maxi down to nap were just on their way back out, when Ruby opens the door her and Weiss see the very flooded backyard and Summer being thrown around like she was riding a bull.

"What the hell!? Ruby!" Weiss yells as Ruby lunges into action she grabs Nicholas and rushes him back, then races to the hose to shut it off, but when she does the hose quickly runs of water and she falls, Ruby races to catch Summer in her arms, and hugs her close.

"Summer! What happened! How did you do this!?" Ruby angrily ask, but not cause she was mad about the garden but mad about Summer doing something without her knowledge.

"I.. I just wanted to water the flowers..." Summer weakly replied as her eyes filled with tears, Ruby held her tight.

"Baby, don't cry. Mommy and I were just scared you'd get hurt, right mommy?" Ruby turns to Weiss but realizes, she tore though the mud, splashing Weiss with mud, and now standing before her was a Mud covered Weiss, only her eyes could be see though the mud, Nicholas having been smart hid behind Weiss, Ruby gulped, having torn the yard up and it getting flooded she knew she wasn't happy "hey... um.. S-Sorry Snowflake." Ruby nervously spoke, as Weiss wiped the mud from her face.

"I'm hiring a gardener!" She storms off, leaving Ruby to having to spend the rest of the day trying to calm Weiss down which she eventually did, but at the cost of five thousand lien to redo the garden she plant new roses.

—back to present day—

Ruby sitting in the now fully grown rose garden, she smiles.

"Weiss was so mad, but it did turn out beautiful." Ruby gently took one of the white Roses in hand and looked at it, they reminded her of her mother when she was little, now her mother and the love of her life.

She stood up and left the garden, looking at everything, Ruby begin to think about the day all her petals move away and she has to retire, she sighs sadly at the thought of being alone. While on missions its completely different, but alone at home made her feel depressed, then a idea popped in her head, she smiled widely to herself as she hatched her devious plan.

Ruby quickly ran back into the house, and in to the private kitchen, she began to start cooking a romantic dinner, and then as the food began to cook, Ruby grabbed her sewing materials and started working on special table cloth, since she still had a bit of time, she quickly finished then set the table, then raced around for candles and to clean the house best she could, then a quick trip to the garden.

It took a bit but the house was almost ready, Ruby just had a few things to do, first was finding her tux, red dress shirt black tie and red formal cloak Weiss had bough her, then was a quick run to the store for some baking supplies, because she had to make everything perfect.

Ruby looked at her scroll as she began baking the Weiss special, which were a recipe of Ruby's own design that Ruby would bake when she wanted Weiss in the 'mood'and tonight she definitely wanted her in the mood.

"Now What else.. hmm." She thought about it then, she remembered, she rushed and lit the fire in the dining room fireplace to set the mood of the room.

"Snowflake is sure to agree now." Ruby said to herself, checking her scroll she could see Weiss would be finishing up work and begin her flight back to patch and then ride home, she still had a few ideas though before anything.

An hour later, a very tired Weiss was exciting her company limo and waking up her walk way, she couldn't want to get inside and cuddle with Ruby.

"I hope she enjoyed her day off, I know I need one.." she groaned. Opening the door of the mansion Weiss was greeted with almost darkness, if it wasn't for the candles Weiss wouldn't have know there were rose petals on the floor, she followed them to the main dining room, she opened the door to a candle lite dinner, with all of Weiss' favorite foods deserts and bottle of champagne.

"Holy shit..." was all Weiss could say dropping her purse she suitcase, she sees a card addressed to her in Ruby's hand writing, she opens it.

"Hey Snowflake, sit down and all will be known soon, love your wife."

Weiss shrugs and sits down, and pulls her chair in, plate of food in front of her, So tasty looking and it was tempting, then Ruby enters fully dressed, Weiss almost drooled, as Ruby walks up to her she flashes her a bright smile.

"Hello beautiful," She takes Weiss' hand and kisses it making Weiss blush bright red, she couldn't understand why Ruby was doing this, but it was definitely making Weiss blush.

"R-Ruby.. um...w-what ar-..." Ruby cuts her off giving her a soft kiss, then pulls back a bit.

"Hush little snowflake." Weiss blushes as Ruby pulls her chair out and sits down in front of Weiss, she's still blushing.

"R-Ruby... what's the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks with a smile.

"All this..." she blushes "I.. like it b-but today, why today?"

"Can't I make a nice dinner for my wife and try to be romantic?" Weiss still blushing, replies.

"Y-you can j-just sudden.. c-can you tell me why?" Ruby softly sighs.

"I.. I want to have another baby." Ruby mumbled.

"You what?" Weiss questions Ruby.

"I want us to have another baby..." Weiss blinked and started chuckling, "H-Hey! what's with the laughing?" Weiss stopped and looked to Ruby with a loving gaze.

"You are such a dolt.. you did all this just to ask if we can have another baby? I mean.. at our age do you really want to? I'm gonna be 42 this year Ruby."

"And I'm gonna be 40 Weiss, I was home alone and I didn't like it, all I could see was my babies were growing up and one day they will be leaving." Ruby sighed, and Weiss smiles.

"You dolt, why do you think I built a mansion?" Ruby looked back to up to her.

"I don't want them to grow up ether, but it's what happens, the mansion is so they stay love, you don't think I don't think about it?" Weiss still smiling at Ruby, and Ruby start smiling back.

"So that's why you wanted to build such a big mansion, you were preparing for this? Very sneaky snowflake."

"Exactly, but are you still interested in having another baby? The thought of one last baby does sound nice." Weiss gives Ruby a seductive smile, and Ruby grins and nods, hours later after eating, and letting the candles burn out and a relaxing and soak and quality time, Weiss and Runt lay in bed panting, cuddling.

"Weiss.. I love you." Ruby says still panting but planting kisses on her head.

"I know, I love you too dolt." She smiles from the head kisses.

"Hey Weiss, please don't let me be home alone again." Ruby jokingly pleaded with her snowy lover.

"I won't, promise love." Weiss giggled.

"Hey, where are the kids by the way?" Ruby questioned.

"At Yang and Blake's, Yang told me she would watch the kids after school since she was gonna be at home all day and so we could finish our model of beacon, and have a relaxing evening together."

"W-wait!? Yang told me she was too busy to hang out today." Weiss yawned.

"Well Yang probably figured she'd mess with you, now sleep.. we can pick the kids up in the morning." Cuddling with Ruby.

"Right Snowflake, but be prepared for a prank war, Yang is gonna get it." Weiss chuckled.

"Let me join in, sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah it will, sleep tight my loving Snowflake."

"Sleep tight my loving dolt." And with that Weiss fell asleep In Ruby's arms as Ruby thought of ways to prank her sister for not coming over for poor Ruby, but the night didn't end on a bad note, she did get something to put a smile on her face, and one last thought did cross her mind and that was in a few short years she was gonna have grandchildren which made her smile happily.

A/N: I went a little out of place for Yang cause I'm gonna Write a chapter for why Yang was busy, so hope you will ready it when I post it.


	7. Chapter 7 legacy of Willow Schnee

A/N: well, sorry I'm not dragging it out lol, but I want the wedding chapter to be the longest of this fic, each chapter I get the idea and start working, this one has a few spoilers for my other fic A whiterose take, now sorry, I have re-read this but I will re read it after posting to look for errors, and I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the story, I will have maybe two more chapters before the wedding chapter.

Chapter: 7 legacy of Willow schnee.

With a normal ringing of the alarm clock, Weiss schnee, Wife of Ruby Rose wakes up to do her normal weekday routine, which was to wake up, kiss Ruby's head as she slept if she was home, then make way to her bathroom and shower and brush her teeth then hair, after that get dressed, in her normal formal white pant suit and blue dress shirt, before heading down stairs with Sophie to eat breakfast with the rest of her loving children in the kitchen

Nicholas, doing his homework and reading the stock exchange like normal, Summer eating her bowl of cookie crisps with a strawberry milk next to her, Maxi and Willow with there own paper looking at stocks, in true schnee fashion Nicholas, Maxi and Willow were the Definite future of the SDC, James was now yawning having stayed up to play videos like Ruby used to do, and finally baby Sophie who was soundly sleeping in Weiss's arms as she walks in and sets her in her play pen and then sits down next to Nicholas and they greet her good morning, "good morning everyone."

Nicholas is the first, "good morning mother, you look beautiful today,"

"Yeah, special meeting today mother?" Summer asked as Weiss shook her head no, she smiles to Summer.

"I'm going to met with someone, but it's not a special meeting." Weiss replied to her loving daughter.

Maxi and Willow both look at each other then to Weiss.

"Who are you going to meet mother?" Asks Willow.

"Well, let's say she's someone very important to me, someone who if it wasn't for, none of you would be here."

"We wouldn't?" James asked yawing loudly "why not?" Weiss frowned a bit, then smiled.

"When you are all older, I will tell together, especially when Louise is here."

James yawned, as Klein walked in and with all the kids lunches.

"Kids, your buses are coming time to leave." He said happily as they all got up and kissed their mother good bye and out the door they left, all except Willow who stays seated, Weiss looks towards Willow confused.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you not leaving for school?"

"I don't have school today, I have today free because of testing, so I guess I will stay home."

Weiss thought about it, Ruby was dread tired she has been handling Louise and Cotton's wedding proceedings, it was gonna be something grand seeing as they only had four days till the wedding Ruby had been running herself ragged since Weiss had to handle SDC, and she didn't trust Willow alone, so Weiss came up with the only idea she had.

"Willow would you like to come with me to work?"

"Can I mother?"

"Sure, this way your mom can rest, Klein can clean and Martha just take care of Sophie today." Willow smiled to Weiss. "Sound good?"

"Yes mother, I will go and change in something more fitting." She leaves her chair and heads back up to her room, Weiss smiled, realizing that it was breakfast time for the youngest Rose-Schnee child she grabs Sophie and moving her black bangs from her small face, she then give her a fresh bottle as she waits for Willow to come down stairs.

Willow eventually comes down in a outfit much like her mother's and enters the kitchen as Weiss sings the same song she's sung to all her children, Weiss looks up to Willow.

"You look very nice Willow, very formal."

"Thank you mother, we leaving soon?" Weiss nods.

"Yes, I just wanted to spend some time with Sophie first."

"Ok, I'll go watch cartoons then." She walks off to the living room, as Weiss took care of the baby, so about a half hour later after setting Sophie down to nap for Klein and the nanny, she walks out to Willow.

"Sweetie it's time to go." Willow jumps from the couch and follows her mother out the door and after a short limo ride and then a long air ship ride followed by another limo ride, they finally pull up to SDC front gate, Willow looks at awe at the company, Weiss smiles, "what's wrong petal?"

"Just, it's beautiful. Great grandfather's legacy."

"Yes it is, come on." Weiss leads her in as everyone all stop and acknowledge the president of the company and talk about how adorable Willow is, they make it up to Weiss' office and Willow takes in how bright white the office is, a large vase full of roses sits in the middle of the office with a note attached, definitely had up be from her mom Ruby, while away on missions she normally sends Weiss gifts till she gets home, she looks at the wall now, seeing all the different pictures of her parents from beacon days to wedding to present, then she sees a photo of a woman who resembles her aunt Winter but can't figure who she is.

"Mother, who is this?" Weiss who was at her desk looks up and sees the photo.

"Your grandma Willow Schnee."

"I'm named after a grandparent too? I thought only Summer and Cousin Tai were?" Willow questioned.

"Yes, cause it was your mom's idea, she felt it was wrong not to honor her."

"Why don't you talk about her?"

Weiss smiled, "well... it's hard."

"Hard?" Willow questioned her Mother.

"Yes, look I will tell you about her one day ok?" Willow set the picture down and walks Over to Weiss.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Weiss gave her a soft grin and rubs her head.

"You really don't plan on dropping it do you?"

"Not at all mother." Weiss sighed, the need to neb was definitely from Ruby, so she took a deep breath.

"Fine, but don't tell your your siblings I told you, only Louise really recalls any of it."

"Recall what mother?"

Weiss sighed, "the Crimson Knights."

"The who mother?" Weiss thought back to then, the Imfamous group and the pain they tried to cause on her family, Ruby and Weiss both decided to keep it to themselves till the kids were much older, but Willow wasn't about to just let it go.

"Willow, long ago petal there was a group who use to capture faunas and use them in mining work camps or as slaves." Willow looked horrified.

"H-how barbaric! Faunas are people! They have rights!" Willow angrily yelled, causing Weiss a moment of surprise since Willow was normally the most soft spoken of the kids.

"Well petal, things are much much better now thanks to people like your aunts Blake and Claire, and your grandmother Willow."

"What did grandma do?" Willow pulls a chair up closer and sits to listen to Weiss.

"Well, it will probably be easier to start at the beginning, do you recall me mentioning your... well my... well the man who had a hand in my birth."?

"You mean your father Jacques the piece of sh-..." Weiss quickly cut her off, with her finger to her lip.

"Willow, you are a young lady and do not need to say things like that."

"But mother, you say things like that almost every night mom and you fight at home."

"What do you mean..."

"Well when you go into your bedroom, sounds like you and mom Start fighting, but sounds like Mother Ruby wins all those fights." Weiss was blushing with a smile on her face, she was happy for as savy a business minded her daughter was she was still only a twelve year old girl.

"Sweetie, um... well I'm an adult, and I will explain that 'fighting' much later, now you know Jacque, but do you want to hear the story?" Willow nods.

"Well, it all started about fourty eight years ago here in atlas, a young bride was forced into a wedding she didn't want, but felt was what she had to do." Willow listens closely. "The wedding was to a man who was very successful at a young age, and the woman's father though he would be most suitable man to marry his beloved daughter..." Weiss stands up and walks over to the picture of her mother.

"That man's name was Jacques, he was a man who lusted after power and wealth, and he got it, his wife was a loving person who tried to make their marriage work, she gave birth to three children. Winter, Weiss and Whitley, all three heathy and strong, but he didn't like it, soon at a birthday Jacques snapped, he told his wife of atleast a decade that he was only after her name."

"The woman started to heavily drink, to numb the pain of being in a loveless world, so much so that.. she was eventually not even in her children's lives, her children grew up, her oldest joining the atlas military, her second a beacon student and her youngest left to be molded by his bastard of a father, no mother in sight, eventually she vanished entirely never being seen again."

"What happened to her?" Willow questioned.

"She joined a faunas group, one to help fight against the Crimson Knights, to free captives, and reunite families."

"She did? But she wasn't a faunas so why would she?"

"Well, she did it to hurt her husband the way he hurt her, she ended up the getting so involved, she never went home, only years later running into her daughters on a mission in Vacuo." Weiss picked the picture up

"When she came face to face with her daughters, things were exchanged, things were said that could never be taken back, then there were tears and hugging." Weiss wipes her eyes, "the Crimson Knights were after your mom, and me. They planned to stop at nothing, your grandmother and aunt Claire lead the charge with their people, the military and out friends, she died in that battle." Weiss felt a tear go down her face, but took a deep inhale and exhale, turning to Willow.

"You see Jacques had been working with the Crimson Knights to mine dust and other jobs to get richer without paying, and they used the Grimm as soldiers so silver eyed warriors were targeted too, it wasn't till truly after we lost her did I truly learn who my mother was."

"Who was she?"

"I will have to show you, it will be easier." She motions for her daughter to follow her, Willow gets off her chair and follows Weiss out of her office.

"Mother shouldn't you finish your work?"

"I will my sweet petal, but I must show you this first." She takes Willow's hand and walks her though the offices, Willow sees lots of people of faunas descent, she didn't actually pay attention when she first got there.

"Sweetie, do you see what I mean?"

"You mean all the faunas?" Weiss grins.

"Yes, almost a decade and a half ago you would never have seen this, faunas were discriminated by the man who fathered me, I worked hard to fix it but it was your grandmother who got though to the people." They reach an elevator, and Weiss presses down, they board it soon as the door open and they go down many floors before stopping in one of the most high tech labs Willow had ever seen, she walks in as two male scientists walk over, one blond and blew eyes the other with black hair and blue eyes both thin and tall.

The blonde one speaks up, "Miss Schnee! What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Weiss smiles and looks down to Willow, then up to the scientists.

"Hello Greg and Harold, I've come to show my daughter Dust 3321." The blonde scientist Greg goes wide eyed.

"Are you sure miss Schnee?" Weiss nods as they lead Weiss and Willow to a back room, opening a secured door the four walk into and see a locked vault, Weiss walks up and opens the vault as Dust crystals fill the vault but Willow notices the crystals are clear, but dust crystals usually have colors, Weiss grabs one and hands it to Willow.

"What is this mother?" Willow asks her mother, as she smiles at her daughter.

"It's a dust compound your grandmother created, thing of element of dust."

"Ok, I will try." Willow thought then suddenly her have became very warm as the dust crystal turned to fire elemental, she looks at it in confusing, dust is one element, it can't just change.

"Mother, What is this? How did it change?"

"I told you, your grandmother Willow created this special dust to fight the Crimson Knights." Weiss smiled

"G-Grandmother made this? Wow..."

"If it wasn't for that... we might not be here today petal." Willow was in awe, Weiss smiled and leaned down.

"And there is still so much to teach you bout her, it for best we save some of the events for later ok?"

"Ok mother, sounds ok with me." Both daughter and mother smile happily.

"Now, what do you say I teach you about Running the company?" Willow smiles, actually reminding Weiss of Ruby.

After saying their good byes to Greg and Harold and head back up to Weiss' office teaching Willow about running the company one day, the day seems to speed by, so far Willow went to a meeting with Weiss, watching a demonstration on the newest dust tech, giving Weiss a really fun day at work with one of her petals, till the clock struck that magic hour and meaning the work day was definitely over and it was time to pack up, so Weiss and Willow made their way to the limo and from what Willow things is heading home till the limo turns off from the main path.

"Mother? Where are we going?" Willow questions and Weiss stays quite but smiles. They pull up to a gated cemetery and they pull in, Willow sees all kinds of head stones then the limo stops just the biggest headstone in the cemetery.

Weiss walks up and smiles, Willow walks up next and sees the names on them, one is Nicholas Schnee, next is Wanda schnee and finally Willow schnee.

"Your great grandparents and grandmother, I was coming here to pay my respects today to say think you to them."

"Thank you Mother?"

"Yes thank you, it's because of them I can make a difference, your great grandfather started this, your grandmother though she tripped, helped saved us and now it's my turn, till me and your mom pass the touch you you kids, it will be up to you next to protect the future." Weiss smiled "now let's say our good byes and head home, I miss your mom." Willow nods and follows Weiss' actions as she Curtsies best she can in her suit, Willow trys as well.

"Thank you." They both say then make their way to the limo and head back to the air ship, once on board, Willow ends up falling asleep, once they land Weiss picks Willow up and carries her to the limo and after a short ride him takes her in the house to see Ruby laying on the couch with baby Sophie sitting in her lap as they play on Ruby's laptop.

"Hey love." Weiss says lovingly to her wife and Ruby replying as lovingly.

"Hey yourself, our little petal crash?" Weiss smiles and nod.

"Yeah, took her to see my mom."

"We should take them all to her, they need to know about her Weiss."

"I know Ruby but in time, there is still a lot I want to shield them from."

"I know love, but we can't do it forever, Remember?" Ruby smiled, Weiss rolls her eyes and chuckled.

"I know, I know but let's get them to bed, I need some Ruby time myself," Ruby stood up and carried the kids upstairs, Weiss takes Willow to her room and lays down and kisses her head and leaves the room to head down stairs and hops on the couch waiting for Ruby to come down and Jumps next to her she flicks the tv on.

They cuddle on the couch, holding each other tight. "You get all the wedding arrangements set up Ruby?"

"Yup"

"What about the seating chart?"

"All done with Jaune and Oscar's help, so Yup."

"And the catering?"

"Winter gave me a hand."

"So everything is done?" Weiss questions

"Yes! Now calm down, we are all set for Sunday, now just enjoy the movie."

"Lets." Weiss kisses Ruby softly as she turns the volume up and flicks the lights off and cuddle up for the movie.


	8. Chapter 8 bunnies and the bees

A/N: hey all, well I tried pulling all the stops, I've gone over this a lot hopefully I got all spelling errors and tried to focus on real situations in the world of Remnant for the RWBY gang and friends. So I hope you all like this one, i wanted to give more feeling to it, so again I hope you enjoy it again if you like it review please.

Chapter: 8 the bunnies and bees.

Twenty four hours, twenty four before the wedding of the year as some were calling it, the oldest daughter of Weiss schnee and Ruby Rose to the only daughter of Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, everyone tried to keep it quite but somehow the secret was out, anywhere Cotton and Louise would go the paparazzi Would follow them, Coco aside from being a huntress had opened up a clothing company with her Wife velvet that became a over night Success, so in everyone else's eyes this was a way to merge two companies, but in truth it was just two lovers who just wanted to be married.

Cotton Adel was sitting on the roof of her home thinking about the wedding, she was so nervous and worried now, feelings she didn't have just a few days ago, thanks to her ears she head the sound of designer boots as they came up behind her.

"Hey mom, did you bring me some coffee too?" Cotton turns to her mother Coco holding two coffee cups, handing one to her.

"Of course, now what is wrong my little bun."

Cotton sighed and sipped her coffee, "I'm nervous, in twenty four hours I'll be married to Louise and we can begin our life as a married couple." Coco smiles at Cotton.

"You don't think I wasn't nervous marrying your mother? I was terrified." Cotton's head shot towards Coco.

"You really were?" Cotton quickly questioned.

"Mhm, I mean I was getting married, and it's very normal." That wasn't the answer the young bun was looking for as she gave her mother a look to tell her just that.

"Thanks mom..." she angrily said then sipping her coffee.

Coco snickered, " come on kid, I'm only teasing you, look just be happy, cause being married means I can get some cute grandchildren to model for us." Cotton spit her coffee out as she coughed up what was left, blushing wildly.

"M-mom! I'm not even married yet and you are already making me have kids!?"

Coco rolled her eyes, "sipping her coffee. "Just calm down, I'm only partially kidding." Cotton growled, she then looked towards the Rose-Schnee mansion wondering how her lover Louise was doing.

—Rose-Schnee mansion, Louise's room—

"WAIT WHAT!?" Screamed Summer as Louise covers her mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" Louise growled, as the other people in the room, Heather barnwen and a woman with a monkey tail and blonde hair around the same age as Louise watch.

"How are you gonna tell Cotton?" The blonde monkey faunas spoke up, to which Louise sighs holding her little sister's mouth shut replies.

"I don't know, I can't just drop this on her..."

"You should drop your sister though, she's turning blue..." the monkey said as Louise notices she is, as she drops her Summer starts heavy breathing to try and refill her lungs.

"What the hell!" Summer yelled at her older sister.

"Summer, lower your voice, you're making too much noise and it's not a very good idea," heather says as she watched her cousins glare at one another and Louise's teammate Krystal Wukong shaking her head in disappointment.

Heather being the daughter of Winter and Qrow, she took on the combat skill of both but more of Winter's no nonsense sense approach, she stood up and gave her cousins a glare to stop, "Louise, nothing we can do at this time, you need to tell Cotton before she gets freaked out."

Louise let her head hang, looking back up to Heather "how do I tell her I'm Pregnant..."

"First by explaining you should never had been the one to go "shopping" again, how In Remnant did you buy one of those things?" Louise blushed and twiddles her thumbs.

"I just wanted our wedding night to be wonderful, but Cotton got all handy and we used it, just.. didn't know till a few weeks ago." The other three girls sighed.

"Well, no use in being mad, so long as our mother Weiss don't find out, you should be good to say you got pregnant on the honey moon." Summer says to her sister.

"Wait wait... Summer, how old are you?" Krystal questions.

"Fifteen and 3/4, why?"

"Weren't your parents, I don't know only engaged when you were conceived?" Summer nodded.

"Yup, but they wanted us to be married, pregnant and so on and so forth."

"So... for now, we keep this secret ok?" Louise looked at her two cousins and teammate as they nod in acknowledgment. Louise feels uneasy but In a small way very happy.

They all look to the door as they hear someone knocking at the door, "can I come in?"

"Yes mother, it's open." Weiss enters, dressed up in a formal white dress and bright red lipstick and having had her hair done. "Mother? Where are you going?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know Your mom and I are going out, something came up, you ok to watch your younger siblings?"

"Mother... do you forget I'm getting married tomorrow?" Louise questioned her mother.

"No, that's why we are going out, some important officials want to discuss how to block off the roads for the wedding."

Louise's eye twitches, "Mother.. how big are you going?"

"Only five hundred people."

"Five hundred!?" Louise yelled.

"Well yes, we have investors that want to be part of my oldest child special day, same will happen to Nicholas, Summer, Maxi, Willow and sophie and the new baby." Summer stick her tongue out.

Louise Rolled her eyes, suddenly everyone realized what else Weiss said, and looks to her.

"What new baby?" Summer questions as Weiss blushes.

"Oh right, well your gonna have a new sibling soon, me and your mom felt like one last baby, after all you kids are the greatest gifts we ever received, guess we just forgot while planing the rest of the wedding." Weiss smiles brightly like her wife who really rubbed off of her.

Louise looked to Summer and Summer looked back.

"Well... kids we love you, call us." And with that Weiss was out the door with Ruby.

"So... we are gonna have a brother or sister that's younger then my nephew or niece..." Summer said as heather and Krystal look over to Louise.

Louise blushes, sighing loudly.

—switching over to Ruby and Weiss—

Ruby is holding Weiss close and kissing her cheek softly, making Weiss giggle and try to push Ruby off of her.

"R-Ruby! S-stop!" She giggles and Ruby keeps up her assault.

"No! You need more sugar! My sugar!" They both giggle and Weiss finally gives in and lets her kiss her.

"Ruby will you ever grow up?" Weiss giggles still.

"Nope!" She holds her tight and smiling, "you wouldn't like me anymore if I did." Weiss rolls her eyes again.

"Maybe, I have grown use to your antics." She smirks, and they they continue to hold one another, "how did I get so lucky to find you?" Weiss says.

"Dumb luck." Ruby replies.

They both share another laugh as they pull up to the fanciest Restaurant in patch and Ruby helps Weiss out and they go to enter the restaurant, but the camera flashing starts to blind Weiss as Ruby uses her cloak to shield Weiss as they walk in, Weiss holds on to her tightly.

They are seated at the biggest table with all the most influential people on the island of patch, Ruby sighed and set in for the most boring dinner she will have, and will happen seven more times she's sure cause Weiss wanting the very best for her children's big days as they sat down to discuss how it all will work.

—back at the Adel household—

Cotton is going crazy, with her is Louise's cousin Cubby, her bother Nicholas and Cubby's brother Tai, Cotton paces back and forth.

"Cotton... um... what is wrong?" Cubby ask, the bun stops her pacing.

"I'm nervous ok... I'm excited but nervous... oh dust why did I ask her to marry me!"

"Cause you love my cousin a lot..." Tai chimed in, Cotton sighed.

"Yes I do, but I'm wondering how we will share responsibilities, how do we divide this and that..."

"What in the world are you taking about?" Nicholas questions.

"I mean like bills, and who is the Husband Wife of the relationship and who's the Wife Wife, like do I take the husband role?" Nicholas, Tai and Cubby face palm.

"What?" Cotton replies to the triple facepalm.

"Cause you are focusing on the wrong thing you dolt! Your gonna be her Wife and you hers.." Cotton frowned at Nicholas comment.

"I know I know! But just worried is all!"

"Stop trying to find problems..." Tai groans.

"Alright alright... I'll stop."

"Well come on we still got to met Joan, she's waiting for us to get fitted for suits." Nicholas says as he starts pushing Cotton out the door, To meet Joan arc daughter of Jaune, she was working at Coco and Velvet's company for extra money, so she was working now, the four quickly made their way to the company the chocolate rabbit they head over and get there In about ten minutes to met up with Joan, who is currently working on Cottons tuxedo.

"Hello Joan, how goes it?" Nicholas being the first to speak up, as Joan turns to him with a needle in her mouth, she was a blonde liked her father, she was a kind girl who loved fashion so working got Coco and Velvet was a no brainer, she does takes the needle out to speak.

"Oh, Going good, just finishing up Cotton's suit. Say Nicholas where is yours? Weren't you supposed to drop it off so I could make the new alterations?" Joan asks, Cubby, Tai and Cotton walk in behind him and look at him with interest as Nicholas blushes.

"I... Well... set it on fire." They all just look at him.

"Ok... how in the world did you do that Nicholas.." Joan questions.

"Look, rather not say, let's say I can't cool and Rochelle laughed till she cried.. So can I buy another?" Joan rolls her eyes,

"that will take a bit... got time to wait..."

"Yeah, we got time." Cotton says as she checks her scroll and a picture of her and Louise pops up as she sighs and thinks what Louise could be up too.

But not far from the Chocolate Rabbit clothing store, Louise goes for a walk, sighing after slipping away from the others, she walks to the park she used to play in as a child with Cotton and as the memories flowed back a smile creeped across the young woman's face.

"Hey louise, what are you doing here?" A voice called from behind Louise? She turns to her aunt Yang.

"Oh, hey aunt Yang.." Yang walks over to her.

"Something wrong?" The blonde brawler asks as Louise sighs.

"Yeah.." she replies making Yang set her bags down.

"Ok spill it." Yang says sternly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone.."

"I can't make such a promise.."

"Aunt Yang! Don't mess with me!" Louise angrily yells making Yang give her a head pat.

"Chill, I'm kidding. What's up?"

"Well..." Louise was having a hard time finding the words, "I'm... I'm.."

"What? Haha pregnant?" Yang chuckled as Louise turned bright red as Yang's laughter died and was replaced with a look of 'you're dead..' Yang gave Louise the Look till she spoke up.

"I know I know! I'm too young.. but it was on accident, I must have picked up the wrong item from the shop."

"Doesn't matter, you should have waited till your wedding night.."

"Really... aunt Yang you had kids before you and aunt Blake got married..." Yang blushed, she forgot Louise was old enough to remember, but she stuck to her guns.

"S-still... we weren't 18 years old."

"I'm gonna be 19 in three weeks..."

The two of them just stared each other down till they both sighed, Yang put her hand on Louise's shoulder.

"So... how long?"

"About two weeks." Yang sighs at louise, but smiles.

"Well.. could be worse." Louise raises her eye brow.

"How...?"

"Your parents could find out." Yang says with a hint of humor and a smile.

"Aunt Yang, that's not helpful..." Yang Hugged her.

"Well, why don't we go and see aunt Blake, she might be able to help put your mind at ease." Louise shrugs and follows Yang to their house, which wasn't far from the park, but Louise did stop and looked at a large oak tree, and smiles when she sees it as she relives the moment her and Cotton became more.

—four and a half years ago—

"Bunbun!" Louise yells excitingly running up to Cotton as she waits with a blush.

"Hey lulu." She looks away blushing.

"Cotton? Are you ok?" Louise questions her bestfriend.

"Lulu... do you like that guy Remington?" Louise Tilts her head.

"Well... I mean I like him... why?" Cotton looks away and refuses eye contact with Louise, making Louise frown, "Cotton, what's wrong?"

"I... I..." She gulps.

"Cotton?" Louise takes a hold of her hand.

Cotton looks up to Louise, she locks eyes with Louise.

"Lulu.. d-do you trust me..?"

"Of course bunbun, I trust you to the moon and back." Louise smiles brightly, and Cotton smiles now, using her free hand to grab ahold of Louise free hand.

"Louise Rose-Schnee... I.. I love you." Cotton blushes, Louise giggles.

"I love you too Cotton."

"No! I mean I'm in love with you! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Louise's eyes go wide, Cotton blushes and looks away.

"Wow... um.. you love me?"

"Yes! I love you!" Louise holds Cotton's hand tightly after Cotton's outburst Louise smiles.

"Prove it, kiss me." Louise smiles and Cotton looks to her shocked.

"W-What?"

"You heard me, kiss me." Cotton blushes and starts panicking, but Louise takes matters into her own hands as she kisses Cotton softly then pulls back smiling, "there was that so bad?" Louise giggles but Cotton fell to the ground in a heap.

"Cotton? Cotton!" Louise tries to wake her up but Cotton looks like she's in a happy daze.

—present day—

"Louise! Louise!" Yang yells, she watches her stare off at some tree, she walks over and stands beside her looking at the tree.

"That's some tree, do you think he like spruce Springsteen?" Yang chuckled as Louise laughed too.

"The great pun queen Yang strikes again?"

"Sorta, so what's up with the tree?"

"Me and Cotton became a couple there, we carved our name in the bark."

"Aww." Yang smiles and looks to the tree. "We should get going, Blake is expecting me." She drags Louise along and they head to the Xioa-long household, Yang walks in with Louise as Blake sits on the couch with a book and her and Yang's youngest daughter who is Blake's little clone.

"Hello Louise, what are you doing with Yang?"

Louise blushes, sits down and explains it all to Blake, who at the end face palms, lily though moving from her mother to her mom so she is now in Yang's lap as her mom give her head scratches and Lilly sleeps soundly purring.

"So, Who all knows...?" Blake questions.

"Well.. just Summer, Heather and my teammate Krystal.. and aunt Yang and you."

"Well... think you should tell Cotton."

"How?" Louise questions.

"Well, let me worry about how." Yang said with glee.

"What?" Blake smiles.

"Just trust your aunt Yang." Blake tells Louise who smiles, as across town, Cotton is sitting in her room, Nicholas cubby and tai went home, leaving Cotton to just chill out, her scroll buzzes as she grabs it and sees a unlisted number telling her met at the big oak tree.

"Huh? Weird..." but she jumps from bed and grabs her weapon, called the bun busters, gauntlets like Yang's but actually enhance her physical punches and can form barriers to protect her and who ever is behind her. She slips from her house and heads to the big oak tree not far from the park, she walks up and sees Louise.

"Louise? LOUISE!" Cotton rushes to her, Louise turns and sees Cotton running at her at full speed and tackling her, "oh dust! I've missed you!"

Louise blushes, "h-how did you know I was here?" Cotton tilts her head.

"I was messaged, I just came."

"Damn it aunt Yang..."

"Huh?"

"Well... my aunt, She was supposed to help me figure out how to tell you..." Louise blushes nervously.

"Tell me what?"

"Cotton... remember couple weeks ago when we, had that really nice date..." Cotton gets s devious smile.

"Ohh yes, best night we've had, why?" Louise grins.

"Well... I'm pregnant." Cotton looks then bust out laughing loudly and falls on her back to the ground laughing.

"That's funny love, but really why do you bring it up?" Louise frowns.

"I really am pregnant..."

Cotton stares at her deadpan

"Cotton? Love say something.."

"How do you know it's mi-..." Louise cuts her off.

"I've never been with anyone else! It's yours!" Louise yells, Cotton gulps as her nervous need to tell jokes backfires pretty badly.

"H-how..." Cotton questioned Louise

Louise sighs, and stands up and goes to leave, Cotton jumps up.

"Wait! Don't go lulu! Just... it's a lot to take in... it was just a dumb joke!" Louise keeps her back to Cotton.

"You don't think it's a lot on me... I wasn't planning on this yet Cotton, I was thinking when we were older, more mature.."

Cotton watched as Louise turns to her and started to cry.

"Louise..."

"Just tell me... do you still love me?" Louise questions with tears in her eyes.

"What!? Are you crazy! Of course I do! Why would you think I wouldn't? Louise I love you, this might be a lot but a baby wouldn't make me love you any less, if anything..." Cotton thinks and smiles "makes me love you more, cause thinking about it right now.. we are gonna be parents, it's actually been my dream to say that to you my beloved Lulu." Cotton says as Louise runs to her and holds her tight.

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

They embrace tightly as Blake and Yang watch from afar, Yang grinning ear to ear.

"So... this was your plan?"

"More or less, I was worried, but we had to get to the point."

"Well, come on let's get home, we only have like 12 hours longer till the wedding starts." Blake says as she drags Yang off to leave the young lovers to hold one another.

Finally hours later, in the biggest church in all of patch, Cotton sits waiting, her best man being Nicholas, the entire family and all the friends who became family watching with smiles, Weiss and Ruby helping Louise get ready, Weiss hugs her.

"I'm so excited.. how are you feeling my petal?" Weiss asks Louise who gives her a soft smile.

"I'm so excited mom... I'm nervous.. but excited."

"Well you look beautiful sweetheart." Ruby says as she kisses her adopted but beloved daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks mother, so... you ready?"

"No.." Ruby wraps her arm around Louise's as fathers do, Louise looks at her mother confused, "I don't want to see you all grow up so fast, but you are and my job is to prepare you, so let's go." Louise smiles happily at her mother and then the music starts, everyone looks back, they see Ruby walking Louise down the walk way, Ruby takes her up to the preacher, Oscar pine who took a special class just to be part of this day.

Oscar clears his throat, "who gives this woman to this woman?" He asks as Ruby sadly smiles.

"I Ruby Rose-Schnee do." She kisses Louise once more and joins her father, Weiss and the family, Louise walks closer so she's facing Cotton.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony, I was told the two of you have written your own vows, you may begin." Louise takes here out first.

"Cotton.. when I met you, you were the first friend I made, i don't how but something caused me to be found by my loving adopted parents and siblings. I lost my mom, I though that was it and then I had a family again and now after all our adventures, stealing honey from the ursa majors, late nights playing video games. Everything has been nothing but a fun time and from here to old age I couldn't think of anyone else to share it with but you, I love you Cotton Adel and I can't wait to be Louise Adel." Cotton pulls her out, smiling at her loving fiancé.

"Louise, you were my first friend, we been together since we were small, as we got older, I started knowing I had feelings for you, just I'm not good with this stuff, but this new adventure we are setting out on, is something I'm very excited for, and... " she puts her vows away and turns to the family and friends, smiling she Louise looks puzzled. "Louise and I will be married and we will be parents, Louise is pregnant!" The whole church gasp, except the few who knew, Louise blushes like mad as Cotton holds her hand.

"Well, that's quite an announcement." Oscar chuckled, fixing his glasses. So do I need to say anymore?" Louise and Cotton shake their heads as they slips the rings on and Oscar smiles once more "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride." Cotton pulls Louise in a deep kiss and everyone cheers. Weiss is crying but smiling, Ruby smiles and kisses her loving wife.

"So, Granny Snowflake." She jokes as Weiss shoots Ruby the death glare, sending a shiver down Ruby's spine.

"Call me granny Snowflake and I will kill you, understand?" Ruby gulps and grins. The reception just blows by, before they know it, Cotton and Louise are waving their goodbyes as they head off for their honeymoon, Ruby and Weiss watch as their airship flys away.

"We did a hell of a job on Louise, don't you think?" Holding Weiss' Hand.

"Yes we did, she's gonna be an amazing huntress and mother, but remind me to kill her when she gets back."

Ruby laughs "will do love, But one down.. seven to go eh Weissy." Weiss leans on Ruby.

"Yes, but it won't get any easier." Ruby nods.

"No but it's so gonna be worth it."

"Yes it will." Weiss holds Ruby's hand and pull away from one another and softly kiss as try celebrate a job well done raising Louise, and how to prepare for the other children.


	9. Chapter 9 sick days

A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for a hiatus on my Whiterose fics, Just work has been wearing me out. Pretty much working 9am to 9pm seven days a week so haven't had too much time to bust any chapters out at a my original pace, but hope to soon change that, anyways hope you enjoy the newest chapter, I try to make each chapter fresh, so here's to hoping you like it :) and be ready for a new chap to a WhiteRose Tale soon.

Chapter 9: sick days.

Ruby Rose, one of the saviors of Remnant, hero of utter respect and Mother to in her eyes the greatest children ever born and wife to the most beautiful CEO in all of Remnant, Weiss Schnee.

Though today, she was Ruby Rose the nurse, as she had just come home the night before to a mansion full of Runny noses and fevers, somehow everyone was sick even Weiss, well except for Sophie, who was now staying with Klein in the other wing in the mansion, Ruby was expected to go on a mission later that day but she asked for some time off to care for her family, something Ruby loved to do.

Ruby was taking Weiss temperature now as she tried to sit up and fight to be let out of bed but Ruby makes her lay back down.

"You are not going into work, now stop it and rest Snowflake."

"R-Ruby you can't make me stay home!" Weiss struggles but eventually gives up and stays still, "alright Fine... I'm too sick anyways... I hate sick days..." Ruby smiled and kissed her forehead, since she was sick that was as far as Ruby would go.

"Sleep tight ok, I'll bring you some food up in a bit K?" Weiss nods as Ruby leaves their bedroom to grab Weiss some soup from the kitchen, she spots James sneaking out from his room, slowly waking down the hall.

"James! Get back in bed!" Ruby yelled sternly, Ruby wasn't normally the strict one since she was mostly gone the most on mission, Weiss had decided Ruby would be the fun parent while Weiss herself was the strict but loving one.

"Mom... I don't wanna stay in my room, I wanna play my games." Ruby felt his forehead, moving the bangs from his eyes and sighs, she takes her hand off his forehead and points to his room.

"March..." James try's to protest but Ruby shots him her rarely seen glair.

James walks back to his room and shuts the door, Ruby smirked and headed to kitchen and grabbed a pot and some vegetables and chicken Klein had prepared for Ruby hours earlier, Ruby begins to cook, Summer peeks in to the kitchen and sees her mom cooking and humming a song, Summer slowly try's to slips by as Ruby begins to sing now."

"I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine! I got a love, and I know is all mine!" Summer starts moving again "oh, oh whoa! Summer if you don't go back to your room you will be grounded, Whoa!" Summer sighs as she knew she was caught, she hung her head in embarrassment.

"How did you hear me?" Ruby turns to her, smirking.

"I'm a trained huntress, you think my fifteen year old daughter could slip by me? Now back to your room." Summer sighed again.

"But I feel fine..." Summer whined, " I cant miss a day with Twilight Rose."

"Don't care, go to bed." Ruby replies sharply.

"Mom..." Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Summer you are sick still, just because you feel better don't mean squat.." Summer gave Ruby her puppy dog eyes, but Ruby stood her ground though, "Not happening Summer and thats final." Summer sighed angrily and went back her room in a huff.

Ruby smirked, she knew Summer was upset but she would get over it, Truth was Ruby was like that once too, she'd feel better then run outside only to be sicker later and in turn stuck inside longer.

She finished preparing the soup, deciding to let it simmer and heads into the living room and starts cleaning a little bit till something catches her eye, it's her and Weiss' wedding photo.

Ruby gently take it down and look, she smiles at how beautiful Weiss looked and how Ruby herself looked like a potato in a red sheet as she said, Ruby sets the photo down with a smile.

Ruby goes back to cleaning, she hears someone trying to sneak by her again.

"Whoever that is, I hear you and if you expect an allowance this month you will go back to bed..." but it wasn't one of the kids, it was Weiss wrapped in a blanket like a burrito, "oh Snowflake, what are you doing up? Go rest..."

"I... I don't want too, I want to be with you Ruby." Ruby gave her a soft smile.

"Well what's up Snowflake? Something wrong?" Weiss walks up and spreads her arms as she opens the blanket and hugs Ruby and tightly hugs her wrapping up Ruby too.

"Weiss?" Ruby questions her wife.

"Just hush you dolt, just let me hold you." Weiss responds with a soft blush.

"Ahh.. Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby was concerned now, something was definitely wrong it seemed.

"Ruby, I just want you to know how much I love you." Weiss held on to Ruby tightly. "Ruby..." Weiss looks up to her.

"What is it Snowflake?"

"You know how you stayed home to take care of us?" Ruby nods and smiles softly, "Winter called, she wanted to see how we were and to tell you the mission was a complete success, but why did you forfeited the chance to lead such very important mission Ruby? it would have furthered your legacy as a legendary huntress." Ruby smiled widely.

"Weiss, when did I care about that?" Ruby questions her beloved wife.

"Well, just I thought you wanted to leave a legacy like your mom did." Ruby smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Our children are my legacy Snowflake, I never wanted to be a huntress for fame, I just wanted to protect the weak and protect the world for everyone." Ruby kisses Weiss' forehead, "now I gotta protect the world for you and our little petals," she smiles once again as her and Weiss embrace.

"Hey?" A voice slips out as Ruby and Weiss look over to see James once again.

"Hey James what are you doing up?" Ruby questions as he points to the soup, "oh right! Well go get your siblings ready and I'll get the food ready." She gleefully says as James runs off to grab his siblings, Weiss smiles happily.

"He reminds me of you." Weiss says as she thinks back to beacon Ruby with a feeling of happiness washing over her, "come to think of it, so does Summer."

"Right, like Nicholas isn't a male version of you at that age?" Ruby replied earning a blush on Weiss' flawless face.

"W-well, I'll see you at the table." Weiss lets go of Ruby and starts to head to the dinning room, but Ruby stops her and spins her towards the love seat, Weiss turns to Ruby in confusion.

"I was thinking instead of eating in the living room, I'll pop a movie in for all of us, then we can eat in here and be all cozy, sounds good right?" She smiles widely.

"Ruby Rose, that sounds wonderful." The White Rose duo give the other an Eskimo kiss before Weiss makes her way to the to plop down on the love seat, as Ruby goes back to finishing the soup, the Rose-Schnee kids who soon all enter the living room all hop on the big couch wrapped up like burritos, Weiss sitting on the love seat waiting for her sugar addicted wife, feels a gust of wind, as before each kid is a folding table first, then bowls of warm soup appear before them, as does hundreds of Rose petals, then Ruby appears by the tv with some movies.

"Any requests?" Ruby asked her children as Summer blurts her choice, "I vote for anything with action!" Then Maxi and Willow shout their reply.

"The Beowulf of Wall Street!" Ruby just blinked at Maxi and Willow as does Weiss.

"You are not old enough to watch that... besides we don't have it..."

"Well, I'd vote for the new spruce Willis movie." Summer looks to her twin.

"That's a romantic comedy..." Nicholas blushes.

"S-So! Just cause I don't want to see some movie loaded to the brim with weapons and explosions!" Ruby blinks and sighs as Nicholas and Summer argue, Weiss clears her throat to get Ruby's attention, Ruby turns to her as Weiss motions for Ruby to look behind her, she looks back and sees a unmarked case.

"I have my pick, so Ruby would you be so kind?" Ruby smiled and popped it in, the kids all quite down then sigh as Ruby then jumps on the love seat and holds Weiss close as they cuddle.

"What in the world of remnant are we watching mother?" Nicholas asks as the movie starts the kids all see the title, Balto 2 a wolf's quest.

Summer turns to her parents now cuddling on the couch, "Why are we watching this?"

"Well, cause its a cute movie about a girl, or this case a wolf trying to find her place in the world, like I did." She kisses Ruby's cheek "so it holds a special place in my heart as one of my favorite childhood movies." The kids all softly smile then get comfy as they sip their soups and watch the movie, it don't take long as they all fall asleep, expect for Ruby and Weiss, who stays up to finish the movie.

"Soo.. you see yourself as the wolf aleu?" Ruby asks before yawning.

"No, but I do know the struggle, to wanting to know your place in the world, to know where you belong." Ruby tightens her hold on Weiss.

"Yup.. you belong with me." Ruby and Weiss giggle, they kiss softly before gazing in to each other's eyes, Weiss puts a hand to the side of Ruby's face and smiles, as does Ruby, who by now only has one arm wrapped tightly around Weiss, as her now free hand grips Weiss's hand.

Weiss smiles happily "I love sick days." Weiss and Ruby settle in and get ready for a nice nap falling asleep holding on to one another.


	10. Chapter 10 the Silver eyed Warrior

Thanks to a request from snoopykid, I have decided what my chapter 10 will be, I've had this plot I've been wanting to do for a bit so I decided to mix the request and this plot I've been kicking around for a bit and Its gonna be another flash back chapter, but will mostly be about Ruby protecting her family with her silver eyes, I'm gonna jump back a few years, so the kids will be much smaller and I want to try and make it longer and try to give as much as I can per chapter again hope you all like it :)

Chapter 10: the Silver eyed Warrior.

As a new day was starting, light shined though the window of the Rose-Schnee mansion, waking up the platinum haired beauty Weiss Rose-Schnee, she sits up and stenches with a loud yawn, she looks over to her wife, Ruby who was sleeping like a log next to her.

"Ruby, come on time to get up." Weiss sweetly says to Ruby as she kisses her wife's cheek.

"Nnn... five more minutes..." she mumbles making Weiss smile softly.

Fine, suit yourself, I'll just shower alone." Weiss teases as she gets out of bed Ruby jumps up.

"Wait! I'm up! I'm up!" Weiss chuckled to herself, looking back to Ruby.

"Well, come on my love, we have quite the day."

"We do?" Ruby questions.

"Yes we do, we got the new hospital ribbon cutting at six." Ruby whined loudly.

"Oh Weiss... do we have to? You promised we would stay home this weekend..." Weiss rolled her eyes, and motioned for Ruby to follow her to the bathroom.

"Just hush and join me you dolt." Ruby not needing to be asked twice races in behind her wife for some morning fun, as in the other room the twins Summer and Nicholas still laying in there respected beds.

"Summer? Are you awake?" Nicholas asks as the older of the twins sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Why..." She sleepily asks.

"Well we gotta get dressed for the new event of mother's" Nicholas replies as Summer sighs, as her mother's events normally bored her, but thankfully she always ended up with Ruby eating cookies together as Nicholas would end up with Weiss and maxi along with Willow who wouldn't be far away from Weiss, James being the current youngest would just stay with Klein since Weiss would mingle with her clients and potential clients, Louise was the odd one, she loved her adopted parents but couldn't pick just one to be with so she chose to normally sit and endless message her best friend Cotton Adel, who Ruby at this time was suspecting was more then just friendship.

"Do we have to go Nicholas?" He jumps from his bed and slips off to his closet and grabs a Snow White suit in his size and with the Schnee crest on the lapel, he pulls a white dress for Summer that Weiss had picked up for her just the other day and sets it down, Summer looks at it with Dissatisfaction, she normally didn't mind the clothes her mother got her but she just wasn't a dress person, she was more like a Tomboy so any kinda dress made her feel silly, she preferred shorts and a shirts or hoodies, she looks back up to Nicholas and sighs.

"No" was all Summer would say.

"Well, you got no other option sister, mother wants you to start dressing up like Louise." Summer growled as intimidating as her eight year old self could.

The door to their room opens up as Louise walks in fully dressed in her fancy party dress, "hey you two get your new outfits?"

"I have my new outfit mother got me Louise, but Summer doesn't seem to wear hers." Louise looks at the dress and looks at Summer with a raised eye brow.

"What's wrong with this dress Summer?"

"I don't want to wear it Louise!" Summer spats at Louise.

"Oh, why?" Louise questions.

"I just don't want to.." Louise Sighs and gets up and leaves, followed by Nicholas, Nicholas heads off to get a snack and Louise heads to her parents bedroom, she walks in to Ruby having already gotten dressed in her black tux with red accents and putting her cloak on as she looks at herself in the mirror as she finishes up the knot in her red tie, she turns to Louise and smiles.

"Hey sweetie, you look adorable." Louise smiles now at her adoptive mother.

"Thanks mom." Ruby goes back to the mirror and Louise walks up behind her as Ruby looks over to her again.

"Yes?" Ruby asks.

"Well Summer won't get dressed, guess she don't like her dress mother got her." Louise replies.

"Hmm, that so?" Ruby thinks for a moment, Summer not feel confident in a dress, Ruby herself didn't ether at that age, she then pats Louise on the head "I'll go have a talk with her, you stay in here and tell your mother were I'm at ok sweetie?" Louise nods and Ruby leaves the room and heads straight for the twins room to find Summer still not getting dressed, just sitting in her bed.

"Hey petal, something wrong?" Ruby sweetly says to Summer who ignores her, Ruby slips fully in the room and sits on the bed, "sweetie I won't leave till you talk to me.."

"I don't want to wear that dress..." Summer mumbles out, Ruby looks at it, and she definitely knows why, making her laugh, maybe Weiss was right, Summer is her little clone, just with Weiss' hair.

"Summer, is it cause I don't wear dresses?" Summer just ignores her mom still, "Summer?" Ruby asks once more as Summer sighs.

"Yes, I don't wanna look girly! I wanna be cool like you mom! Not a dork!" Summer says to Ruby.

"My sweet petal, it's ok to be girly, I like to do it too, just when stuff like this I prefer to avoid those lady stilts... and I don't think you'd look like a dork, you'd look adorable!" She flashes her a toothy grin to which Summer lays back down, making Ruby rethink this, then it hits her, the one thing that may help her Summer agree to wearing the dress. "Well, guess your not a true silver eyed warrior my sweet petal."

Summer sits up and makes eye contact with her mom, her curiosity being sparked, "what do you mean?"

"Well, as a silver eyed warrior you must be brave! be strong and heroic!" Ruby proudly exclaimed, making Summer rethink if she should or not, Ruby could still see the hesitation in Summer but new it was working, now the piece de resistance she thinks, as she races from the room and comes back holding a white hooded cloak.

"What's that?" Summer asks curiously

"It's something I was saving for your birthday, but figured now would be better, when I was your age I felt the way you did, and how I got over it and be brave was my cloak, and it's white, so it will go with your dress."

"It made you brave?" She asks her mother as she nods

"Yes, brave enough to face any Grimm, and strong enough to be me." Smiling and Summer thinks, as Ruby pats her daughter on the head, "My petal the silver eye warriors are the bravest of the brave, Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those Silver-Eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down, It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you, and I. Me, now are you gonna be brave and wear the dress for me my little silver eyed warrior?"

Summer makes her decision, she takes the cloak from Ruby and her dress and jumps from bed to go change, Weiss looks in from behind the door, "why did you just say that Ruby?" Ruby looks back at Weiss in her sparkling white-silver dress that showed off her perfect figure making Ruby smile widely before replying.

"Well, cause I don't want her to grow up like me. I want her to be brave and figured taking about the silver eye warriors would maybe help." Weiss gives Ruby a loving look, but sighs.

"But you only told her romantic part of it, you didn't tell her bout the hunters, or what you and I went though when they were baby babies." Ruby looks down then then back to her wife With a concerned but content look.

"I know, but for now let's just tell her the romantic part of the story, I don't want her growing up shy and awkward like me ether, I want her to have friends and be more social then I ever was and be brave." Weiss walks in and holds Ruby's hand tightly and holds Ruby's hand up and kisses Ruby's hand gently.

"My sweet Rose, you are worrying about this too much, if you want to do something, then I got a suggestion." Ruby raised her eye brow to Weiss waiting for her response, "Just be you, be the Ruby we all know and love, you don't have to be remnant's hero Ruby Rose you just need to be Ruby Rose, my Wife and super Mom to her kids." They share a small smile with one another as Ruby tightens her grip on Weiss's hand and nods with a confident smile, Summer comes out a few moments later dressed in her white dress with matching shoes and some red accents and her white cloak hood up, looking much like Ruby did at that age.

"H-how do I look?" Weiss and Ruby smile, Weiss lets go of Ruby and picks up Summer, and hugs her.

"You look adorable petal, are you ready to go?" Summer nods and with that The family packed up and headed into the family limo and made their way to the ribbon cutting ceremony.

The ride is pretty uneventful but long, they make it around three thirty, Leaving two and a half hours to kill till the ceremony would start, there were many socialites, politicians and other influential people, many bringing their kids, the hospital was built in a area close to the farm lands and woods not to far away, reason behind it was Weiss was doing more to keep SDC in good standings and help all of remnant with more convenient medical care, everyone was taking and socializing till they seen the Schnee limo pull up, and door open as Ruby steps out and holds her hand out to let Weiss out, followed by Louise, then Nicholas, Maxi and Willow get out and cling to Weiss not from fear but to stay close to her, Klein gets out holding James as he naps and Summer gets out last, her cloak hood still up and trying to hide, she clings to Ruby.

The family joins the crowd, Weiss greeting all her business associates and other people, Nicholas, Maxi and Willow staying with her as Summer slips off with Ruby to the buffet and grab some cookies, and sit in the shade under a nice tree, as Klein sits off with James, Summer and Ruby watch the Social CEO that is Weiss mingle.

"So petal, feeling better?" Ruby asks as she's munches her cookie, Summer nibbles her cookie.

"Little bit..." she mumbles.

"Better then nothing, but do you like the cloak?" Ruby happily asks as Summer smiles softly and nods.

"Mhm, but mom... my eyes.. does that really mean I'm a warrior?"

"Not yet my petal but you will be."

"When?" She questions loudly.

"When you find what you need to protect, when you find your light." She replies, Summer tilts her head.

"My light?" Summer questions

"Yes, your light. The reason you fight, our eyes are a gift, I had what I had to protect, and it was your aunts, my friends your grandfather and your mother, now I have you kids too." She smiles and rubs Summers head, "do you know most of my stories?" She shakes her head no.

"I do know Some, but Mother won't tell me all your stories but Can you tell me all of them?" Ruby nods to her daughter.

"One day, but I know your mother rather you not know somethings from our past yet, but when your older I can tell you, just focus on being a little girl, ok?" Summer nods, as some kids call over to her and Summer looks to see the other kids waving her over and Nicholas is surprisingly among them, perhaps Weiss has sent him to play to. "hey why don't you go play, it will be good for you I'll be here if you need me."

"You sure?" Ruby nods and smiles widely and motions for her to join the other kids, Summer gets up and heads over to the other kids as Ruby munches on another cookie.

Once Summer reaches the group and her brother, she keeps her hood up, one of the girls of the group speak up, "hey! Your It so start counting."

"C-counting?" The kids and Nicholas nods.

"Yes, we are gonna play hide and go seek, your bother said you'd count, will you?"

"I... I guess.." Summer says with very little enthusiasm and tad bit timidly, as she hated hide and seek, but she had nothing else to do, and since Ruby had told her to go play and she didn't want to disobey her mom, so she closes her eyes and counts as the other kids run off to hide.

After counting Summer calls out to the others kids "ready or not here I come.." She sighs and starts looking for the kids, she finds some of them easily enough, till she realizes she can't find her twin or one of the other kids, a girl named Mia, Summer starts to question where they could have gone, till one of the other girls speaks up.

"I think they went into the woods Summer."

"T-The woods?"

"Yeah, your brother was trying to talk her out of it, but she said she was going ether way."

Summer looks to the woods and gulps, it looks pretty dark and dense even in the daytime, she turns to the group of adults, and her parents, Summer thinks about running up to her parents as Ruby's words echo in her head.

"The bravest of the brave..." She clenches her fist, she was a silver eyed warrior wasn't she? She was gonna be brave like her mom, she runs towards the woods, she kept saying to herself she was a silver eyed warrior and she was gonna be brave, meanwhile Nicholas is following the girl Mia, she's a daughter of a wealthily politician, she dressed in very fancy and extravagant clothes even for someone her age, her blonde hair was almost like gold and her blue eyes were much like Weiss' eyes.

"Do you know where your going?" Nicholas asks loudly, making the girl groan loudly and turn to him.

"Yes I do.. no one asked you to follow me, so why are you?.."

"Cause your in the woods and dangerous animals or Grimm could be here." He replied to her annoyance.

"As if, father said these woods are clear Schnee.." She angrily says to Nicholas making him look around.

"Well, were are we heading?"

"You will see!" She replies as he follows her, off in the distance, a large black creature watches from afar slowly watching them, while Summer runs though the woods trying to catch up to her brother and Mia, she stops and looks around.

"Where could they be?" She starts running again, while back at the ceremony, it's a hour before it starts, Weiss makes her way from the group of people carrying Maxi in one arm and Willow in the other to Ruby who is sitting against a tree sleeping soundly, Weiss knees down to Ruby and kisses her head, she yawns and groggily look up to Weiss.

"Hey Snowflake."

"Hey yourself, how did you sleep?"

"Good!" Ruby says yawning and stretching, "the ceremony starting soon?"

"Yes, i'd like for you to bring Nicholas and Summer over so they can be with me for the photo op."

"You got it Weissy." She jumps up and walks over to where she last seen the kids but see the group of kids by the woods and no trace of Summer or Nicholas to be seen, she runs over to the kids. "Hey you kids know where Summer and Nicholas are?" The kids all look at each other nervously as they keep quite, till a boy that Ruby has seen at other events like this speaks up.

"They went into the woods miss Rose, we were playing hide and seek" the boy says.

Ruby's eyes go wide as she looks into the woods she uses her semblance and races to Weiss, who is sitting with Kline and the kids as they snack together but comes to a halt dragging her feet in the dirt "THEY WENT INTO THE WOODS!" Ruby says loudly as Weiss stares at her blankly.

"They were just playing with the other kids, why are they in the woods where they can get hurt..." Weiss was doing her best to keep her cool but she was terrified.

"They were playing hide and seek.."

"Well let's go now." Weiss jumps up grabbing Ruby as they rush to the woods, as curious people watch the Whiterose duo race by and into the woods, while Nicholas and Mia who were far ahead reach a large dark cave.

"Here we are, seekers cave." Mia says confidently.

"What?" Nicholas questions her.

"This is where I'll be hiding, you can hide elsewhere."

"What why?" He asks in his confusion.

"Because... your sister won't find me and maybe my father will..." she coldly says with a bit of sadness.

"Did you think of this to worry your dad?" Nicholas walks over to her and she blushes and looks away, walking towards the entrance of the cave.

"No! I mean... maybe..." Nicholas puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me, why."

She sniffles then wipes her nose, "my dad's been really busy, he's ignored me for work and this was the first time I've seen him in a long time, but first thing he did was push me off on to you guys.."

"So you did do this to worry him."

"Yes..."

"Well it's ok, I had a idea similar to this myself, but I just talked to my mother, now she takes me along when she has stuff like this and now it's all better." Nicholas softly smiles and Mia looks back and smiles too, "you wanna go back now? Think we won by now." Nicholas jokes but Mia laughs to and nods, they both turn and start down the path they were on before as something white rushes towards them.

"Nicholas!" Summer yells as she tackles her brother.

"S-Summer!?" He yells as Mia watches.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She gets off him as she helps him up. "Are you ok?" She questions her twin and he nods as he dust him clothes off.

"I'm fine, we were on the way back to the ceremony."

"Good, Come I'll lead the way." Summer turns around as she starts to lead her brother and Mia back, but as they start making their way back, the ground starts to shake, they stop and look around as something extremely large blocks their path Nicholas grabs Summer and Mia's hands.

"We gotta run now!" He yanks them as they run and scream as the Large grimm starts to move stomping and shaking it more it gets Ruby and Weiss' attention who are not to far away.

"Ruby, did you hear that?" She nods as she uses her semblance and races towards the source, as the three kids head back to seeker's cave and hide as the large grimm try's to find a way in, Ruby and Weiss get close as they see the large grimm, the kids spot them first but their attention is on grimm as they both say it at the same time.

"It's a Goliath!" One of the largest land grimm to date, extremely Hard to kill, but why was it watching the cave they thought till Ruby and Weiss got closer, they see summer and Nicholas finally.

"Hey! We are over here!" Summer yells waving her arm, Ruby comes up with a plan.

"Weiss, I'll distract the Grimm you get the kids." Weiss nods pulling her weapon out as Ruby reaches back to pull Crescent Rose when she Realize she left it in the limo, "d-damn it! I forgot Crescent Rose!"

"You what!? You never forget Crescent Rose." Ruby clenches her fist.

"It don't matter, I'll distract the Grimm you get the kids ok?" Weiss bites her lip and nods against her better judgement, Ruby rushes over grabbing a rock and throwing it at the Grimm as it turns it attention to Ruby the kids see this.

"Mom what are you doing!?" Summer yells as Ruby gets the Grimm to try and charge after her as Ruby runs off Weiss rushes in and picks up Nicholas,Summer and Mia as she runs out of the cave then sets the kids down, then points toward the ceremony again.

"You kids go back to the ceremony area, I'll go help your mother! I mean it go back!" Weiss runs off toward the direction Ruby ran off in, as the kids start running the other way quickly but Summer feels she can't keep running, she starts slowing down as Nicholas and Mia her farther she farther away as she stops and runs back toward her parents without Nicholas and Mia, while Ruby keeps running, doing her best to keep the larger Goliath busy and away from her family, she stops and looks around as she notices she's at a dead end, with a cliff and the Goliath closing in on her, Ruby turns to face the Grimm.

"Come on, a little closer and you won't be a problem anymore" as it gets closer Ruby focuses so she can active her eyes, till she is pulled from her thoughts as Weiss awakens her as she screams for Ruby, Ruby sees Weiss running towards them and the Goliath turning towards Weiss as Ruby's eyes go wide. "Weiss wait!" She yells as the Goliath starts stomping towards Ruby uses her semblance and races towards Weiss and picks her up and runs with her, as they try to get some distance from the Goliath.

"Weiss why did you come back?" Ruby questions her wife.

"I couldn't leave you behind Ruby, I told you this already" Ruby smiled, knowing it wasn't worth it to argue with her wife, they came to a stop and turned back to where they came from, Weiss readies Myrtenaster "we cant leave that thing free to roam, we gotta take it out." Ruby nods as her and Weiss get ready to fight as it starts ramming towards the Whiterose duo, they jump out of its way.

"Weiss I need you to freeze it and buy me a little time to turn it to stone, can you do that?" Weiss nods too as they look prepare to combo attack the Goliath, it try's to charge once more just as they go to strike, the whiteRose duo hears something that makes them completely ignore the Goliath and that's Summer running to from the woods, all most like time slowed down.

"Mom! Mother!" She yells running to them Drawing there attention away, Weiss runs to Summer ignoring the Goliath and Ruby coming back to reality just before the Goliath can strike Ruby jumps and using her semblance grabs Weiss and Summer and gets them away just in time as they hit the ground hard but she has Weiss and Summer in her arms.

"Ow..." Ruby groans.

"Mom? Are you hurt?" Summer questions fantastically, as she shook her head no and they all stand up, as the Goliath turns around for another run, but it's farther away giving Ruby all the space she'd need as Ruby looks to Weiss and Summer, she smiles and moves to block Weiss and Summer, Weiss holds Summer tightly as Summer struggles "mother! Let go!" Weiss holds her still.

"Watch my little petal." Weiss says as the Grimm charges, Ruby closes her eyes and focuses as it moves quickly Ruby opens her eyes as a bright light flashes and the blinding light comes forth as Summer covers her eyes, she uncovers them and sees her mom and the Grimm turned to solid stone.

This was the first time she had seen it, her mom had turned a grimm to stone, and Weiss holds her tight. "Mom... mom you turned it to stone, Ruby turned to Weiss and Summer and flashed a big grin.

"Yup." Popping the "P" like she always does as she smiles victorious.

A Little later, after Weiss cuts the Ribbon and Weiss has a sit down with Mia and her father, Ruby and Summer sit together eating cookies once again.

"You know that was reckless, you coming back to me and your mother, you do know that don't you petal?"

"Yes.. I know mom, I disobeyed you, but I wanted to be brave like a true silver eyed warrior."

"Petal, I didn't mean like that. I told you that cause I wanted you to grow up different then me, I was so shy and awkward as a kid." Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You were?"

"Yup, I didn't have many friends till I got older, then I had you kids and I started to Shed my old shy self and be who I am now." She smiles and Summer pulls her hood down and smiles.

"Mom, can you show me how to do what you did?"

"What?"

"The eye thing?"

"Sure petal, I'll train you when you get older, I don't think now is good, but I promise later, ok?" Summer smiles and nods.

They continue to eat cookies as they wait for Weiss and Nicholas, but once Summer sees Weiss she runs up to her and hugs her, "I'm sorry mother... I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's ok petal, I heard the whole thing from Nicholas, well most of it. Why did you run into the woods when Nicholas and Mia went in?"

"I went in, cause I wanted to be brave, like a true silver eyed warrior.." Weiss looks up and glares at Ruby who nervously blushes, but puts her attention back to Summer, "I wanted to be brave, and when you ran after mom I didn't wanna lose you both."

"Oh sweetie you'd never lose us, promise." Weiss smiles at Summer as she returns it, The horn on the Schnee family limo is honked three times, indicating the driver is ready to go, so Weiss picks up Summer and Nicholas, "come on Ruby it's time to go." Ruby stands up stretching and follows Weiss to the limo they all pile in, and make the way home.

It's mostly quite till Nicholas speaks up, "hey mother, how you heard of seekers cave?" She nods as The kids all listen to Weiss.

"Seekers cave has a legend that if you lost something it's the place to find it, guess Mia heard the legend and figured I'd She was missing or hiding there her dad would find her."

"Really Mother?" Nicholas asks to which Ruby and Weiss both nod.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Summer asks as again the Whiterose duo nod.

"Can we hear more about mom's past? and how she Learned to use her eyes?" Ruby looks Weiss in the face before she answers as Weiss Gave a nod of agreement, as Ruby turns back to the kids and smiles.

"Well, I can't say everything but here's the story of how I learned to use my eyes and some of the hardships I've had." Ruby began her story as the kids listen intensely, as they hung on every word, by the time they get home the kids have fallen asleep and the duo and Klein put them to bed, Louise walked herself groggily to her own room as Klein takes Willow And Maxi, Weiss takes James since his bed was in hers and Ruby's bed room for now, and Ruby takes Nicholas and Summer, she sets each in their beds and kiss each good night before Summer wake up.

"Mom?" Her voice rings out just before Ruby leaves the room.

"Yes petal?"

"You were really cool today."

"Heh thank you petal, you were very brave today, it was, super cool, after all we silver eyed warriors are the hero's of remnant." Ruby teasing her daughter as they both chuckle.

"Think I really can do that one day?"

"You will petal, one day you and Nicholas both, once your old enough to forge your weapon we will start, deal?"

"Deal!" She blurts out happily as Ruby chuckled one last time, before leaving but not before telling her petal good night, as Summer settles back in and Ruby heads to her bed room and throws her self on the bed, stretching and yawning.

"Weiss you up?" She looks over to Weiss And see she's out cold, she just smiles and turns the tv on and gets comfortable till she falls asleep but not before giving Weiss a good night kiss.

A/N: hope you liked it, sometimes I get ideas and go with them, I've been wanting to do an idea like this, but I may revisit this plot later, but for now hope you liked it and hope snoopykid you liked it too, just it would be really hard to see Ruby and Weiss in a situation they wouldn't be able to get out of easily so hope you like it and if you have any I'll give them a try, I like writing and hope maybe I can see more, anyways later guys!


	11. Chapter 11 graduation

A/N: hey all! Sorry please don't kill me, I haven't lost my interest in my RWBY fics just waiting to see more from volume 7 to see if I can add anything Interesting to from it and on top of that things have been very hard and now I'm working graveyard shift, 10pm-7am so just not as much time to work, but I seen the Newest episode today and I ended up coming up with this new idea lol, I promise I have lots of other things I will post lol, this chapter will be set a few years ahead and be a little darker to try something a little different see if people like it, if they do I will start it as it's own story one day so let me know if you all like this or if you have stuff you'd like me to make please let me know, but I really really hope you all like it.

Chapter: 11 the graduation

The day had finally come for Summer Rose-Schnee, she has finally finished her last year of beacon now was the next step.

Graduation, something that should be causing her great excitement was causing her this kind of inner pain, a feeling of rage. This was the day she waited for but there was one Person whom would missing, her mom Ruby Rose.

Summer having filled out more, even growing a tad bit taller then her mother Weiss but not as tall as Ruby, she was so mature looking now being a woman of twenty one, she let her hair growl longer so she ended up fixing her hair in her full body mirror much more often and checking herself out in her graduation clothes. With her own signature Snow White cloak over top, she sighs sadly as she looks in the mirror.

"Well this is it, graduation, I'm finally here, so why do I seem to feel so empty.. and so mad..." Summer looked to the wall to all her pictures of her family and friends. She had been named leader just like her mom and grandma before her, she walked over and picked up the photo of her and her Teammates, terra Matthews, Arthur Rhodes and Rachel feral, making them team STAR, their Records were flawless, and were one of the top teams, only other was the team her brother lead and their cousin Cubby, being they came from such legendary hunters and huntresses the team's Excellence was pretty well expected.

Summer set the photo down and sadly sighs, her mom had gone on a mission and has yet to check in, this isn't the first time this has happened but fact she wasn't gonna be there when Summer graduates to Full huntress made Summer livid beyond all belief, she felt wrong on a level she never felt before, she was actually mad at Ruby. She clenched her fist tightly feeling the anger bubble inside of her before trying to let go, and take a deep breath she decided to put her graduation robes away and get back into her normal clothes, grabbing a white hoodie, black t-shirt and black jeans and her boots, then hanging her cloak up After her robes and giving it a good patting to free it from any wrinkles, and preparing it for tomorrow, and doing the same for twilight Rose, setting her scythe away she leaves her room, and heads for the front door, just as she's about to reach it her mother's voice rings out.

"Summer Rose! Where do you think your going?" Weiss bellowed from the top floor making her way down the steps, dressed in her night gown, Summer feeling suddenly feeling her rage building the closer Weiss got to her.

"I'm going out mother..." Summer coldly said.

"Without asking? Summer I'm sorry but it's late and I don't think its goo-" Summer quickly cuts her off spinning around to Weiss with her face distorted into one of pure rage, she stomps her foot on the ground and clenching her fist.

"Stop treating me like a baby! I'm twenty years old and you still treat me like a child!" Summer yelled causing her mother great shock from her out burst, "it's always Summer this! And Summer that! No Summer you can't do that ether! I don't hear Nicholas or Louise getting the same talks! Hell you treat Willow more like an adult then you do me! I'm graduating and gonna be a full fledge huntress, one whom won't suddenly fly off on some damn secret mission while my children deal with the soul crushing pain of not being important enough to matter more then some stupid company or playing hero! I honestly can't wait till I'm out of here and away from you both!" Summer screamed, her silver eyes flashing red as Weiss looked in horror at her daughter, Summer blinked, she could see the pain in her mother's eyes suddenly she started to feel guilty, she just ran to the door and left quickly as Weiss stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" Weiss turns to see Nicholas standing at the top of the stairway, "what happened? Why did Summer suddenly snap like that?" Weiss started to cry looking at her son and then looking back to the the door.

"I don't know Nicholas... I... I don't know."

Summer quickly running from her home, trying to process her own rage, where the hell did it come from, why did she suddenly snap like that, so many questions were running though her head, when she finally came to a halt, as if something was telling her to stop, she looked around to notice she was in the middle of the city at the small park which was home to one of the many schnee donated flower gardens, she just stood there for a moment, of all the places for her to end up it had to be the park, she took a deep breath, then made her way though the park looking at all the beautiful flowers and just listening to the sounds of the night, she sighed softly as she came to rest at a bench just by the small pond.

Summer was still trying to process, what happened, she hung her head as she put her hands on the sides of her hanging head staring at her boots, she just kept her gaze towards the ground.

Summer has never felt anything but love for her parents, but for some reason it's been feeling like something is trying to take over, something has been eating away at her, her parents have given her everything she could have wanted and all the love she needed so why was she so damn angry she questioned herself.

Summer threw head back and turned her gaze towards the stars, watching the stars always made Summer feel better, she didn't know why but it felt so peaceful.

As she watches the stars, she hears a Familiar voice to just the left of her.

"Well, this is where new huntresses come to relax now? I must be getting old." Summer turns to see headmaster Oscar of beacon, as he walks over and sits beside her.

"W-what are you doing here head master Oscar?" Summer questions.

"Well, I was here to visit some friends, but I seen you walking into the park, so I figured I'd see if there was anything I could do, you seemed distraught."

"I'm fine head master..." Oscar gives her a slight chuckle, he could tell she wasn't.

"You are not, you have something bothering you." Summer sighed at Oscar's remark.

Summer closed her eyes and looked up "I... lately I haven't been able to control my anger, something in me.. has been trying to get out, and it's starting to scaring me." Oscar put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm... Well, tell me more Summer, I'm here and I'll listen."

Summer rubs her eyes, then sighed. "It's been happening for a while, I've felt feelings that don't feel like mine, like I'm angry at my parents... I'm angry that I feel like my mother's company is so much more important then us, that she can just run to wherever she wants to, that it seems only Nicholas, Willow and maxi are the special ones.. while I'm just the screw up..."

"Screw up? Why do you think your a screw up?" Oscar asks the young woman, she just bites her lip before she speaks.

"Cause... everybody seems to worry about me more, everyday it's always feels like I can't be really trusted.. I've worked so hard yet.. I've been feeling it's not good enough, and that no one can see me, they only see my mom, or my grandma.. they don't see Summer Lynn Rose-Schnee.." Summer clenched her fist again as they turned red with how tight she was squeezing.

"I feel I can't get out their shadows!" She turns to Oscar, as her eyes flash red once again, "I'm so tired of it!"

Oscar looked into her eyes, and didn't flinch, he instead gave her a small smile.

"Summer, you are not in their shadows, you are not a screw up, I know I seen your grades, you just work hard, the reason you feel this way is cause you yourself is putting yourself there." Summer starts calming down, "Summer you are so much like your mother, I didn't met her at beacon but I did met her after going though so much, truth is you are bottling up your feelings and are now finally coming to the surface, your eyes reflect the light of the world, only at the moment your world is full of anger and sadness isn't it." Summer begins to tear up, and starts crying.

"H-headmaster... I... I just don't know anymore, I don't know what's right or wrong or if I'm doing the right thing anymore.. I snapped at my mother and I feel so angry at my mom..." Oscar pulls her close.

"Shh, Summer I've known you since before you were born, I've kept my eye on all of you, each one of you are amazing in your own way, but you.. your mom knew you'd extra special, think it's why they are more protective of you." Summer wipes her eyes and sniffles.

"W-what do I do now...?" Summer almost begging for an answer from Oscar.

"Go home, apologize to your mother and get rested for tomorrow, in a short amount of time you will be given your full huntress license and be a protector like your parents." He smiles and Summer feels a bit better as she hugs her headmaster.

"Thank you! I will see you tomorrow." Summer then rushes off at great speed leaving hundreds of white and red rose petals and a smile on Oscar's face.

Summer races back home, she quickly gets back inside and races up stairs and to her parents Room but stops just outside her door. Suddenly feeling maybe she shouldn't do this, she begins to fight with herself as she goes to knock but then pulls her fist away, unsure what to do, standing there and feeling her own anxiety build.

Weiss who wasn't in her room, was heading back up stairs carrying her grandson Mocha to bed, he is Louise and Cotton's child, he had light carnal colored hair with long rabbit ears at birth so Louise and Cotton thought mocha was perfect fit, as well has his own pair of sunglasses like Cotton and coco, Weiss smiles as mocha sleeps soundly in her arms, she comes to her hallway to see Summer standing motionless at her door.

"Summer?" Summer jumps and turns to her mother and her nephew.

"Mother..." Summer gulps "mother... I'm... im..." Weiss walks towards her and gives her a small smile.

"It's ok my petal... let me take mocha to bed first and we can talk, meet me down stairs in the living room ok." Summer nods and heads down stairs and waits in the living room for her mother, after about five minutes Weiss comes down and heads into the kitchen motioning for Summer to follow, which she does and Weiss begins making coffee, she makes Summer's just like Ruby takes it, with blasphemous amounts of sugar and creamer, she sets Summer's down in front of her and sits across from her at the kitchen table, Weiss sips her coffee as Summer stares into hers.

"Mother... I'm sorry... I don't know where that came from, I just felt such rage and anger I made you my lighting rod in a sense." Weiss takes another sip of her coffee.

"It's fine.. I do act more over protective of you petal, guess it's because you are a spitting image of your mom." Summer could see the tears forming in her eyes again. "It's my fear that one day I will lose her, that I won't be able to see her smile anymore, hear her voice... I love your mom with all my heart petal, guess it's just I couldn't stop her from doing what she feels is right, now it's the same for you, your gonna be a true huntress now and now your a young woman of twenty and just looking at you, I see your mom at your age." Summer sighs.

"Mother... that's part of my problem.. they see mom, they don't see me, it's always like that, I've been trying to stand beside mom only to stay in her shadow." Summer grips her coffee cup tightly.

"Is that what you think?" Weiss questions As Summer looks up to her mother, still seeing the tears in her mother's eyes.

"You are not in your mom's shadow, you are your own person, it's not that they don't see that it's that they see you as our little girl still, it's the same for Nicholas, Louise, Maxi, Willow and the rest of the kids, not just you, we were seen as kids till fate made us have to stand up and be who we needed to be and that's when we got our recognition." Weiss' smiles.

"One day petal, things will change, one day it maybe you in Ruby's place, just don't lose yourself to your own self doubt and sadness."

"Mother... it's not just my self doubt.. i think I'm also angry with mom.. angry that.. she knew my graduation was coming up and she left without a word to me, she just left on this secret mission.. like she couldn't have waited.."

"Sweetie.. don't be mad.. your mom does these things cause she feels it right, that she's protecting you, just... I think you need to tell her how you feel, it's the only way." Summer sighs, she knows her mother is right.

"Mother, I love you and I love mom... I just.. i feel something is wrong, and something is eating away at me."

Weiss takes summons hand and holds it tightly, "the thing that's wrong is you need your mom, you want her to see you become a huntress, just give her benefit of the doubt for now ok?" Summer nods slightly smiling and she sits with her mother and just enjoying her company for a bit longer till they both attempt to go to bed, Summer once in her room falls into her bed and just lays there, she drifts off to sleep after a few minutes.

But once she falls asleep, Summer opens her eyes, but what she sees isn't her bed room but what she sees is her hometown in shambles. It's people frozen in stone, she slowly walks though the town looking around for any source of life, "h-hello? Anyone here?" She calls out walking she takes notice of more of the destruction, it's almost like the reverse of her own power, the power the silver eye warriors have against the Grimm, she walks more, till she sees someone, in a Snow White cloak, Summer feels like she knows this person, she closes the gap between them slowly.

"H-hello?"

"You can't stop this Summer... not with how you are now.."

"W-who are you and how do you know my name!" Summer questions as the person turns to her and pulls their hood down and Summer's blood runs cold as she sees the one Person she'd least expected to find.

"G-Grandma..."

"Summer, you can't stop this, not how you are now... you need to find your inner strength, and awaken the power within you."

Summer stood there confused as she tried to walk closer to her grandma "what do you mean?"

"Summer, press on.. find my journal and protect our world my sweet granddaughter." Suddenly a bright light behind Her grandmother starts to blind her as Summer try's to cover her eyes.

"Grandma!" She screams as she jumps awake in her bed, panting heavily as she try's to catch her breath and trying to figure this all out, she calms down and jumps from her bed and heads down stairs, quietly to not awaken her family, she slips down stairs to see something that made her smile, a Familiar sight, a flowing red cloak and the sugar reaper herself snacking on a tray of cookies who suddenly is tackled to the ground. "Mom! Your home!" Summer screams loudly.

"S-summer!? W-what's wrong with you!?" Summer let's go Ruby and let's get her up.

"Mom... I... I... " Ruby gives her daughter one of her softest smiles.

"I know sweetie, I missed you too."

"Well.. I missed you too, but what I was gonna say is... I'm mad at you." Ruby blinked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I'm angry.. angry you left without a word.. angry I felt this mission mattered more then we did.."

"Petal... this mission, it didn't matter more then you but it was very important I took it.."

"Mom... can you tell me about it.." ruby shook her head no.

"Not yet petal, but one day, I promise." Summer sighed but was happy to see her mom, but what she wasn't happy to see was Weiss all dressed up standing in the door way.

"Summer what are you doing? Your graduation ceremony is in ten minutes." Summer's eyes go wide and zips off to get ready as Ruby stands up and dust herself off.

"Is it really that Early Weiss?" Weiss smiles and shakes her head no.

"We still got a half hour, now you go get yourself ready too love." She gives Ruby a soft kiss then pulls back "I'm happy to see you home, now go and get a shower." Ruby chuckles and heads off to their bathroom to shower, after a half hour the Rose-Schnee family, along with the Xioa long-belladonna family and friends all gather at the amity park coliseum still being used at the main communications hub and stage for all academy graduations, it was packed but the families and friends watched as there first three academies then beacon, as headmaster Oscar stands on stage and calls the names out, going by first name in alphabetical order Cubby is the first of the family to go, Weiss and Ruby watch smiling, holding each other's hands tightly, then Nicholas is up soon after as the board behind showing his student license change to huntsman class, Weiss smiles and looks to Ruby to see her crying.

"Hey, why are you crying Ruby." She teased her wife.

"I'm crying cause two of our little petals are gonna be huntsmen now, and I'm no closer then I was before.."

"No luck with your mother's journal?" Ruby looks away.

"No.. and I'm running out of time. My mom found something beyond even salem.. something even more fearsome then her, something.. that will be after my our blood line and I gotta find out what before it's too late... Weiss.."

"Ruby.. we will.. we did it with salem.. we will find a way to win again.. but for now.. let's just enjoy this." Weiss leans against Ruby lovingly as they watch till Summer is called up.

"And now Summer Lynn Rose-Schnee, please take your Diploma and your new status as huntress." Oscar says over the loud speaker as Summer smiles throwing her fist in the air with the diploma as everyone watches the start of the next generation, as the past looks on, Ruby can't help but smile, as with this graduation, she knows with what may come Next she was gonna have to step up her game for her families safety and the safety of their world.


	12. Chapter 12 Birds of a feather

A/N: ok... so I'm absolutely angry with myself... I deleted my newest chapter of Whiterose tale Fic, ugh! It was almost ready but I was so tired from work I hit trash on it. I'm so angry with myself... anyways... hope this can tie you all over while I work on it from scratch, :p hopefully this will be a good substitute, since I'm kinda pissed at myself, it would be kinda nice to see people who enjoy my stories drop a review, I know many of you don't but they kinda make my day and give me a feeling of enjoyment knowing people like my stories.. anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12: Birds of a feather.

On a air ship in route for atlas, Qrow branwen sits in a chair deep in thought.

He could fly himself, but how he was thinking he'd only be flying distracted, Qrow for a long time was wondering loner, after losing the loss of his team mate Summer and his sister leaving, all he had was his teammate Tai and his children, his nieces Yang and Ruby, both resembling their mothers, in a way his old team, he loved his nieces dearly and it was that reason why chose to stay away most of the time, but things change, people change.

Sitting next to Qrow was a gift wrapped neatly with a big red bow. In it was a gift for his daughter Heather branwen, his oldest child with Winter Schnee, the winter maiden.

Qrow smiled, he remembered the day she was born, the day he knew his running needed to end, the day he knew he'd lay his life down for this little girl with jet black hair and fiery red eyes, but how he found out and things that happened between her conception to birth were very stressful.

—fourteen years ago—

Winter Schnee sits patiently, at a small table, at a small cafe in atlas holding a small plastic object, she looks down at the object with a slight feeling of fear, but at the same time, a feeling of happiness she never thought she'd feel, she looks up from her lap to see the man she was waiting for, none other then Qrow branwen walking up to her.

"Hey Winter, what's up with this super secret mission you need me for?" Winter hiding the small object still looks back down.

"Actually Qrow... I lied... there is no mission." Qrow feels confused now.

"Then... why did you ask me here?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you recall, our last mission..." her ice blue eyes locking into his ruby red eyes.

"Um... y-yeah... maybe we should talk about that..." He pulls a seat out and sits down across from her, "I'm sorry it just kinda happened.. but it was a mistake, it was nothing more."

"D-didn't it mean anything to you?" Winter's question completely taking him by surprise. "Was it just... just something with no feeling from you.."

"I.. I um..." now it's Qrow's turn to look down now, as Winter holds the small plastic object, "I don't know how to answer this Winter, why are you asking me this?"

Winter, gritting her teeth, tightly squeezes the object, she gulps, Qrow can see the uneasy look in her eyes.

"Qrow... you're gonna be a father." Qrow in absolute shock just kept his gaze to her, he gulped, and they both sat In complete silence without speaking another word.

Qrow looks to Winter, who is normally so strong and confident, now looks so scared and unsure now.

"Winter... I... I..." Qrow can't seem to find the words, making Winter turn red.

"Shut it Qrow!" She snapped at him. "Weather or not you want to be in this child's life and... mine... I'm keeping it ether way, so It's up to you if you want any part of it..." She stood up and walked off leaving Qrow alone to say one Simple sentence to himself.

"I'm gonna be a father..."

Qrow put his face into his hands and felt something he hasn't felt in quite a while, his own self hatred, as he lets Winter storm off without even trying to follow her.

It's a few days later, Qrow having been stuck questioning himself past few data's having deceived where he needed to stop, and the one place he knows he might be able to find the answer to all the questions he has now, Taiyang's house.

He walks in "hey Tai you here?" calling out to his teammate expecting Tai to answer he is only to be greeted by bark, he looks down to see zwei panting at the door.

"Hey bud, you see your master around?"

"Well, he's just waking up if you care, do you have any idea what time it is?" Qrow looks to see Taiyang entering the room yawning.

"Yeah, I care... and I do, but I need your advice.." Tai was quite taken back, but he could see the look on Qrow's face, it was something big.

Tai let's Qrow enter as they head to the kitchen to each grab a drink of water, Qrow sits and sets his water down with a sigh, TaiYang clears his throat, "so... what's up? Tell me."

"Tai..." Qrow sighs "Winter is pregnant..." Tai stood motionless, taking this small bunch of words in.

"W-Winter? Um... Winter? The sister to my daughter-in-law Weiss' Winter?" Qrow keeps his gaze to the table but can feel Taiyang's gaze, as it's like he's burning a hole in his head.

"How did you manage that!?" Tai yelled, "of all people to have a one night stand with, you pick your niece's wife's sister!? Mister ladies man Qrow!? What the hell were you thinking!? What was the big need for this one night stand!?"

"TAI IT WASN'T A ONE NIGHT STAND DAMN IT!" Qrow screamed back slamming his fist down hard, Tai looked to the floor now then to Qrow.

"Then what was it...?" Tai asked.

"I... I... I don't know.. I just didn't want it to end though..."

"Qrow... are you in love with Winter?"

"I don't know Tai! I just... I don't know, Even If... even if I do... don't think I can do it ether way... I can't Ruin her life or the child we have created.."

"Qrow... you didn't ruin Ruby or Yang's lives.. you helped them grow, you helped me when I needed you, they look up to you, now it will be your own child this time, you have done this before Qrow.. it's nothing new..."

"What if I can't Tai... what i-" Tai cuts him off by grabbing him by the collar or his shirt and shaking him.

"Will you quit that!? QROW! Listen to me!"

"I am Tai! I am!" Qrow barks.

"If your holding out for a Summer then it isn't gonna happen Qrow!" Qrow growled as he snaps and shoved Tai away, jumping from his chair and gritting his teeth.

"MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE IF YOU HAD BACKED OFF!" Tai regaining his balance from Qrow forcing him back, he dusts himself off.

"So it that what this is all about? Summer? Is it?" Qrow and Tai stare each other down, "Qrow.. I never knew you loved her, but... I.. I did too... after Raven left.. I.. i don't know it just happened."

Qrow calmed himself, "It's fine Tai, she was happy, and you had Ruby, I was just happy Summer was happy.." Qrow sits back down slumping over. "Maybe you're right though.. Maybe it is about Summer.."

"It's ok if it is... but it's time now Qrow. Your letting your love for Summer keep you from loving another, you are the only one to know how you really feel but if you do love Winter you need to tell her now, before she moves on." Qrow nods.

"You're right.. you know, I met Winter under jimmy's command back when she was a recruit, never imaged I'd be sitting here like this, but you know what, thinking about it.. maybe being a dad will be much more fun then even being a uncle, maybe even the possibility of being more." Qrow chuckled.

"You mean husband and wife?" Tai teased

"Perhaps, but that's up to winter.." Tai smiled at Qrow.

"Well.. it takes two people Qrow, now you should make your plans for atlas, I wouldn't keep winter waiting any longer." Qrow smiled as he nods to Tai and just like that he's gone, as he flys from the kitchen window to the nearest air ship, but unknown to Qrow, not more then a few miles from his location, Winter was stopping by Ruby and Weiss' home.

Winter knocks at the door as Weiss opens it to see her sister, looking very unlike herself.

"Oh Winter? I didn't know you were stopping by, something the matter?" Weiss asks but soon as she does Winter only hands gives her a soft smile.

It don't take long for Winter to tell Weiss everything, even to Winter herself seeking advice Weiss as they sit drinking tea.

"Well Winter... that's.. a lot to take in."

"I know, it's been a lot to think about, but weather Qrow wants to be in his child's life it's up to him.." Weiss thinks, trying to get a clue In on Winter's Body language on how she's feeling.

"What about your life sister? What if he only wants to be part of the child's but not yours?" Weiss questions Winter seeing her body language change to one of panic and fear.

"W-well it'd be his choice.. I won't force his hand." Winter sips her tea quietly.

"Winter, can you see yourself and Qrow? Can you see a future?" Winter looks Weiss in the face, she sets her tea down and stares at the liquid, trying to think about it, she thinks of coming home to a home not just some empty house, to kids. Then Qrow as she's suddenly smiles.

"I think I can.." she smiles then Weiss does the same happily.

"Then you have my support in whatever you do sister."

"Thank you Weiss, hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Weiss shakes her head no as she points into the living room.

"Ruby got home last night, she's asleep on the couch with the kids, I was just doing some cleaning while they are asleep, it's easier then having to clean up after four children." The sister share a chuckle.

"Well, since they are asleep, I guess I better get going, I have business to attend."

"Just be safe sister, call Me when you see Qrow." the Schnee sisters stand up and hug, With Winter Nodding.

"I will sister." They embrace for a few more moments till they separate and Winter heads home to atlas, at the same time Qrow is, he sits on a bench waiting for a air ship, Winter riding in a military vehicle, pulls up to the air port, only to see a Familiar red cape, she gulps when she sees Qrow waiting at a bench, she yells for the driver to stop, and she exits the vehicle she makes a bee line for him.

"Qrow!" She yells, he turns to her.

"Winter." She reaches him and bite her lip trying to think of what to say, as does he, they both try to find the words.

Almost in perfect sync they both blurt out their replies to the other.

"I'm sorry!"

They look at one another blinking, Qrow is the first to speak now, he sighs "Winter... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wait this long, I should have told you this after you told me I was gonna be a father, and it's... it's..." he can't seem to speak, but he grabs her hand and holds it tightly, "I.. I want to be with you, I want to raise this child with you and I don't want to miss a thing, i want you Winter, I want to be in your life if you will let me."

Winter holds his hand tightly, and smiles. "I won't let you Qrow, I want you in my life, and I don't want anyone but you. They smile at one another, and without thinking the move closer, as they share their first real kiss, things from them on move quickly, the months pass and Winter's pregnancy moves along well, Qrow and Winter get a home, but things get even better when the day comes Winter gives birth.

It was a chilly atlas morning, but to Qrow it was the start of something amazing, as a small pink blanket is handed to Qrow and his eyes met the eyes of the most precious little girl in his whole world.

"She's beautiful Winter..."

Winter still tired, smiles. "She is, do you have a name?"

"I do, Heather Rose Branwen."

"Rose Qrow?" Winter asks.

"Yeah.. to honor someone... do you mind?" Winter smiles.

"Not at all... Qrow?"

"Yes? Winter?"

"I love you both." She smiles as Qrow does as well.

"I love you both as well." He kisses her head.

—present day—

Qrow, having fallen asleep is softly shaken awake by the pilot to let him know the air ship has landed, as Qrow yawns he gets up and grabs the present and head home after thanking the pilot.

Back at the barnwen home, Winter sits on the couch, quietly reading, her children, Heather "Hawkeye" barnwen is cleaning and working on her sniper rifle, as her younger brother John playing on his scroll, as thr they hear the front door open, they all look to the door to see Qrow waking in, Heather and John run to him and hug him.

"How was your trip father?" Heather questions, Qrow hugs her and John with one arm and smiles.

"Very nice, I got something for you, here." Hands Heather her gift and pull a envelope out from his pocket for John as they take their gifts and they both run off leaving Qrow and Winter alone.

"I trust it was a good trip?" Winter asks.

"It was." He smiles and hugs his wife, "but happier to be home with you all Ice queen." He teases as Winter smiles happily.

"Funny bird brain." They both laugh, "what do you say we move this to a new location?"

"Where you thinking?" He smiles, as Winter gives him a look, he knows exactly what she means as they head to master bedroom, Qrow about how fifteen years ago, he's think he'd never have all this, his luck must have changed, he was finally where he wanted to be in life, with his loving family.

A/N: Anyways here's the chapter, If you liked it please let me know, it may same dumb but the reviews really make my day when I know people enjoy my work. Anyways have a nice day and I'd anyone wants to talk RWBY I'm always up for it in PMS later! :)


End file.
